Under the Same Roof Again
by aozu himmel
Summary: Nuevamente vivían en un mismo lugar, después de dos años se volvían a encontrar. Nunca quisieron un reencuentro, nunca se lo imaginaron, pero a veces L hacía lo que queria por su "familia".    "La rivalidad te hace llegar lejos, pero amarga la vida"
1. Sueño

Ya empezaba a atardecer, se podía sentir dentro de la habitación el calor de los últimos rayos del sol. En cada minuto que pasaba el cuarto iba perdiendo la iluminación natural proveniente del astro, hasta quedar en penumbra. Pero para él todo pasaba desapercibido, su mente estaba en aquel rompecabezas que Watari le trajo como obsequio. Ya se podía apreciar el paisaje que formaban las piezas encajadas, mil piezas no era gran desafío, esa misma noche ya lo terminaría.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo alertaron, acto seguido entró un viejo de mirada dulce y compasiva.

-¿Joven Near interrumpo?- preguntó el anciano al ver a Near con su rompecabezas.

-No Watari, solo terminaba el puzle que me regalaste ¿sucede algo?- preguntó ahora mirando al anciano.

-L lo está esperando para cenar joven Near.

-Bajare de inmediato Watari, gracias- dijo levantándose del piso y caminando hacia la puerta.

El abuelo bajaba las escaleras junto con Near, llegando al comedor, donde L lo esperaba ya sentado.

-Near…- se alegro al ver al chico mostrando una suave sonrisa- ven, siéntate.

Sin apuro, se acerco a la mesa, tomando su lugar. Watari sirvió los platos con comida y se sentó frente a Near. Todos juntos, en una misma mesa, así lo quería L. él y Near no habían tenido una familia, así que cuando Near cumplió los 13 años, se lo llevó de Wammy's House, se hizo cargo de él, como un hermano mayor y como quien lo debía suceder como "L", quería darle el calor de tener una familia, y claro, también él quería sentirla. Así que su primera decisión fue que los 3 comieran en la misma mesa. Watari no podía faltar, era como el padre que nunca conoció.

-¿L cómo vas en tu investigación? – preguntó el albino.

-¿Hm? … bien- respondió L con un trozo de Pie de Limón dentro de la boca- terminare pronto aún que me falta unos archivos… ¿Watari los conseguiste?-preguntó mirando al anciano.

-Claro joven L, y por favor, no hable con la boca llena ¿no querrá que el joven Near lo imite?- preguntó inquisitivo el abuelo.

-Tranquilo Watari- dijo Near con una leve sonrisa al ver la acción de L, éste podía ser el mejor detective del mundo, pero su forma de vivir podía ser lo menos esperada para tener tal rango.

-Ya oíste Watari-dijo sonriente el pelinegro, a lo que el anciano solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Tal vez no era la familia convencional, con unos padres, hermanos y un perro, pero estaba el cariño, el respeto y la confianza de una.

Ya en la noche, ambos chicos se encontraban en el salón, uno jugando con unos robots en suelo mientras que el otro estaba sentado igualmente en el piso, leyendo unos papeles desordenados encima de una pequeña mesa, a la vez que escribía en su notebook y se mantenía alerta a la televisión, cualquier información con respecto su caso le serviría.

Un sonido le llamo la atención era Near haciendo el efecto de una pistola disparando, jugaba animadamente con dos robot, le hacia gracia que a su edad de 15 años aún jugara con robot, pero no le diría nada, ya que lo quería ver feliz, y además, no tenia cara para reprocharle algo si él consumía cuantos dulces deseara.

-Joven L su café- dijo el anciano dejando una pequeña taza con café en la mesilla

-Gracias Watari, oye Watari sobre ese asunto…- dijo lo último casi en susurro.

-Sigo investigando joven L, es un poco escurridizo- dijo en casi igual tono.

-Ya veo…- dijo tomando su café- cualquier información será de ayuda.

-Si joven L, con su permiso…- dijo el anciano retirándose del salón, bajo la mirada del azabache, que al verlo desaparecer del lugar, volvió a mirar el montículo de papeles y carpetas.

Ese acto no paso desapercibido por Near, que aún jugando, pudo escuchar la breve conversación entre L y Watari. Su mente procesaba la información, él no sabía que L estuviera resolviendo dos casos, siempre se enteraba cuando el pelinegro tenia que resolver un caso, incluso, él ayudaba a éste cuando no tenían gran complejidad.

Siguiendo su actuación de jugar, miró a L por sobre su hombro, no parecía preocupado, seguía con su apacible rostro. Se fue hacia la cocina y Watari no se encontraba allí, era común ver al anciano preparando algún capricho del detective. Dirigiéndose al gran refrigerador buscó el jarrón con leche natural, buscando entre las tartaletas, kuchen, tortas, frutas, salsas dulces, galletas, queques, rellenos… _ahí está, _sacó la jarra que le pesaba, estaba muy complicado, tenía que sostener con sus dos manos la jarra y tratando de cerrar la puerta del refrigerador con su pie.

-Déjeme ayudarlo joven Near- entrando Watari, tomó la jarra con una mano y dejándola encima del mesón. Sacando un vaso de vidrio, le sirvió- tome.

-Gracias Watari- dijo yéndose a su cuarto.

Eran pasada las 3 de la madrugada, nuevamente estaba en el baño, mirándose al espejo, otra vez había tenido ese sueño. No era una pesadilla, pero era muy recurrente, y eso lo extrañaba. Le extrañaba que fuera un rubio el de sus sueños, el que no lo dejara dormir. Lo recordaba en sus sueños en el despacho de Roger, discutiendo con el anciano, mientras él se ocupada de ignorar los gritos del rubio. Estaba aburrido de esa discusión, Mello no aceptaba la idea de tener que trabajar con él si quería ser reconocido por L.

-¡Ya he dicho que no quiero!- Gritó Mello golpeando el suelo con su pie.

-Escucha Mello por favor, tienes que cooperar, L quiere que ustedes trabajen juntos, no seas necio- trato de hablar relajado el viejo.

-¡He dicho que no quiero estar sirviendo a la pelusa! No lo soporto. Se cree mejor que yo- dijo airadamente apuntando al albino que solo trato de hacerse el desentendido.

-Mello tú no estarás sirviendo a Near, trabajaran a par-

-¡No me interesa!- grito el rubio interrumpiendo al anciano.

-Roger yo no tengo ningún problema en hacer el caso por mi mismo- dijo el alvino por fin hablando, de una manera calmada haciendo desesperar a Mello.

-¡Ves! ¡Su aire de grandeza es lo que me cabrea! ¿¡Cómo quieres que haga equipo con éste!- gritó cerrando fuertemente sus puños.

-¡Mello por favor! ¡Ya compórtate, déjate de berrinches!- gritó Roger ya desesperado por la forma de actuar de rubio- … además no tienes opción, mientras estés aquí, debes obedecer además… lo pide L-dijo ya más calmado.

_-¿¡Que no tengo más opción!_- pensó sus ojos entrecerrados miraban ahora el suelo, después miraban al albino, apretando más los puños- _claro que hay otra opción…_- suspiro, dirigió su mirada a Roger que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas- L debería saber que yo no conecto con Near, no entiendo por qué pide aquello.

-Mello, el quiere que aprendan a convivir entre ustedes-

-Me importa un maní lo que quiera- dijo enojado interrumpiendo nuevamente a Roger- si lo que quiere es que termine de nuevo 2º lugar, yo no cooperare como siempre, me aburrí de aquello…

Roger y Near ahora ponían atención al cambio de actitud de Mello, ambos presentían que el rubio no aceptaría fácilmente.

-Así que déjenle todo Near, de seguro él no lo arruinara…- dijo girándose y caminando hacia la salida- así que despídanme de L, me voy de este maldito lugar- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él, caminando hacia su habitación.

Los dos hombres que estaban allí tardaron en reaccionar, la decisión de Mello los había tomado por sorpresa.

-Roger…¿habrá que hacerle caso a lo que dice?- dijo aún sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-Ese Mello, siempre haciendo problema, tranquilo Near, hablare con Watari sobre lo del caso, y sobre lo que ha dicho de irse… no hay que hacer mayor caso, le gusta llamar la atención- expresó el anciano suspirando, el rubio si que sabia sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Bueno de Mello no estoy preocupado… es más bien por el caso, no quiero se sea una interferencia- dijo mirando nuevamente a Roger.

-Tranquilo, no lo será, ya te puedes ir a descansar Near, gracias.

Sin que se lo tuvieran que repetir Near salió del despacho, se sentía un poco agotado del comportamiento del rubio, de verdad, gradecía que tomara la decisión de dejarlo a él solo en el caso.

A la mañana siguiente, no había rastro del rubio.

Ese era el sueño que no le permitía dormir fluido. No entendía el por qué le preocupaba, no se sentía culpable de la huída del rubio, no era su culpa ser más inteligente que él.

Pero tal vez si había algo que le preocupaba… en esos dos años no había sabido nada del rubio. Para él era un misterio que había sido de la vida de Mello, si aún vivía o no, en que condiciones si lo estaba, que tan solo estaba. Él se encontraba con L y Watari, tenía una "familia" y seguía siendo el sucesor de L, pero Mello… simplemente no sabia que tan solo podría estar.

Ya cansado nuevamente, volvió a su cama y se metió bajo las sábanas.


	2. Nuevo caso

Después de una semana de trabajo, L ya había terminado el caso que el FBI le había pedido ayuda. Pero Near lo veía aún ocupado en algo, en su habitación, frente a su notebook, llenó de dulces a su alrededor. El azabache no le había dicho nada sobre su nuevo caso, porque estaba seguro que era eso, no pondría toda su atención si no era eso.

Así que decidió ir a la habitación, no es que fuera un fisgón, simplemente mera curiosidad.

-¿L?- el joven al entrar sin avisar al cuarto de L.

-¿Hm?- girando su silla de escritorio- sucede algo Near- respondió a la curiosidad de Near

-¿Qué haces?- dijo sonriente y acercándose lentamente al escritorio del azabache.

-Yo…-trataba de ocultar la información que aparecía en la pantalla de su notebook- solo investigo algo por ocio- con su sonrisa esperaba que Near detuviera su acción, lográndolo.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- tenía que saber que ocultaba L, así que como recurso trato de ser lo más dulce, para saber si ablandaba el carácter misterioso que el azabache tenia.

-Eh… _lo siento Near, pero debo ocultártelo por ahora_- pensó L mientras trataba de hacer una escusa-pero en eso se escuchó los suaves golpes de la puerta posteriormente entrando Watari.

-Joven L…-dijo un poco emocionado hasta que vio a Near- y joven Near ¿ sucede algo jovencito?

-Tranquilo Watari, Near este caso es sencillo así que no merece tu tiempo- trató de excusarse el pelinegro.

-Bien- dijo sin más, dando la vuelta por sobre sus pies, salió de la habitación, el cambio de tono de Watari lo extrañaba mucho, claramente se sorprendió al verlo en la habitación de L

-¿Watari lo encontraste?- pregunto al ver que el anciano aún no reaccionaba.

-S-si joven L- dijo saliendo de su trance- aquí esta toda la información- mencionó entregando una carpeta a las manos del chico.

_-Excelente_-pensó girándose en su silla para leer el documento-_ … no esta muy lejos, en avión será fácil llegar_…Watari prepara todo, mañana saldré.

-Si joven- dando una reverencia se fue del lugar.

En el pequeño balcón de su habitación, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos _ya serán dos años_, dos años de la huida de Mello, después de tener ese sueño recurrente no podía evitar pensar en él, estará mal alto, su cabello estará más largo, seguirá igual de chillón e impulsivo. Sonreía al pensar que teniendo Mello ya cerca de 17 años, siguiera con esa actitud.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaba cerca de las 8 de la mañana, estiraba sus laxos músculos, y se iba al baño a duchar, después se ponía su ropa tan común y reconocida y unas pantuflas. Bajaba al comedor a desayunar pero para su sorpresa, no estaba el azabache.

-¿Watari dónde esta L? – preguntó mirando al anciano que entraba al comedor con un jarrón con leche y una caja con cereal

-El jovencito salió en la mañana a Estados Unidos… fue a terminar su caso-dijo sirviéndole en un tazón el cereal y la leche a Near.

_-Pero si su caso era sencillo, no creo fuera necesario ir hacia otro continente-_ no podía dejar de ser menos sospechoso, hasta Watari actuaba misterioso- ¿y cuándo volverá?-pregunto empezando a servirse su desayuno junto con el anciano.

-Tal vez en una semana… o más- dijo tomando un poco de su café

-Parece que su caso no era tan sencillo como parecía- dijo guardando silencio para seguir comiendo a lo que el viejo solo sonrió.

Había pasado unos 4 días desde que L se había ido, nuevamente tenía ese sueño que lo hacia madrugar, nuevamente las preguntas lo atosigaban a pensar en él, Mello simplemente no lo dejaba dormir. Dirigiéndose a la mesilla de noche, abrió el cajón, y en compartimiento secreto que había hecho, saco un libro, no parecía interesante, pero entre medio de sus páginas habían cosas personales para Near, entre una de ellas, la foto de Mello, la foto de _Mihael Keehl, _tal vez esa foto seria de ayuda en un ó la foto sin dejar de ver al chico de unos 13 años, de media melena rubia con un flequillo que caía por su frente, y sus azules ojos, que a la luz de la luna, parecían brillar. ¿_Dónde te metiste tarado? _Y dejando la foto en su lugar en libro, y ocultando éste, trato nuevamente dormir.

Ya en la mañana, bajó perezosamente las escaleras, apoyando sus manos en la pared para estar más seguro de no caerse, escuchó la voz de Watari conversando con alguien, y en sigilo se acerco al comedor.

-Y cómo se encuentra usted… bien gracias, el joven Near también esta bien…- estaba hablando con L, quién más preguntaría por él- si dígame… ya veo- dijo en un susurro- siempre ha sido difícil tratar con él joven L- dijo en una risita- qué le ocurrió?- dijo en tono preocupado, a lo que Near puso mayor atención- válgame Dios…-expresó poniendo su mano derecha en su frente en ademán de preocupación- ya veo que será más mucho más difícil joven L, esto no lo esperaba…-dijo en tono lastimero- esta bien… le deseo éxito joven L, llámeme por si necesita ayuda- y colgando se fue a la cocina.

"siempre ha sido difícil tratar con él…" quién era él? Pensaba Near, la conversación había sido de lo más extraña, para ser un caso de L, lo que habían conversado al parecer había afectado a Watari. Se dirigió a la mesa del comedor donde también entraba Watari que traía tostadas y mermelada que puso sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo durmió joven Near? – sonrió al verlo sentarse en la silla.

-Bien gracias- respondió secamente, no sabia si preguntarle sobre esa llamada, no quería preocupar a Watari, ya lo parecía, aun que el anciano tratara de parecer lo contrario.

Sus vacaciones ya estaban terminando, L había decidido inscribirlo en un colegio, Near no había contra argumentado a la decisión, el azabache le había dicho que era uno de los mejores colegio de Londres, solo de hombres, así no habría mayor distracción, refiriéndose a las chicas. Además quería que Near interactuara con otros jóvenes, así seria o pretendía que fuera más sociable.

-Joven Near hoy después del desayuno iremos con la modista para ver su uniforme, ya debería estar listo solo le queda unos 4 días de descanso para empezar ir a la escuela- trato de parecer emocionado, pero se veía en el rostro de Near las pocas ganas que tenia de ir a una escuela.

-Si lo sé- dijo en tono resignado.

Después del desayuno, se dirigieron al patio trasero, donde había un automóvil "Jaguar MK II" negro, Watari al volante y Near al lado de él, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad. Andando por las calles, se sentía la humedad del ambiente, hace poco había chispeado, y el cielo estaba de un hermoso gris. Al estar llegando a destino, Near se puso su abrigo para salir del auto junto con Watari e ir caminando a la tienda. Al ingresar los recibió una anciana de mirada dulce, les dijo que esperaran sentados en el vestíbulo mientras una jovencita le servía café al anciano, y agua al joven. Al llegar la anciana mujer traía consigo un traje escolar que hizo probarse a Near. Este constituía en una chaqueta color crema con el emblema del liceo, un león rojo y dos espada en forma de X, unos pantalones rectos color marrón estilo escocés, una camisa blanca sin arrugas, una corbata marrón con pequeños leones dorados, y unos zapatos negros bien lustrado. El traje le había quedado perfectamente a la medida, hacia ver a Near un poco más maduro, pero a él se le hacia complicado llevar tanta ropa, _me siento pesado_.

-Muy lindo uniforme, le queda en perfección jovencito Near- sonrió al ver a Near tratar de acomodarse la chaqueta que era lo que más le molestaba.

-Me ha quedado perfecto, su altura es un poco más baja de lo normal de los chicos que vienen por este mismo uniforme, pero no me fue problema- sonrió al ver al joven mirándose en los múltiples espejos- ¡se me olvidaba!- busco en un armario una caja, que le paso a Near- faltaba el chaleco y el uniforme de gimnasia.

-Si gracias- expresó Near tomando la prenda, era un chaleco sin mangas, con un corte de V en el cuello y con el mismo emblema de la chaqueta, solo que un poco más pequeña. Y el uniforme de gimnasia era una polera blanca de mangas cortas, con el emblema del establecimiento, y además unos pantaloncillos corto que le llegarían un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Al llegar a casa, Near fue directamente a su habitación a dejar sus cosas, y después se dirigió a la habitación de L. Watari le había dicho cuando venían de vuelta a casa que si estaba aburrido, L había dejado un pequeño caso, así que si quería podía resolverlo. Toda la información estaba en un pendrive sobre el escritorio. Cuando entró al cuarto vio el pequeño aparato, justo donde dijo Watari, y lo tomó. Antes de retirarse de la estancia algo llamó su atención, un marco con una foto estaba en una cómoda, se acerco para verla, ahí estaban L sonriendo en cuclillas en el suelo, Mello tenia una gran sonrisa traviesa mientras se apoyaba en una rodilla de L, debería tener unos 9 años, también estaba Matt, no muy atento a la foto, se encontraba al lado del rubio jugando con un Gameboy, era un año mayor que Mello así que debería tener unos 10 años en ese tiempo, y también estaba él, de unos 7 años, sentado sobre una de las rodillas de L, jugando con su mechón de su cabello, mirando a la cámara. Watari había sacado esa foto cuando conocieron por primera vez a L. No pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa, aun que en esos tiempo Mello igual lo molestaba, no lo hacia sentirse tan solo en ese lugar.

En su pieza, prendió su computador y puso el pendrive en el puerto, abrió el documento y empezó a trabajar. Tres días estuvo en el caso, no era tan complejo, un asaltante de bancos, actuaba en solitario, tenía que descubrir como actuaba y cuándo y dónde seria su próximo asalto. Ya sabía como era su Modus Operandi, y según el patrón de asaltos anteriores pudo identificar el próximo acto del ladrón.

Ahora estaba pendiente del televisor, era de noche, el operativo se llevo a cabo hace 3 horas, si había resultado o no saldría todo en los informativos. Watari lo acompañaba sentado a una distancia prudente, comiendo pasas. Near estaba sentado en su particular forma, mientras jugaba con un mecho albino y su mirada clavada en la pantalla de la televisión. Nada interesante, hasta que salió su caso, los dos hombres pusieron mayor atención. El informativo mostraba como los policías llevaban al asaltante a la patrulla y el éxito de la operación. Suspiro aliviado.

-Que bien joven Near, ha dejado bien el nombre de L, como siempre- le sonrió gratamente el anciano.

-Bueno- levantándose del sofá- ahora que todo termino, me iré a dormir, mañana será mi último día de descanso y presiento que no descansare.

-Buenas noches joven Near- se despidió el anciano.

-Buenas noches Watari- dijo el albino hasta desaparecer del salón para ir a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y se acostó, se encontraba muy cansado, esos 3 días no había descansado mucho y ahora su cuerpo se lo requería- _Mello déjame dormir hoy…- _y sin mayor tiempo, quedo profundamente dormido.

Al siguiente día después de desayunar, fue a su habitación para poner en orden sus cosas para el primer día de clases, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener levantarse una hora más temprano para llegar a tiempo, tener que vestir un uniforme, y además, tener que soportar a gente desconocida. Sabia que ya no estaba en Wammy's House, pero aquello era un cambio brusco. Metía sus cuadernos y libros en un bolso de cuero café oscuro, veía el calendario de jornadas que tenía, no le gustaba la idea de tener 4 horas de Educación Física a la semana, lo suyo no era el deporte. Pero le agrado un poco que tuviera horas de descanso, así podría relajarse un poco antes de comenzar otra clase.

-En la tarde bajo con intención de ir a ver televisión, pero la voz de Watari al teléfono le llamó la atención, este al verlo dijo.

-Espere joven L, acá está- dijo entregándole en auricular a Near- quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Near?- se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-Hola L-sonrió al escuchar su voz, Watari lo dejo solo para que pudiera conversar con tranquilidad

-¿Cómo has estado pequeñín?- dijo con una leve sonrisita.

-No soy pequeñín- dijo con un mohín- estoy bien gracias, ¿y tú?

-Bien igualmente, vi en las noticias el éxito del caso, felicitaciones Near.

-Gracias- se sentía feliz cuando L reconocía sus trabajos, por muy complejos o sencillos que fueran- ¿cuándo volverás L?

-Ya me estas extrañando, solo me he ido por una semana- sonó una risita.

-Pero te fuiste sin despedirte, mañana iré a la escuela y no me iras a dejar.

-Te lo recompensare con una sorpresa, solo espera unos días más, pronto estaré en casa.

-Bien, pero L… ¿qué tanto haces allá?-dijo aún con su curiosidad a flote

-Este caso se me complico un poco al llegar aquí, pero es cosa de tiempo… me debo ir pequeño, cuídate y cuida de Watari que esta viejito-rió un poco lo que hizo que Near imitara su gesto.

-Esta bien, tú igual, nos vemos- colgó la llamada y se dirigió al salón

Mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a su primer día de clases.


	3. Escuela

La alarma sobre su mesilla de dormir sonaba estrepitosamente, tratando de reaccionar, sacó uno de sus brazos bajo las sábanas, palpando ciegamente en busca del ruidoso aparato hasta encontrarlo. Desactivándolo, trato de levantarse haciendo fuerza en estirar sus brazos, miraba perezosamente la luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas.

Con mucho esfuerzo se puso su uniforme escolar, tomó su bolso y salió de su cuarto. Bajaba las escaleras lentamente, la ducha no había ayudado a despertarlo. En el comedor Watari ya lo esperaba con el desayuno, incluso el anciano tuvo que modificar su horario, pero se veía mucho más atento que él.

-Buenos días joven Near- saludo el viejo con su singular sonrisa.

-Buenos días Watari- respondió sentándose en la silla al igual que Watari.

-¿Cómo se siente para su primer día de clases?

-Con sueño... -dijo bostezando llevando una de sus manos a su boca- pero se me pasara- y llevándose una cucharada de cereal, trató de no quedarse dormido en el tazón.

Ya era alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, y las clases comenzaban a las 8:30. Subieron al auto y partieron la marcha. Near observaba los paisajes, le servía de distractor para no quedarse dormido, pero se alerto al sentí el automóvil detenerse,

-Llegamos joven Near-dijo sonriente el anciano saliendo del auto.

Near aún dentro del auto pudo ver la escuela del otro lado de la calle, muchos alumnos entraban por la entrada principal. Al salir del vehículo pudo apreciar mayormente el establecimiento. Era un gran edificio, de antigua arquitectura, ocupaba toda la cuadra al parecer. Junto con Watari atravesó la calle, muchos chicos lo miraban, ya sospechaba un poco el por qué.

-Bien joven Near, hasta aquí lo puedo acompañar- sacando un papel de uno de sus bolsillo se lo entregó al albino- ahí esta donde debe dirigirse ahora.

-Gracias Watari, nos vemos a la salida- el viejo se despidió sonriéndole- veamos…- empezó a caminar en dirección al edificio mientras leía el papel- _sala 3 del 2º piso._

Encontrar la sala no fue difícil, desde dentro del establecimiento parecía más grande y elegante la construcción, L no lo puso en cualquier escuela al parecer. Los chicos que iban y venían por los pasillos parecían ser de familias acomodadas, demás que uno de ellos era de padres millonarios que saciaban todo sus caprichos.

Al llegar a su sala vio un gran número de chicos, que al sentir la presencia de él, voltearon a verlo. Esa sensación no podía ser más incómoda. Aún en el marco de la puerta, buscó un banco donde poder sentarse, encontró uno en la fila al lado de la ventana, camino hacia allá sentándose en el último asiento, no quería sentir todas esas miradas en él.

La primera clase transcurrió con rapidez el profesor había llegado dándole la bienvenida a la escuela, respondiendo algunas dudas de los alumnos, y posteriormente comenzó su clase, que era de historia. La siguiente fue de biología, no pudo evitar aburrirse, la materia él ya la sabia, no por nada era el primero de Wammy's House, tal vez esta escuela no seria un gran reto.

Después de la segunda venia un receso de 20 minutos, donde los chicos aprovecharon para conocerse más entre ellos. Near no estaba interesado en formar lazos de amistad, así que se dedico a mirar por la ventana el paisaje que le daba, un frondoso patio lleno de distintos árboles, caminos de cemento y a lo lejos vio una capilla, debía pertenecer a la escuela.

-Hola- sintió una voz que le hablaba así que giro su mirada a donde provenía la voz- ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto el chico.

-Near- dijo sin dejar de mirar al joven, estaba sentado en el puesto de al lado de él, no lo había notado en toda la clase. Era rubio, le recordó un poco a Mello pero aquel tenia el pelo un poco más corto, llegaba a ocultar sus orejas, sus ojos eran verdes y grandes y tenía de piel morena.

-¿Near? Que nombre tan extraño- le sonrió el chico. Claro, no podía ir diciendo a todo el mundo su verdadero nombre, era el precio de ser el sucesor de L- mi nombre es Demian, mucho gusto-dijo extendiéndole su mano derecha en forma de saludo a lo que Near tardo en responder

-Igualmente- mencionó el albino correspondiendo el gesto sin dejar de mirar los orbes esmeraldas.

Hablar con Demian no era una conversación entretenida, pero si interesante. En esos 20 minutos le hablo un poco sobre él, parecía un chico interesante. No hablaba sobre sus padres, sobre cuanto capital ganaban o cuántos territorios poseían, como lo había escuchado de otros chicos. No le había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre su familia de donde provenía, no parecía interesado en su origen.

-Oye Near- dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente- que lindo cabello tienes.

-…- sabía que su cabello llamaba la atención, demás que era el único albino de la escuela. Si desde que puso un pie en esa escuela lo miraban.

-No te ofendas- dijo calmadamente- de verdad es lindo, parece una pelusita.

-Eso no parece cumplido- dijo volviendo su mirada a la ventana.

-¿Oye Near te gusta venir a la escuela?- dijo sentándose en el puesto al frente del albino.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- expresó volviendo su mirada al rubio.

-A mí me encanta venir, comparto lo que dice Galileo, nunca encontraras a una persona tan ignorante que no pueda aprender algo de ella. En la escuela no solo aprenderás lo que dicen los libros Near…-dijo con una sonrisa sin mirar al albino.

-…- no lo miró sintió que iba una pequeña indirecta para él.

Tal vez por eso L lo había puesto en una escuela, no era para aumentar su conocimiento, eso podía hacerlo solo en casa, sino para conocer algo más allá de lo científico. Miró nuevamente a la ventana.

-Bien…- dijo casi con resignación.

-Eres simpático Near- y en ese momento sonó el timbre de la escuela, así que el chico volvió a su asiento.

Las clases continuaron con rapidez, tal vez porque era el primer día, sin darse cuenta, ya habían acabado. Watari había dicho que lo estaría esperando en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. Estaba guardando sus libros dentro del bolso cuando nuevamente sintió que le hablaban.

-¿Oye Near bajemos juntos te parece?- dijo Demian tomando su bolso y poniéndoselo por encima del hombro.

Solo asintió, la presencia del rubio no le molestaba, hablaba de vez en cuando, así que no era una carga que aguantar. Caminaban juntos hacía la salida, Near miraba los árboles, los arbusto, la flora del lugar. Al parecer, no solo era el colegio grande, sino el campus también. Al estar llegando a la entrada principal, vio el particular vehículo del anciano, que contrastaba con los demás deportivos, caros y grandes autos.

-Me debo despedir me están esperando- dijo mirando a lo lejos a Watari que lo saludaba del otro lado de la calle.

-Bien…- dijo mirando al anciano- nos vemos mañana Near-dijo sonriéndole.

-Si- expresó sin cambiar su semblante serio y se separo de su compañero.

Espero a poder cruzar el paso para peatones, cruzando la calle, entro al vehículo junto con el anciano, y empezaron la marcha a casa.

-¿Y cómo le fue hoy joven Near?- dijo sin dejar de mirar el volante.

-Bien…- no tenia nada más que decir.

-¿Hizo un nuevo amigo?- dijo sonriente, la verdad, es que hacer conversación con Near era mucho más difícil que con L, claro que con él había compartido desde años.

-Él no es mi amigo- comprendió que se refería al rubio- es solo un compañero.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Near se concentraba en la manga de su chaqueta. El cielo estaba gris, el invierno aún no se iba. Cuando llegaron a casa fue directo a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, a su tradicional camisa y pantalones holgados blanco. Bajó las escaleras para almorzar, tenía demasiada hambre, las clases habían terminado a las 3 de la tarde y no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Watari le sirvió un almuerzo abundante, así que comió satisfecho.

Al terminar, subió a su cuarto, en la clase de química le habían dejado tarea, tenía que nombrar los compuesto terciaros que el profesor les había dado. Uno por uno empezó… _dicromato potásico, ortocarbonato manganoso, metafosfito estannoso, ácido ortosilicico._ Estuvo unos 30 minutos nombrando, hasta que terminó

Bajó al salón, con un par de robot, y se sentó en el suelo a jugar mientras se escuchaba en el ambiente a Muzio Clementi, Watari suele colocar muchos clásicos y a L y a él no le molestaba, la música tranquilizaba el ambiente. _Ahora es Franz, _reconoció el cambio de dedos. ¡_Pium pium!_ Los robots empezaban encarnizada batalla.

Al rato después se aburrió de sus juguetes prendió la televisión y estaban dando los informativos se quedo sentado en el suelo. Si L estaba en un caso seguro vería información en la televisión. Pero nada, algo lo irritó, _cuando L vuelva, le preguntare_. El olor a estofado se sentía levemente en el aire. Caminó hacía la cocina y vio al anciano cocinando, había algo que no supiera hacer, _viejo multiuso_.

-¿Joven Near desea algo, ya cenaremos pronto?- preguntó el viejo al sentir la presencia del albino.

-¿No, Watari has sabido algo de L?- preguntó actuando desinteresadamente.

-El jovencito L no ha llamado, ¿esta preocupado por él?- con una sonrisa miró al chico.

-Quería saber como iba en su caso… ¿Watari puedo poner los servicios?- dijo entrando un poco más en la cocina.

-Claro joven Near- dijo un poco estupefacto pero sin demostrarlo.

Con mucha paciencia busco los cubiertos, aquella cocina era amplia y no quería sentirse inútil preguntándole a Watari dónde estaban. Sintió como un pequeño triunfo al por fin poner todos los utensilios, sentándose junto con el anciano, empezaron a comer.

En su habitación, preparaba sus libros y cuadernos para el siguiente día de clase, y se acordó de él, _Demian, ¿_mañana le seguiría hablando? En Wammy's House habían muchos chicos que solo se acercaban a él por interés, tal vez el rubio era también uno de ellos.

Escuchó sonar el teléfono que se encontraba en el pasillo principal de la casa, salió de su habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Los únicos que llamaban a casa eran Roger informándole sobre el orfanato, algunos servicios o L, que llamaba solo cuando estaba afuera. Se acerco hasta la escalera y guardo silencio.

-¿Joven L cómo se encuentra?... yo muy bien y el jovencito igual… me ha dicho que le fue bien en la escuela- L estaba preguntando por él, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente- y dígame sobre aquello…- acercó su oreja como si así pudiera oír con mayor atención- que bien, estará pronto por acá, para cuando llegue tendré todo preparado… a preguntado un poco, pero tranquilo joven L… claro cuando llegue le tendré preparado muchos dulces-sonrió gustosamente el anciano- adiós joven L- y colgando la llamada, su voz no se escucho de nuevo.

No pudo sacar mucho de la llamada, nuevamente en su pieza, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y empezó a hacer una torre con naipes. No quería sentir que L le ocultaba algo, él hacia tiempo le había dicho que seria lo más franco posible, pero era inminente la corazonada de que algo ocurría. Escuchó los pasos de Watari en el segundo piso y entrando la habitación continúa a la de él, que era solo un lugar de bodega, donde se guardaba muebles pequeños, lámparas, sillas viejas, colchones, sábanas, etc. El anciano salió de la habitación para dirigirse a otro cuarto. Sabía que no era el de L, aquella quedaba en dirección contraria, hacia la escalera, y la habitación del anciano no era, esa era la única pieza que estaba en la primera planta. Supuso que era el cuarto vacio. _"Para cuando llegue tendré todo preparado",_ sus manos se detuvieron dejando el último piso de su torre inconclusa. ¿_L traerá a alguien?_, no estaba seguro, era solo un pequeño porciento. Escuchó los pasos de Watari nuevamente, bajando en el pasillo dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto silenciosamente sacando su cabeza, no había rastro del viejo. Presuroso se acerco a la puerta de la habitación en desuso, y abriéndola miro su interior, solo había una cama sin colchón y una cómoda de madera oscura, no había cambio, Watari solo había entrado a verla supuso. Así que la opción de que L traería un invitado por ahora estaba descartada. Volviendo a su habitación, caminó a su cama esquivando a la torre de dados y el puente de legos que había construido en sus horas de ocio. Se puso su pijama de completo blanco, y se metió dentro de las sábanas, el sueño le había venido más temprano así que se acurrucó a la almohada y lentamente cayó en los terrenos de Morfeo.


	4. Pesadilla

Estaba asustado, no sabía dónde estaba, era un oscuro lugar. Trató de levantarse del frío suelo y caminó ciegamente llegando a un largo pasillo, por lo menos ahí había mayor iluminación, algunos focos tintineaban provocando un zumbido, era lo único que se escuchaba. Empezó a caminar con paso desconfiado, el pasillo parecía eterno a sus ojos y la luz empezaba a opacarse, mientras más caminaba, su sombra cada vez más se hacía una con el piso. Pero algo llamó su atención, una leve luz, media anaranjada provenía de la mitad del pasillo. Ahora con paso apresurado y temeroso llegó a lo que era otro pequeño pasillo pero con habitaciones y una de ella en llamas. Trató de acercarse, se sentía en el aire el ardiente calor que despedía el cuarto. El fuego no salía más allá de la entrada de la puerta, así que manteniendo la distancia trató ver el interior del ardiente cuarto. Solo advertía un mueble ardiendo por las llamas y solo escuchaba como saltaban las chispas de algún otro objeto en el interior del cuarto. Pero su mirada quedo fija cuando vio una extraña silueta negra en el interior de la habitación, no sabía a perfección que era, pero a medida que se acercaba pudo distinguir que era la de una persona. La sombra de aquel individuo se seguía moviendo, hacía la salida, hacia él. Estaba asustado, su piel se erizaba y sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, sus respiración era agitada, su pulso aumentaba y sus pupilas se dilataban. Aquello estaba cada vez más cerca, pero se detuvo a metros de la salida, aquella sombra negra no parecía perturbada por el fuego alrededor, no parecía ahogada por el humo que se estaba provocando y cegando el lugar. El fuego empezó a aumentar al caer parte del techo.

-¿Es-esta bien?- trató de formar las palabras, pero la persona en el interior del cuarto no parecía escucharlo- respóndame po-por favor- estaba nervioso, y lo estuvo aún más cuando la persona lo miró, aún que el humo ya era muy espeso dentro de la habitación y el calor empezaba a ser insoportable, podía distinguir la mirada de aquella persona clavada en él- quién es?-pregunto evidentemente asustado.

Vio como entre el humo un brazo se levantaba y se detenía quedando frente a él, no podía estar más asustado.

-A-ayú-ayúdame - pedía con la voz seca y su brazo temblando ligeramente.

La situación no podía ser más tétrica, las llamas empezaban a consumir a la persona, sentía que no podía hacer nada, el interior del cuarto estaba cercado por llamas, se sentía inútil a no poder ayudar a la persona en el interior.

-Ayúda…me por favor- pedía con voz lastimosa y ahora levantado su otro brazo en señal de ayuda.

-No, no puedo- decía en susurros, bajando la cabeza, sus ojos comenzaban a arder y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, no sabia si era por la ceniza o por el pobre humano que estaba pidiendo su inútil auxilio- lo siento, lo siento- decía entre sollozos.

Pero impactante fue la imagen que vio al levantar la mirada, aquellos ojos los reconocía y parte del rostro que podía apreciar le era tan familiares que su sangre se helo, frente a él no se encontraba cualquier persona, sino que…

-¿Mello? – sonó dudoso, sus palabras salían con gran esfuerzo.

-Ayuda- pidió nuevamente.

Caminó de forma involuntaria acercándose al marco de la entrada, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules que le pedían socorro, pero reaccionó cuando sintió que el fuerte calor ardía en su piel.

-Mello- trato de levantar su brazo y acercarlo al rubio a pesar de la distancia- Me…- pero su voz quedo interrumpida cuando el techo se vino abajo encima del rubio, haciendo que el ardiente calor saliera despedido por la única salida, provocando que el albino por inercia cayera hacia atrás- ¿Mello?- se paró rápidamente buscando afanosamente rastro del rubio- ¿Mello?- dijo casi en un grito, su mirada iba a todas parte de la habitación, solo se veía los escombros ardiendo- ¡Mello!- gritó, quería escuchar respuesta, pero nada, solo el pánico dentro de él podía sentir, las lagrimas nuevamente hicieron aparición trágicamente, sentía un punzante dolor de su pecho- ¡MELLO!

Abrió los ojos, estaba sudando y su respiración era acelerada. Trató en poco segundo asimilar aquel sueño o más bien, pesadilla. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, alerta a todo, y solo los fue relajando cuando su respiración se calmaba de a poco. Otra vez era Mello, pero ahora no solo quería interrumpir su dormir, sino que ahora quería matarlo del susto. Ya más calmado, se sentó en la cama y paso su mano por su mejilla para retirar el sudo, pero para su sorpresa, sintió una línea húmeda recorrer a lo largo de esta. Se tocó la otra, seca. Estaba impresionado, había llorado, había llorado por la trágica "muerte" de Mello, había llorado por él… solo una lágrima. Aquello le pareció cómico.

Se dirigió al baño de su habitación, y colocándose frente al espejo vio la fina línea brillante de su mejilla derecha, ahora su rostro estaba inactivo, nuevamente frío. Dejó correr el agua y lavó su cara mirándose nuevamente en el espejo. Al salir del baño se dirigió a la ventana, miro la oscura noche, le costaría trabajo levantarse en unas cuantas horas más para ir a su cuarto día de clase. _Maldito Mello cabrón…_ siempre le echaba la culpa al rubio por interrumpir su sueño, pero esta vez se había pasado de cabrón el inocente rubio. Sentía que en cualquier parte del mundo que estuviera, Mello aún lo odiaba y se vengaba de esta manera por arrebatarle el puesto de sucesor de L . Suspiró cansado y nuevamente se metió a la cama esperando esta vez poder descansar tranquilamente.

Cuando se despidió de Watari y bajó del auto, al mirar a la entrada vio al chico rubio recargado en uno de los pilares de la entrada principal, su mirada estaba ocupada leyendo un libro. Al cruzar la calle sintió al joven acercarse a él.

-Near- miró al de la voz y en silencio caminaron entrando al liceo.

Sentándose en su habitual puesto, sacó uno de sus libros de clase para leerlo. Miró a su derecha y vio que su compañero se encontraba igual de ocupado que él. Su libro tenía una tapa verde oscura, gastada en los bordes, con una borrosa impresión plateada en la portada. Volvió su mirada a su libro.

A la hora del receso sacó una caja con leche achocolatada que Watari le había dado, el cielo estaba más gris que nunca, el anciano hizo bien en entregarle un paragua ya que a una hora antes había empezado a caer lentamente gotas. La siguiente clase era de artes visuales, cambiándose de sala caminaron todos los alumnos a una sala espaciosa con atriles ordenados circularmente. Tomando asiento en cualquier asiento, vio que a su lado no se encontraba el rubio, miró hacia el frente y ahí estaba su rubio compañero, en el atril casi al frente de él, observó como éste le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa y miraba al profesor. A él no se le daba las artes plásticas, miró los lápices pastelun momento, tenía que reproducir el frutero que estaba al centro de la sala, un trabajo simple según la profesora, miró a su compañero de al frente, parecía que sabía lo que hacía ya que se encontraba concentrado en su bastidor. Miró el suyo y empezó a trazar lo mejor que pudo las frutas, la docente iba por los puesto viendo los trabajos mientras anotaba en un cuaderno, cuando llegó a su puesto se quedo en silencio. Near ni se inmutó por la presencia atrás de él, sabía que no era el mejor dibujante, podía ser muy inteligente y calculador, pero expresando lo que sentía y plasmarlo, como había dicho la profesora que lo hicieran, era algo difícil. Antes de que terminara la clase la educadora les pidió que girasen su atril para que los demás pudieran mirar los demás trabajos, para su sorpresa, no era el único con poco talento. Pero se sorprendió cuando miró el trabajo del rubio compañero, era una replica exacta del frutero.

-¿Oye Near te gusta pintar?- pregunto acercando su mirada interrogativa.

-No- dijo cortante, acaso no había visto su dibujo.

-Sabias que el arte es el reflejo del mundo. Si el mundo es horrible, el reflejo también lo será, según Paul Verhoeven- dijo con una sonrisa sin mirarlo.

-…- simplemente no le respondió, sentía que a veces su compañero le decía alguna indirecta muy directa.

La siguiente clase era de Lenguaje y Comunicaciones, el profesor era rápido y sencillo en explicar la materia, así que dio tarea y calendarizó una prueba para la siguiente semana. Muchos alumnos protestaron y el docente los calló.

Al siguiente receso Demian le ofreció unas galletas, que por cortesía aceptó, él se sentó frente a él y miró a través de la ventana cómo caía la lluvia. Cuando mordió la galleta, la sintió dulce en su lengua, sin apuró comió el resto de la galleta.

-¿Te gusta?- vio divertido cómo comía el dulce- las hizo mi madre.

-Están deliciosas- fue honesto y tomando otra que le ofrecía el rubio, era la primea vez que escuchaba referirse de sus padre.

-Se pondrá feliz cuando le diga que alguien más que yo encuentra deliciosa sus preparaciones- dijo contento apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos- ¿oye Near descansaste bien hoy?-preguntó más serio.

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - se sorprendió por lo directa de la pregunta.

-Hoy en la mañana te veías muy cansado y tienes unas ligeras ojeras- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-No dormí muy bien- dijo sin inmutarse a la fuerte mirada esmeralda, se acordó nuevamente de su sueño, ver a Mello desaparecer entre los escombro que le caían hizo que su mirada se apagara.

-¿Un mal sueño?- preguntó como si le leyera la mente.

-Más o menos- dijo desviando su mirada al frondoso patío y después, a la capilla, desde donde estaba podía ver la cruz en la cima de la torre.

-Un día fui a esa capilla, no es grande, pero por dentro es hermosa, se siente la tranquilidad, al parecer no va nadie, ¿sabías que esta escuela tiene un pequeño jardín botánico?

Él solo negó con la cabeza, no se había dado tiempo de recorrer la escuela como su curioso compañero. Cuando sonó el timbre, el rubio volvió a su puesto tomando asiento. La clase de matemática había empezado.

A la salida de clases bajó con su compañero y escuchó en el primer piso mucho murmullo, cuando bajaron por las escaleras vieron un corro formados por los alumnos, al centro estaba tres jóvenes y otros dos en el suelo.

-Esos tres siempre causan problemas- escuchó decir a un joven cerca de él.

-El pelinegro es el peor, no sé cómo ingreso a esta escuela- oyó a otro.

-Sigamos Near- dijo Demian para que siguieran bajando, se habían mantenido quietos ante el pronto espectáculo.

-Si… – trató de bajar las escaleras detrás de su compañero, muchos alumnos seguían quietos en los escalenos, miró nuevamente el centro del pleito y vio como el mayor lo miraba, sonriéndole con sorna. Esa sonrisa que solo le había dedicado Mello, era tan parecida, que se quedo un momento quieto.

-¿Near?- se volvió al no sentir la presencia del albino detrás de él- vamos, se pondrá feo esto- sin rechistar el albino bajo parsimonioso la escalera, saliendo con su compañero- si seguíamos allí vendría el rector y todos castigados por testigos.

-Ya veo…- dijo mirando hacía la salida, ahí estaba Watari esperándolo, al parecer no lo había visto aún, su cara parecía preocupada. Cuando estuvo más cerca el anciano se percato cambiado su apagado gesto a uno tranquilo.

-Joven Near…- dijo saludándolo y miró al joven que lo acompañaba.

-El es Demian Konrad, mi compañero de clases- dijo con su habitual rostro inactivo.

-Un gusto joven Demian, soy Watari, tutor del joven Near- saludo sonriéndole al rubio y estirando su brazo para saludarlo.

-Un gusto igualmente- correspondió el saludo.

-Vamos Watari, adiós Demian- dijo sin mirarlo y caminando junto con Watari.

El camino a casa fue lento, las gotas aún caían con fuerza. De reojo el albino miraba al anciano, parecía un poco preocupado. A lo lejos se escuchó un trueno, se asustó un poco, no le gustaba esos estridentes sonidos en el cielo. El auto se detuvo ante el semáforo, miro por la ventana y vio una iglesia, muy barroca, con gran cantidad de ornamentos en sus paredes, vio a la gente que salía abriendo sus paraguas, hasta que el vehículo empezó su andar. Cuando estaban llegando vio un auto afuera de la casa, _L llegó, _pensó emocionado. Bajó rápidamente del vehículo y camino a la puerta esperando que Watari, que no parecía tan emocionado como él, abriera la puerta.

Cuando la llave abrió la entrada, entro rápidamente, iría a la habitación del azabache, cuando llegaba de un caso se iba a su cuarto a descansar un momento. Pero para su sorpresa, al pasar por afuera del salón, vio que el pelinegro se encontraba allí, pero no estaba solo.

-L…- dijo tratando de sonar calmado, el ambiente se sentía tenso, la habitación era iluminada solo por la luz que entraba del gran ventanal, que poca por el día gris.

-Near?- se giró mirando al susodicho- llegaste…- trataba de parecer emocionado pero su rostro lo preocupaba.

-…- Near lo quedo mirando y después dirigió la mirada a la otra persona que estaba detrás de L, de espalda, era un poco más alto que él, su chaqueta marrón tapaba al extraño desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas.

-¿Near?- pregunto inquisitivo L al mirar la mirada alerta de Near ante el desconocido.

-L…- dicho tratando de referirse a el forastero, lo que L comprendió.

-Bueno Near, esto debía ser una sorpresa…- dijo mirando el suelo, rascándose la cabeza- pero…

-Así que yo era una sorpresa… - dijo el invitando.

-…- Near quedó helado ante la voz del aquella persona, esa voz de su pasado, esa voz de su sueño.

El albino miraba sin pestañar, tratando de no formar gesto en su rostro, como el extraño empezaba a girarse. Sintió un vuelco en él, cuando miro el rostro de…

-Mello…-dijo en un susurro tratando de no parecer intranquilo, en pocos segundos su cabeza razono todo lo que había ocurrido y miró a L- _él era tu caso L?_…

-Joven L está todo listo arriba- dijo Watari entrando al salón, tratando que quebrar la tensión.

-Bien, acompaña a Mello a su cuarto- dijo acercándose al rubio- no hagas una locura- dijo susurrándole cerca y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Si, si papá- dijo irónico caminando junto a Watari pasando al lado de Near hasta desaparecer del salón.

-Near…- dijo acercándose al albino, éste lo miro con su particular gesto intacto- no me darás la bienvenida a casa?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Bienvenido a casa L.


	5. Cicatriz

_Una de las características de del estilo renacentista fue la sencillez y la claridad…_ dejó el lápiz de lado, intentaba concentrarse en su tarea pero era imposible, no sabia que le afectaba tanto… mentira, sabía exactamente que era lo que perturbaba, era él. El que hacia una hora estaba solo en sus sueños, en su pesadilla y ahora, a metros de él. No supo reaccionar delante de él, desde que escuchó su voz y vio su mirada su cuerpo quedó estático, aun que nadie se había dado cuenta. No había visto su rosto con claridad, ya que estaba a contraluz, pero bajo las sombras, sintió esos ojos azulados internase en los de él. Solo cuando el rubio pasó por al lado de él, rozándolo por su brazo, pudo volver en sí. No sabía por qué el rubio le afectaba tanto, era un tonto por dejarse afectar por algo tan… tan…_maldición no estoy concentrado._ Escuchó unos golpes desde su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo virando su mirada al invitado.

-Near…- dijo con una delicada sonrisa el pelinegro, traía consigo una bandeja con una taza con leche tibia- toma- dijo tendiéndole la taza.

-Gracias- el albino tomo el tazón, sabía que L quería decirle algo, la leche era para relajarlo un poco.

-Bueno Near….- dijo acomodándose en la cama sentándose en su singular forma, el albino solo lo miraba, L no se intimidaba por la fría mirada del albino- ¿cómo te fue hoy?- dijo sonriéndole.

-L- se expresó molesto arrugando la frente levemente- sé a lo que vienes….

-Bueno- dijo cambiando su expresión a una serie- sé que no te esperabas nunca encontrarte con Mello… y nunca en la casa. Sé que su relación no es la mejor y que-

-L, ve al punto- dijo un poco molesto, quería saber la intención.

-A la familia le faltaba un integrante- lo miró inexpresivo- y lo fui a buscar.

-…- Estaba impresionando, L estaba más emotivo de lo normal- así que no era un caso,

-Tuve que mentirte, no quería presionarte, así que fui a buscarlo por mí mismo. Además sentía que así podrías despreocuparte.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con un tono molesto.

-Sé que la huída de Mello te afectó Near, aun que no te dieras cuenta…- ahora tenía toda la atención del albino- cuando Watari me informo que Mello se había ido del orfanato, decidí ir a Winchester, quería enterarme de lo sucedido. Y cuando fui a encontrarte, te vi comiendo chocolate, tal vez nunca fuiste consiente de ello, de que empezaste a consumir chocolate después de que Mello se fuera, o que también empezaste ir a la capilla, Roger me había dicho que te había encontrado varias veces allí…- puso su dedo en su labio.

Ahora que lo recordaba, desde que el rubio se había ido del orfanato, sintió las ganas de consumir chocolate a ratos, inconscientemente iba a la pequeña capilla del orfanato, sentía en ese lugar una tranquilidad, una seguridad, y ahora que lo recordaba, Mello cuando pequeño cantaba en el coro. Miró a L y se sintió avergonzado por nunca darse cuenta de aquello, tal vez, solo tal vez, que Mello se fuera de Wammy's House si lo afecto. No lo quería aceptar del todo, porque eso era admitir que el rubio era importante para él.

-Esas costumbres eran de Mello y sentí que debía ocuparme de ti, ya que desde ese momento, tú te convertiste en mi único sucesor- miró a Near cabizbajo- así que prepare todo para sacarte te allí.

-¿Y después ir por Mello?- preguntó sereno.

-No, él había decidido irse bajo su voluntad, pensé que si te traía aquí, podrías sentirte más a gusto. La verdad es que siempre quise traerlos conmigo, y esperaba el momento para hacerlo, pero Mello se adelanto un paso. Así que no quería que tú hicieras lo mismo, aun que sé que no lo harías- dijo burlonamente al albino.

-¿Entonces que te hizo ir por Mello?- preguntó más impaciente.

-Bueno, cuanto te traje para acá, sabía que ahora era yo quien debía cuidar de ti, asi que de vez en cuando iba a tu habitación o Watari iba, para ver si descansabas. Y de vez escuchábamos que mientras dormía, parecías preocupado y repetías el nombre de Mello.

-…- no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o enojado- yo… -no sabia que decir.

-Así que te traje a Mello ¿estas más tranquilo?- preguntó con una sonrisa honesta.

-…- tenía que reconocer, saber que el rubio estaba vivo, lo calmo-… _si, lo estoy_- tomó un mechón de su cabello, algo no encajaba bien- … _L no habría ido a otro país buscando un chico desaparecido solo por el capricho de tenerlo acá por mí_, ¿_qué hubieras hecho si yo no me importaba lo que le sucediera? ¿Que no me importaba nada de Mello? L…-_lo miró intensamente, al igual que él, su rostro alejaba cualquier emoción, pero sabía que L era un poco más emotivo que él- ¿También lo hiciste por ti cierto?

El azabache solo le dedico la última sonrisa para dirigirse a la puerta, pero se detuvo sacando algo de su bolsillo.

-Por qué no vas a darle la bienvenida a Mello y le das esto, esta un poco estresado- estiro su brazo y entre sus dos dedos había una gran tableta de chocolate.

-…- simplemente tomó la barra y la quedo mirando, el pelinegro salió de la habitación en silencio.

Ir donde un Mello estresado era ir por una golpiza, ósea, eso pasaba cuando estaba en Wammy's House ¿acaso Mello en estos años habría cambiado?... se dirigió dudoso a la puerta, respiró hondo y suspiró, admitió que estaba un poco nervioso o tal vez era ansiedad, o las dos cosas. Salió de su pieza para dirigirse a la, ahora, habitación de Mello. Tocó dos veces y espero, si no le contestaba se iría de allí ¿y qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué no era L quien le entregaba la tonta barra? se quería ir de allí, se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Adelante- se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

Miró la puerta por sobre su rostro, tragó su saliva, y se giro completamente tomando el picaportey haciéndolo girar. Solo abrió un poco la puerta, vio que la habitación estaba en penumbras, todavía podía irse de allí.

-Entra de una vez Near- su voz nuevamente lo ponía helado.

Por inercia puso un pie dentro de la habitación y abrió un poco más la puerta, oculto el chocolate detrás de sí sosteniéndolo con su mano, y entró por completo en la pieza. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Después se dio un golpe mental, haberla cerrado no fue buena idea, la habitación solo era alumbrada por la luz del cielo nublando. El rubio estaba sentando en su cama, que ahora tenía un colchón y sábanas, toda la habitación había sido preparada. Estaba de perfil, así que solo veía la mitad en sombras, trato de evitar recordar la pesadilla de esa mañana.

Se mantuvo delante de la puerta, sentía que dar un pasó más era entrar más en la intimidad del rubio. Éste no lo miraba, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto ciego en el piso, el silencio era incómodo, pero como si fuera casualidad Watari nuevamente ayudaba a cortar la tensión. En toda la casa se escuchaba "La Gardenia". Mello hizo una pequeña risa burlona, Near miraba su cabello rubio que por fin era visible sin el gorro la chaqueta.

-¿Qué pasa Near?- hablaba calmado, miró de reojo al albino.

-¿Por qué estás acá?- pregunto fríamente.

-Sabias que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta- respondió un poco molesto por la actitud del albino.

-No eres la persona adecuada para hablarme de educación- le respondió a la defensiva.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo te aprendiste a responder?- volteó su rostro completamente para ver de frente al más joven.

-Yo… no quería ofenderte con mi pregunta, es solo que verte aquí después de dos años, me sorprendió- dijo siendo honesto.

-Y a mí verte con uniforme también- sonrió burlón.

-Cállate- dijo un poco avergonzado- ahora respóndeme- pidió autoritario, a lo que el rubio rió.

-Haz crecido Near…- dijo levantándose- pero yo más…- estaban a un metro de distancia, Near solo podía su silueta y nuevamente la pesadilla apareció en su mente, así que alarmado retrocedió un paso- ¿qué pasa Near, ahora te asusto? Solo desaparecí dos años.

-No me asustas, jamás- respondió adelantando el paso que había retrocedido.

-Yo nunca pensé en volver a Inglaterra- dijo caminando hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Near- pero L me hostigo hasta el cansancio, así que acepte.

-¿Tan fácil eres Mello?- preguntó burlonamente.

-Bueno… L hizo mucho mérito para encontrarme, cuando me fui del orfanato, lo hice para no dejar más rastro de mí, y que me encontrara me choqueo tanto cuando tú me viste allá abajo.

-Solo fue la impresión de ver llegar a L- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-No me digas- dijo dándose vuelta y acercándose a Near- Parece que los dos hemos cambiado un poco Near, ahora estamos nuevamente viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero no creas que soy el mismo mocoso que siempre era segundo, no viviré a tus sombras nuevamente. No creas que me fui del orfanato por ti, en estos dos años nunca me acorde ni de ti, de L o de ese maldito orfanato.

-No te creo, olvidar a tu rival más despreciado, olvidar a quien te cuido y olvidar el lugar que te dio un hogar, lo veo difícil.

-Pero no imposible, ese complejo de inferioridad que me hiciste crear, lo destruí- su voz empezaba a sonar muy sulfurada.

-Bien… ¿Entonces si éramos de tan poca importancia, por qué volviste?- preguntó un poco irritado por la actitud del rubio pero su mirada seguía intacta.

-…- ahora se sentía cabreado por la insistencia que nunca había mostrado el albino, así que sin previo aviso tomó la muñeca de Near levantándola, el aludido solo atinó a resistirse, pero el rubio ejerció mayor presión y llevo la mano del chico hasta su mejilla izquierda- ¿sientes Near, lo sientes?- dijo en un tono que Near no pudo descifrar si era rabia, pena, decepción, solo se mantuvo callado tocando con delicadeza el rostro del mayor- esa es tu respuesta, tener que sobrevivir por ti mismo es difícil Near, nunca lo sabrás, yo he vivido entre la escoria, fui tan rico como pobre, fui tan feliz como miserable, fui tan libre como preso, allá fui de todo ¡y esto Near es la prueba de ello!- dijo soltando su muñeca, su respiración estaba agitada.

Near sobó su muñeca, no sabía que responder, Mello lo había sorprendido haciéndolo callar. Aquello que sus dedos habían tocado lo había asustado, aún tenía la duda, miró el rostro del rubio que ahora se giraba un poco a la tenue luz que entraba y pudo apreciarlo, una gran cicatriz surcaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Apretó con mayor fuerza la barra de chocolate, sin darse cuenta, había dados unos pasos hacia Mello y solo se detuvo cuando éste lo miró.

-¿Algo más que preguntarme Near?- le preguntó de todo.

-Lo siento…- dijo bajando su cabeza.

-No lo sientas, no necesito tu misericordia pelusa- sentándose nuevamente en su cama, se sacó la chaqueta.

Near sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando vio que la cicatriz de Mello llegaba hasta su hombro, casi dejó caer el chocolate.

-Near quiero descansar, así que por favor… déjame solo –dijo en tono resignado lo último.

Near se iba a ir cuando se acordó del por qué L lo había mandado allí, así que acercándose un poco a Mello, le extendió la barra.

-Esto es para ti Mello- dijo mirando el piso, un poco apenado.

-…- el rubio por un momento miró al albino y después la barra, y sonrió para si, tomando la barra sorprendiendo al más joven.

Afuera de la habitación pudo por fin tranquilizarse, volvió rápidamente a su habitación y se mantuvo quieto al medio del cuarto y se miró su mano derecha, _¿esa cicatriz se la habrá hecho con fuego?, _y de nuevo su pesadilla hacía aparición, _Mello…estoy seguro que si ahora estuvieras al frente mío quemándote, no te habría salvado…_

Ya faltaba poco para las 8 de la noche y el cielo ya estaba oscuro, ya habiendo terminado sus deberes, se dispuso a bajar al comedor a cenar. Después de la "bienvenida" a Mello se sintió cabizbajo internamente, no debía mostrar señal que la conversación con el rubio lo había afectado un poco. Bajando los escalones llegó al comedor donde ya estaba L plantado en la silla comiendo todos los dulces que Watari le llevaba.

-Near ven, acompáñame a comer…-dijo llevándose un muffin de chocolate entero a la boca, L de verdad tenia un entorno social desastroso.

-Bueno- dijo tomando su lugar en la mesa- _¿hay algo en esta mesa que no me produzca diabetes?_

-Joven Near- dijo el anciano entrando al comedor con una bandeja- aquí tengo su cena- poniendo el plato frente a el comenzó a comer- ¿el jovencito Mello no bajara a comer, le hice un pastel de chocolate?

-Tranquilo Watari, será mejor dejarlo descansar- metiéndose una frutilla llena de chocolate a la boca- yo le llevare un trozo más tarde.

-Bien…- dijo el anciano un poco apenado. Había hecho ese pastel especialmente para Mello y quería verlo degustarlo contento.

Cuando ya terminaron de cenar, L y Near se fueron al salón, el más joven a jugar con un robot que L le había traído de Estados Unidos y el "adulto" a comer un postre mientras miraba la televisión, gustaba de ver programas de investigación. Near se divertía con su robot que venía con sonidos incluidos y el azabache lo miraba de vez en cuando.

-¿Oye Near cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

-Bien, como siempre…- dijo sin despegar su mirada de su nuevo robot, que despedía luces de varios colores o sonidos de disparos.

-Watari me dijo que te habías hecho un buen compañero…- dijo tratando de no sonar interesado.

-Watari es un soplón- haciendo reír a L se acercó un poco a él, dejando de ponerle atención a su robot y cargando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón- pero no un mentiroso.

-Que bueno que hayas que te este yendo bien pequeño- dijo revolviendo las hebras albinas.

-Me iré a acostar, mañana tendré que hacerme las ganas de hacer deportes- dijo resignado- descansa L.

-Descansa Near-

Vio como el chico desaparecía y apagando la televisión, fue hacia la cocina pidiéndole a Watari un trozo del pastel. Subiendo las escaleras fue a la pieza del albino, abriendo un poco la puerta y metiendo la cabeza dentro del cuarto, vio que el chico estaba durmiendo, de seguro ya no tendría malos sueños. Cerrando la puerta se dirigió al último cuarto del pasillo, entró la cabeza y vio al rubio acostado, de seguro se había quedado dormido, aprovecharía de comerse el pastel en su pieza escondido. Empezando a sacar su cabeza escuchó;

-No estoy durmiendo L, pasa- se levanto Mello quedando sentado en la cama.

-Te traje algo para que comas- mencionó pasándole la bandeja con el fino plato que llevaba la rebanada de pastel, ahí se fue sus ganas de comer pastel.

-Gracias L- dijo llevándose un trozo de pastel a su boca, el aroma a chocolate embriagó sus sentidos- está delicioso -metiéndose otra rebanada de pastel a la boca.

-No olvides lavar tus dientes después- y sin pedir permiso se sentó en la cama del rubio en su original pose.

-No soy un bebe L- haciendo un mohín siguió comiendo. El azabache solo atinó a sonreír.

-Mañana baja a desayunar con nosotros Mello- sonó más a petitoria que a orden.

-…- no le respondió, solo siguió comiendo ansiosamente el pastel, le había dado hambre durante la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Near salió de su habitación y miró la puerta de la habitación del rubio, recordó lo vivido ayer, debía dejar de pensar en ello. Llegando al comedor, vio al azabache recién sentándose en su puesto principal en la mesa, Watari entraba poniendo los últimos alimentos en la mesa.

-Buenos días joven Near- le saludo sirviéndole un vaso con leche.

-Buenos días Watari, bueno días L- saludo sentándose.

-Buenos días Near- saludo el azabache por encima del diario que leía y llevando una fina taza con café a la boca.

Los tres comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, Near se servía una tostada con mermelada de mora, Watari tomaba un sorbo de su oscuro café y L partía una rebanada de tarta.

-Joven L cuántas veces le he dicho que leer el diario en la mesa mientras come no es de educación- sonó agotado el anciano.

-Consiénteme Watari- dijo llevándose una donut azucarada a la boca.

-Buenos días- todos miraron al rubio llegar al comedor y sentándose al lado de Near, vestía una camiseta negra al igual que sus pantalones como lo hacía en su infancia- disculpen, pero me cuesta responder en las mañanas- dijo sobándose los ojos con el puño de su camiseta- ¿Watari aún te queda de ese pastel de ayer?

-Si claro joven Mello- dijo contento el anciano levantándose de su silla y yendo por un trozo de pastel.

-¿Dormiste bien Mello?- preguntó L dejando el diario de lado

-Si, me costó levantarme- tomó el jarrón con leche para servirse en un vaso mientras llegaba el anciano con su apetecido pastel- gracias Watari.

El anciano parecía feliz al ver al rubio gomer gustosamente su pastel, L igual estaba contento, podría decir que su familia estaba completa. Pero un rubio se mantuvo callado en todo momento, se sentía un poco nervioso teniendo al rubio al lado, cuando había entrado al comedor pudo ver con mayor detalle la cicatriz. Nuevamente se sintió cabizbajo, se había dicho un montón de veces que no sintiera pena por el rubio pero era inevitable esa marca en su rostro lo hacia ver más… ¿humano?, no es que el adicto al chocolate fuera un ser perverso, y muchos lo parecía ahora llevando un rosario colgado en su cuello.

-Bueno, es hora de irme a la escuela ¿vamos Watari?- dijo limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.


	6. Cansancio

El cielo estaba un poco despejado de las nubes, y por los estrechos espacio, entraba los rayos del sol.

Miraba vacíamente las alturas, el trayecto a la escuela fue lento. L se había despedido de él en la puerta de la casa, regalándole una sonrisa amable. Pero detrás de él estaba el rubio, que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando llegó a su sala vio a Demian sentado al frente de su puesto.

-Si te gusta sentarte ahí ¿por qué no te cambias de puesto?- preguntó tomando asiento

-Porque te daría la espalda Near ¿cómo estas?

-Bien gracias- contestó cortante.

-Mmm… - miró hacia la ventana- no te creo.

-No me importa- contestó nuevamente sacando sus libros.

-¿…?- era su idea, o el albino estaba más cortante que otros días.

En la casa estaba Mello sentado en el sofá del salón, miraba la televisión aburridamente, de nuevo se sentía dormitar.

-Mello no te duermas en el sillón- mencionó el azabache acercándose y sentándose junto con el rubio.

-Te dije que en la mañana no reacciono- dijo cambiando el canal de televisión.

-¿Ayer qué le hiciste a Near?- le preguntó llamando la atención del rubio

-No lo pegue L, solo que él fue muy insistente y me cabreo un poco- ahora miraba al ojinegro- ¿le vino la rebeldía o qué?

-Es su curiosidad Mello…

-El nunca fue curioso L, a menos antes…- dijo mirando nuevamente la televisión.

-Tú también cambiaste Mello, me prometiste que intentarías llevarte bien con él…

-Yo nunca te lo prometí L- dijo tajante.

-No, no lo hiciste pero viniste conmigo… - el rubio lo miró nuevamente- no hagas tonteras Mello, no quiero peleas en esta casa.

-…- no quiso responder, simplemente se dedico a cambiar los canales de televisión.

En la hora de Educación Física todos estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela elongando.

-Near eres muy tieso…- dijo empujando su espalda- la idea es que toques tus pies.

-Es lo máximo a lo que puedo llegar- sentado en el suelo, con las piernas juntas y estiradas trataba de tocar la punta de sus pies.

-Eso no es nada…- y empujando la espalda del albino con un poco de fuerza- mucho mejor.

-Se me están durmiendo las piernas…

-Levántate que ahora me toca a mí- y sentándose en el piso- viste, yo casi toco mis pies.

-Ahora si los tocaras- y empujando fuertemente la espalda de Demian

-¡Ah! ¡Near!...- su voz sonaba adolorida- yo no fui tan brusco.

-…- no replico, pero internamente tenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¡Vengan todos!- todos los alumnos se amontonaron alrededor de la profesora- bien niñitos, ahora los quiero ver trotar, veinte vuelta alrededor de la cancha y los que terminan se van a las colchonetas para hacer abdominales- y con un pitazo dio por comenzada la tarea.

A Near esto no le gustaba para nada, su cuerpo no era para elongar, correr ni ejercitar. En Wammy's House nunca tuvo que hacer esto, allá no importaba el físico. Su trote era lento, casi una caminata, todos pasaban rápidamente por al lado de él, hasta Demian lo había hecho. En la vuelta diez sentía pesadas las piernas, sus compañeros, al contrario, aún aguantaban sin problemas. En la vuelta quince su respiración era dificultosa, sus piernas ya no podían más. Pero al pasar los tortuosos minutos, terminó. Lentamente camino hacia las colchonetas, en una de ellas estaba su rubio compañero.

-Te vez cansado Near- decía mientras daba abdominales.

-Digamos que esto no es lo mío- se sentó en el piso calmando su respiración.

Si el trote fue difícil, los abdominales también lo sería, tenía que dar lo máximo posible en 60 segundos. Empezó moviéndose rápidamente, pero mala idea fue, ahora estaba más agotado, de nuevo su respiración se agitaba, no quería más. Solo pudo dar 25 abdominales, muy bajo. La profesora lo mandó a camarines para que se cambiase de ropa. No habían muchos compañeros, unos se estaban vistiendo, otros duchando y los demás ya se habían ido a la sala. Al albino no le gustaba bañarse frente a otros, en Wammy's House tampoco lo hacia. Así que solo se vistió, en casa se bañaría. Al salir de los camarines camino hacia el exterior, el sol golpeo su piel, el calor era agradable, caminó observando los árboles que habían, vio unas golondrinas anidando en uno. Al llegar al edificio se interno en un pasillo con varias salas, caminaba tranquilo, ya que después de esta clase tenía el último receso, pero sintió que algo caminaba detrás de él, no quiso darle importancia, pero;

-Hola- se escucho detrás de él, a lo que no respondió y siguió su camino, pero una mano había tomado su muñeca derecha y lo daba vuelta- hola.

-…- no sabía por qué ese chico le hablaba, éste lo miraba divertido.

-Oye respóndeme, estoy siendo amable contigo- dijo más serio.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó un poco molesto, gesto que su rostro no mostró.

-Buuu, eres muy poco simpático- dijo el pelinegro haciendo un mohín- no deberías serlo conmigo- amenazó apretando la muñeca de Near- eres lindo- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Suéltame ahora- exigió el albino mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No me provoques- tomó el rostro del albino con su mano libre- ya nos habíamos visto antes ¿te acuerdas? Desde ese momento tu mirada quedó en mi memoria, así que seamos amigos.

-¿Quién quiere ser tu amigo? Suéltame- dijo tratando sacar la mano de su rostro con su mano libre.

-Alguien que sabe que le conviene serlo- dijo con voz atemorizante que en el albino no causo tal emoción.

-Suéltalo Evans- apareció el rubio con una mirada molesta.

-Buuuh, dos contra uno no vale- dijo divertido soltando al albino y acercándose un poco a su oreja- esto no termina aquí- y sin más que decir, se fue.

-¿Te hizo algo malo Near? – preguntó preocupado.

-No, vamos estoy cansado.

Caminaron juntos a su aula, pero parecía no haberle afectado que aquel pelinegro impulsivo lo acorralara, pero en cambio, el rubio tenía una mueca de molestia. En el receso Near le insistía en que no le había hecho nada. No le mentía, ya que el albino sabía lo que era tener un matón detrás de él. El rubio solo lo miró preocupado y se sentó en su puesto.

En casa las cosas estaban más distendidas, en todos los rincones de la casa se escuchaba a Liszt, salir del antiguo vinilo. Mientras dos chicos se encontraban ocupados en el salón.

-¿L es necesario esto? yo puedo aguantarlo- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No seas cobarde Mello, déjamelo a mí…- detrás del rubio se encontraba éste.

-No es que desconfié de ti L, pero…- su voz sonó se apagó por el jalón en su brazo y sintió un intenso dolor en su hombro- ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡L me duele!- gritaba con un agudo dolor en el hombro

-Para que aprendas a tener mayor cuidado- dando un último tirón y empujando el hombro el rubio, parecía callar- listo.

-Maldito…- decía lastimosamente sobándose su hombro- eso fue muy rudo L.

-No llores Mello, agradece que solo te dislocaste el hombro, así que no vuelvas a correr por las escaleras, te cortaste el labio además idiota.

-No estaba corriendo, me tropecé con un estúpido robot que estaba tirado en la escalera, ese Near…- dijo molesto.

-Ese Near nada, tú debiste haberte fijado bien- sacó un poco de algodón y empezó a limpiar la mancha de sangre que tenía en el labio inferior el rubio.

-No lo defiendas, mira como me dejo L- trató de parecer inocente haciendo un mohín.

-No hagas berrinches L- reía divertido por la expresión de Mello- le diré que no deje sus juguetes tirado en cualquier parte.

-…- no contestó, solo estaba mirando como el azabache curaba concentrado su herida- L…

-Dime… - dijo guardando el algodón y el alcoholen el botiquín.

-¿Has besado a alguien?- preguntó curioso ante la expresión del detective.

-Claro que sí…- dijo tratando de parecer pasible ante la pregunta tan directa y fuera de contexto que el rubio le arrojó- ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque no me imagino a ti besando a alguien- rió a carcajadas- eres tan poco sociable que me sorprendería si lo hubieras hecho.

-Yo también tuve tu edad Mello- lo miró algo ofendido.

-¿Cómo fue?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mello fue hace tiempo…

-¡Vamos L! dime quién fue tu primer beso- dijo acercándose al pelinegro.

-…- suspiró resignado a lo que el rubio ensancho su sonrisa- fue una chica, estábamos en Wammy's House, nunca la tome en cuenta y tampoco lo hice después de aquel fugaz beso ¿contento? – lo miró apacible.

-Pero que beso más aburrido… - dijo neutro mirando el piso- ¿y qué pasó con la chica?

-No sé ni me interesa- sentenció poniendo su pulgar en su labio.

-¿Y eso a sido todo? ¿no hay otro después de ese?- preguntó curioso buscando la mirada del azabache.

-No- el rubio lo miró con sorpresa, se sintió un poco apenado por la forma en que Mello lo miraba.

-… pero de lo que te has perdido L- dijo aún asimilando lo de L.

-No le veo lo interesante a ese acto- y poniéndose de pie con intención de irse.

-Dices eso porque esa niñita no sabia hacerlo- caminó presuroso poniéndose delante de L- déjame intentarlo- sonrió desafiante.

-…- se paró en su pose encorvada y miró fijamente al rubio- supongo que no me dejaras caminar si digo que no.

-Así es- sonrió triunfante- cuando era niño siempre quise besarte- tomó el brazo del azabache para acercarlo- pero tu solo me dejabas besarte en la mejilla ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, sigues igual de hostigoso e impulsivo que cuando pequeño- sonrió también al recordar al pequeño rubio que siempre le pedía un beso cuando lo s iba a ver al orfanato- pero en esos tiempos era más inocente.

-Jejeje crecí L, cúmpleme el sueño de mi niñez- rió cándidamente.

-Bien…- no se podía negar, no había visto a Mello sonreír de esa manera desde que se fue del orfanato- pero recuerda que soy tu tutor y L.

-Si, si, seré respetuoso por ser usted My Lord- dijo tirando más el brazo del mayor.

El rubio cerró sus ojos al igual que el pelinegro ante el contacto de sus labios, hasta ahora L no sentía algo diferente del beso de la chica del pasado. Pero Mello no se hizo esperar, y apretó los labios del mayor con los suyos y empezó a moverlos aumentando el tacto entre sus labios. El pelinegro al principió se sorprendió por la iniciativa del rubio, pero no pudo negar que aquel tacto entre sus bocas le gustaba, así que solo se dejo llevar por los labios expertos del menor. Pero éste se encontraba igualmente impresionado de que L no lo detuviera ante su impulsivo atrevimiento, así que sin desaprovechar la oportunidad siguió con el beso. Por inercia tomó tu otro brazo acercando más el cuerpo del mayor, a lo que solo respondió tratando de ayudar en el beso que en un momento se volvió más candente. El azabache tenía su cuerpo rígido, solo respondía sus labios ante el beso, el rubio no podía estar más complacido por ello, sonrió satisfecho en su mente. Pero el aire faltó y se separaron.

-¿Bien ahora cumplí tu sueño?- preguntó un poco jadeante y levemente ruborizado.

-Si- le dedicó una sonrisa complacida.

-Estaré en la cocina comiendo- y sin esperar que el rubio respondiera, se fue.

El timbre sonó indicando la finalización de las clases, todos guardaban sus cosas dentro de sus bolsos mientras el profesor de matemáticas se iba de la sala. Cuando estaba por terminar de guardas sus libros y cuadernos vio por la ventana y pudo observar una sombra entre los árbol, alguien estaba caminando y pronto supo de quien trataba, era el pelinegro acosador que salía de los árboles para mirarlo desde lo bajo y dedicarle una sonrisa con sorna. El albino solo atinó a apartar su mirada de la ventana y cerrar su bolso.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó el rubio, a lo que el albino solo respondió asintiendo con su cabeza.

Caminando hacía el exterior se encontró con el anciano esperándolo al otro lado de la calle se despidió del rubio y se dirigió hacía el automóvil.

-Parece cansado joven Near- dijo Watari sin desviar la mirada del camino.

-Lo estoy- bostezó, se sentía realmente agotado.

Cuando llegó a casa, L lo esperaba en la entrada mientras comía un caramelo, al entrar no vio rastro del rubio y caminó hacia su dormitorio para cambiar su uniforme. Cuando estaba terminando de abotonar su holgada camisa escuchó los golpes en su puerta y vio al azabache entrar por ella.

-¿Qué ocurre L?- preguntó metiendo el último botón en el ojal de la camisa.

-Nada, solo quería saber cómo te había ido hoy- caminó hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse sobre ella.

-Bien, solo un poco cansado por el ejercicio ¿es necesaria esa clase?- preguntó sentándose al lado de él casi en una misma posición.

-Claro que sí, tienes que ser más fuerte que yo, debes ser mucho mejor que yo en todo los sentidos.

-Bien…- agachó su cabeza tomando un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él, eso de ser mejor era algo que tenía grabado desde pequeño.

-Near debes llevarte bien con Mello- dijo seriamente mirándolo- aun que él ya no es mi sucesor y tampoco creo que quiera serlo, su capacidad es favorable, recuerda que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

-…- no respondió, solo asintió obedeciendo.

-Bien, entonces bajemos a almorzar.

La comida fue silenciosa y tranquila, el anciano sentía que algo había ocurrido en su ausencia, Mello se veía felizmente comiendo y el pelinegro estaba casi igual que siempre, de no ser por esa mínima sonrisa reflejada. Pero Near también se había dado cuenta de ello, el aura rosa de la persona que tenía al lado izquierdo le molestaba, parecía estúpidamente feliz, y el azabache parecía cómplice de ello.

En su pieza se sintió más tranquilo, la luz del sol entraba por la alta ventana y alumbraba casi la totalidad del cuarto. Su mente divagaba en las notas de su cuaderno, estudiaría para la prueba de la próxima semana, pero desconcentró cuando escuchó un fuerte grito, sabía ya de quien era, después escuchó que le gritaba a alguien, lo más probable que con L. Puso nuevamente su concentración en su cuaderno pero sintió los pasos estridentes subir las escaleras y detenerse. Se preparo mentalmente para lo que venía…

-¡Tú, pedazo de algodón con patas!- gritó sulfurado al entrar estrepitosamente al cuarto- ¡auch! ¡auch! L- pero acabó su griterío cuando el pelinegro lo sacó de la habitación apretándole la oreja y tirándolo hacía afuera.

-Near no dejes tus juguetes regados en la casa, así que guárdalos por favor- salió de la pieza cerrando la puerta, del otro lado de la habitación se escuchaba la voz de Mello aun enfadado.

Ese hecho había pasado en casi un minuto, no tuvo ni tiempo para preguntar que sucedía, qué habían hecho sus pobres robots. Parece que algo serio porque en la cena el rubio lo fulminó con su mirada.


	7. Caja

_**Para las que leen esto, este capítulo lo había subido como el 6, pero era el 7, así que ya hice los cambios respectivos, lean el 6, y como disculpa, subire el octavo.**_

Era sábado por la tarde, toda la mañana estuvo estudiando y repasando materia como siempre lo hacía. Solo salió de su cuarto para desayunar y almorzar y al azabache no le agradaba que se encerrara todo el día. Así que meditándolo un momento decidió que era oportuno salir por provisiones. Llamó a los chicos y les ordeno ir por sus abrigos para salir a comprar. Se extrañaron que salieran a eso ya que era Watari el que se encargaba de las compras.

El clima estaba muy fresco, corría una brisa fría en el ambiente. Todos ya habían salido de la casa, Near iba con un abrigo hasta la rodilla de color gris, el rubio iba con la misma prenda de otro material de color morado oscuro. L traía lo primero que pilló colgado, poniéndose un abrigo largo de color negro. En el auto iban atrás el rubio con el albino, ambos mirando la ventana a su lado, mientras que adelante iba Watari conduciendo y L miraba los edificios pasar. Al estacionar el vehículo fueron a un pasaje lleno de tiendas de muchos estilos y productos. Llegaron hasta un gran supermercado donde Watari iba caminando llevando un carrito de compras y a su lado, Near. Los otros dos se habían desaparecido en algún pasillo de la tienda escogiendo lo que más le gustaba, el albino no era fanático de nada, el fanatismo solo te cegaba.

Watari solo metía al carrito solo lo necesario, se detenía a veces por momentos para saber que llevar, Near solo caminaba tranquilo, sin opinar, Watari sabía que el chico no diría nada a menos que éste le preguntara. De la nada llegó Mello metiendo en el carro muchas, pero muchas barras de chocolate de todo los tipos y marcas. Después llegó el pelinegro metiendo bolsas con caramelos, y un pastel. Watari veía como el carrito casi se llena de tanto azúcar.

-Watari no pude traer los helados y demás pasteles, así que acompáñame.

Mello iba riendo, caminaba junto con L delante de él, el rubio siempre fue el más sociable. Cuando terminaron las compras el anciano llevó las bolsas al auto ayudado por el rubio, Near junto con L se habían quedado un momento solos.

-Near tú todavía no compras algo que te guste ¿qué quieres?- preguntó interesado por escuchar la respuesta del chico.

-…- meditaba un momento, no le gustaba nada, así que buscó algo en su mente- necesito más cubos rubik.

-Bien vamos a comprarlos.

En el auto esperaba ya sentados el rubio con el anciano, habían pasado largos 20 minutos en los que mello aguanto comiendo una barra de su delicioso chocolate. Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio como el albino se sentaba, llevaba consigo una caja de cartón llena de cubos multicolores. El albino parecía contento, miraba los cubos con ansias, aun que su rostro no lo demostrara. Así que no soporto por mucho tiempo y sacó uno de sus cubos sin preguntárselo el albino lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos, incrédulo, pero no diría nada, _"Near debes llevarte bien con Mello", _recordó las palabras de L, y las repetía. Mientras el pelinegro no se había perdido detalle de la acción del rubio, _no sacaras nada haciendo eso Mello…_ observó como el albino se mantuvo paciente volteando su mirada a la ventana, el rubio parecía aguantarse las ganas de tirarle el cubo en la cabeza.

Ya en casa, el albino subió a su habitación con su caja de cartón entre las manos. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y se sentó en el suelo alfombrado sacando todos los cubos, miraba cada detalladamente, pero le faltaba algo, le faltaba un cubo. Como si le leyeran la mente, escucho la perilla de su puerta girar y miró como el rubio sin su permiso entraba en su cuarto. Lo miró a los ojos, el rubio se detuvo delante de él y su caja, dejando un cubo de su mano, cayendo a la caja.

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto Mello, no te aburres?- seguía sin despegar su mirada del los ojos azules.

-Debe ser la costumbre- bufó molesto dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

-Estoy tratando de llevarme bien contigo…- dijo mirando el rubik que el rubio dejo caer.

-¡Já!- ironizó volteándose para mirar al albino- no te van las bromas.

-No lo hago- miró al rubio molesto.

-¿Me estás provocando?- preguntó con mirada altiva.

Near no respondió, solo miró como el rubio se giro para salir cerrando fuertemente su puerta, si trató de llevarse bien con el rubio, solo había conseguido lo contrario. Suspiró cansado, se esperaba la mirada hosca del rubio en la cena.

El fin de semana había pasado con rapidez, indiferente a la mirada arisca de Mello. Después de desayunar, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa donde estaba el azabache, despidiéndose de él se fue.

Cuando estuvo solo en la entrada, caminó hacía la habitación del rubio. No se le había pasado desapercibido la mirada de Mello y la indiferencia de Near hacia esta. Golpeó la puerta y entró al cuarto del rubio que estaba a acostado en la cama boca abajo. Se acercó sutilmente sentándose al lado de él.

-¿Qué quieres L?- preguntó mirando la pared.

-Solo vengo a preguntar algo, ¿por qué insistes en molestar a Near? sabes que solo te ignorara.

-No lo sé…-dijo neutro.

-Mello, sabemos que ya no eres mi sucesor así que no tendría que haber rivalidad entre Near y tú- decía mientras miraba un punto ciego en el piso- entonces…

-…- aun que L no mirara, el rubio tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto, pero trataba que su voz no lo demostrara- tal vez sea la costumbre.

-Mmm bien… - dijo no muy convencido de las palabras del rubio- trata que esa mala costumbre se erradique- y sin más que exponer, se encaminó hacia la salida.

Estaba molesto, no soportaba que le dijeran que hacer, podría apreciar mucho a L, pero no le gustaba para nada que lo obligara a hacer. Se levanto de la cama con pesar y se fue al baño del cuarto para ducharse.

Cuando sonó el estridente ruido del timbre anunciando el fin de las clases, todos empezaron a guardar sus libros, cuadernos, estuches… Pero Near seguía escribiendo lo que retenía su mente, no e le debía ir ninguna idea que el profesor había dicho. El rubio lo miraba divertido, la expresión de concentración de Near era igual que toda sus otras expresiones. Ya terminando sus anotaciones, empezó a guardad sus útiles.

-Near toma- dijo el rubio estirando una caja de madera- para ti.

-… - no dijo nada, se puso su bolso y tomo la pequeña caja de madera- gracias

-Espero que te gusten, mi madre dijo que te las diera- declaró expresando una amable sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias a ella- dijo un poco sorprendido, nunca un compañero le había dado algo por muy minúsculo o insignificante que sea, así que no sabia muy bien como reaccionar.

-Bueno me despido, tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

-Adiós.

Los pasillos ya estaban medios vacios, no sabia que se había demorado tanto, al bajar por las escaleras vio que subía aquel detestable pelinegro que al percatarse de él, atinó a mirarlo socarronamente.

-Vaya, no pensé que nos encontraríamos nuevamente- dijo acercándosele y poniéndose frente a él impidiéndole pasar.

-No te conozco, por favor dame permiso para pasar- neutro como siempre, trato de ser indiferente a la mirada del pelinegro pero éste agarro su muñeca, provocando que casi resbala la caja de madera de sus manos.

-Eres muy difícil, pero te daré otra oportunidad, ¿vale?, así que empecemos de nuevo.

-No te pedí otra oportunidad, déjame pasar.- volvió a exigir el albino ya molesto de la actitud de su captor.

-Solo quiero que seamos amigos- y empujándolo fuertemente en un esquina acorralándolo- pero tú eres demasiado terco ¿acaso no me temes?

-Por qué debería darle importancia a alguien insignificante como tú- su voz se quebró por la fuerte cachetada que recibió, cortándole el labio.

-Cuida tus palabras albino, he sido muy paciente contigo.

-…- no había escuchado lo que el pelinegro le había dicho, su mente estaba en el golpe que le había dado, hace tiempo que nadie le había pegado, solo Mello lo había hecho- dame permiso.

-Tú no entiendes quien tiene el poder ahora- y con una mano tomó la barbilla del albino- tienes unos lindos ojos.

-Suéltame idiota- cerró los ojos cuando vio la mano del mayor levantarse para golpearlo nuevamente pero se extraño cuando dejo de sentir la presión sobre él.

-Maldito- maldijo Evans al rubio.

-Near ven- sin esperar, el albino se acerco a él sintiéndose más relajado por tener a alguien que lo ayudara- supuse que encontrarías a Near cuando te vi tomar este camino.

-¿De nuevo tú? ¿es que eres su guardaespaldas o qué?-dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Deja de molestar, así que vete Evans- su mirada expresaba molestia hacia el pelinegro.

-Eres muy confianzudo al decir mi nombre- sonrió burlonamente- o quieres que te golpee.

-No te tengo miedo- y sin esperar los dos se trenzaron a golpes y patadas.

Near no sabía que hacer, podría irse sin hacer ruido y dejar a los brutos ahí peleando. Pero Demian lo había defendido, pero no era necesario llegar a los golpes. El rubio le había dado un golpe de lleno en el pómulo del contrario mientras que este le daba uno en abdomen, ambos ya tenían varias marcas y por el cansancio se habían detenido. Se miraban detenidamente hasta que se escuchó unos paso en el segundo piso, era el rector.

-Bien, dejemos esto hasta aquí por ahora, nos volveremos a encontrar- había dicho eso más para el rubio que para el albino.

-Vámonos Demian, si te ven así los dos tendremos problemas.

Solo acató, Near lo ayudo a bajar las escaleras restantes, el golpe en el estomago había sido muy fuerte, además tenía una mejilla hinchada y empezaba a notársele un cardenal cerca de su ojo derecho, arriba de la ceja.

-Te golpeó- dijo mirando el suelo- no podía dejarlo ir intacto.

-No era necesario, ahora no te dejara tranquilo- dijo sin mirarlo, el rubio solo sonrió.

Watari estaba preocupado, Near debía haber aparecido hace treinta minutos, vio que la gran mayoría de los alumnos se habían retirado ya. Pero su preocupación desapareció cuando lo vio venir, sin embargo, volvió a aparecer y aumentada cuando vio al rubio en tal estado siendo ayudado por el albino a caminar, además que éste venía con una mejilla roja y el labio partido. Sin esperar camino presuroso a su encuentro.

-¿Joven Near qué sucedió?- miraba atónito el estado de ambos.

-Watari ayúdame a llevarlo al auto.

Sin rechistar, el anciano llevó al rubio al vehículo, donde se sentó en los puestos de atrás.

-Near yo puedo irme solo-

-Guarda silencio- interrumpió éste acomodándose en el asiento delantero y colocando su caja entre sus piernas- esto es por lo de hoy y lo del viernes.

-Bien…- dijo nuevamente sonriendo resignado.

-Watari partamos.

Y el anciano emprendió el viaje. Habían tardado cerca de media hora en llegar a la casa del rubio. Su casa estaba protegida por una muralla cubierta de espesa vegetación, la gran reja restringía el paso a la antigua casa, de estilo victoriano, con tres pisos y una gran chimenea.

-Muchas gracias Near y Watari, será mejor que me apure, mi madre debe estar igualmente preocupada, adiós- y sin más, se alejo de ellos.

-Que hermosa casa la del chico- dijo en anciano más para si.

Near se fijo que en una de las ventanas la cortina estaba media corrida y pudo ver el rostro de una joven que, desde que habían llegado, no había despegado su mirada de la ventana.

L estaba en el salón mirando el ventanal hacía el patio, hace una hora que debían haber llegado Watari y Near. Llevó su dedo pulgar a sus labios, estaba preocupado. El timbre de la puerta lo alertó dando grandes pasos llegando a la puerta y abriéndola, ahí estaba el anciano y el albino con una caja entre sus manos. Los dejo pasar e interrogó al anciano primero.

-¿Watari por qué se demoraron?- preguntó sin cambiar su semblante.

-Fue culpa mía- respondió el albino mirando al detective, y éste recién se vino a dar cuenta de cómo venía el rostro del chico.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- dijo acercándose al albino ahora mostrando su preocupación en el rostro.

-Es obvio no- apareció el rubio en el salón- lo golpearon.

-...- maldijo al rubio en su mente, iba a inventar algo pero fue tarde.

-¿Es verdad Near?- no escuchó respuesta del albino, así que lo tomo como un "si"- ¿quién fue?

-No quiero más problemas, así que me voy a mi pieza- antes de que L respondiera ya había salido con paso presuroso del salón.

El pelinegro estaba parado en el salón aún, el anciano se había ido a la cocina y Mello había pasado de él para sentarse en el sofá a ver televisión. Cuánto llevaba estático, cómo cinco minuto, diez tal vez, el azabache le daba la espalda, solo podía ver su espalda encorvada, pero de repente este se giro viéndolo directamente a los ojos y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Solo observaba como el pelinegro se le acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sentado en su escritorio, se dispuso a estudiar, mañana tendría una prueba y aun que ya había estudiado lo suficiente los días anteriores, no perdía nada estudiando un poco más. Se tocaba su mejilla, le dolía, y su labio le empezaba a arder. Sintió un grito de la baja planta, obviamente del rubio y escuchó como subía las escaleras y se encerraba en su pieza dando un portazo.

L entraba a la pieza del rubio sin avisar, éste estaba boca abajo en su cama. Se acercó al lado de él, dándole la espalda. El rubio solía ser demasiado terco.

-He dicho que no quiero L- dijo aún con su cara oculta en la almohada.

-Lo sé, pero Mello, esto también te puede favorecer a ti.

-¿Y en qué me puede favorecer ser la niñera de Near?- preguntó molesto.

-No serás su niñera, solo quiero que veas que quiere ocultar, además, te servirá para hacer el bachillerato, solo será un año Mello.

-No quiero, no me puedes obligar como a Near- sabía que ese comentario podía molestar al azabache, pero quería dejar claro que no sucumbiría.

-Yo no lo obligue a nada, lo hice porque seria lo mejor para él, como creo que esto puede ser lo mejor para ti también. No te estoy pidiendo que lo sigas a sombra, solo te pido que lo veas de vez en cuando, además así terminas el bachillerato y puedes ir a la universidad y-

-¿Quién dice que quiero ir? No escojas por mí- bufó molesto.

-¿No te gustaría ser más independiente? Sé que no te gusta estar encerrado, así que lo pensé muy bien y esto te beneficiara, mucho a ti.

-…- se lo estaba pensando, habían puntos a favor y en contra, no quería ser el sicópata del albino, pero se sentía ahogado estando todo el día en casa, además estaba el hecho de querer comenzar de nuevo y lo que le decía L lo estaba convenciendo.

-¿Y bien Mello?- preguntó mirándolo.

-… _ojalá no me arrepienta de esto- _y miró al azabache- esta bien…

-Eres un buen chico Mello- y revolvió el cabello rubio- esto te servirá más de lo que crees.

No quiso responder, aún no sabía si lo que decidido era buena idea, tenía que tener más cuidado del detective.


	8. Nuevo hogar

Cuando L se enteró por Watari que uno de sus sucesores había dejado Wammy's House supo de inmediato de quien trataba, pero nunca no estaba en sus probabilidades lo que hizo el rubio. Había preparado una visita para unos meses más pero esto le vino como un balde de agua fría. Qué estaba pensando el chico, pensó que era otro arranque de ira y se iría y volvería a los días, porque, a dónde iría si no tenía otro lugar. Pero ingrata fue su sorpresa cuando después de una semana fue al orfanato y solo pilló al albino en el despacho de Roger. Éste solo lo miraba, el ambiente había cambiado, si el rubio estuviera iría corriendo a saludarlo efusivamente mientras que el albino solo miraba desde su posición, tendría que ir él hasta Near para revolverle su esponjoso cabello.

El albino se había ido de la sala dejando a los dos ancianos y al detective. Mucho no se podía hacer, Mello había decidido irse por su voluntad, pero el problema era que no se sabía a dónde había ido y con qué recursos. El azabache se había retirado para hablar con Near, que estaba en la sala común jugando con unos naipes y en su mano había una barra de chocolate a medio comer. Aun que no lo demostrara, el detective no era idiota para saber que significaba aquello. Se acercó al pequeño y se sentó en cuclillas frente a él.

-¿Qué pasará ahora L?-preguntó el albino sin dejar de armar su torre.

-Si Mello no aparece, creo que solo tendré un sucesor, porque creo que Matt no esta muy interesado en tomar el puesto de segundo.

-Ya veo…

Había planeado desde hace algún tiempo llevarse a los chicos, pero solo hasta que terminaran su escolaridad en Wammy's House. Pero uno de sus chicos se había ido y no quería que el otro igual lo hiciera. Les tenía demasiado cariño a los chicos, le encantaba la reacción de Mello cuando le veía entrar y lo feliz que se ponía cuando le entregaba las tabletas de chocolate. También se había encariñado con la similitud de acciones que Near había adquirido de él, con Mello eran dos polos opuesto pero sabía que los dos juntos serían más que él.

-Near deberás preparar tus cosas, en una semana te vendré a buscar.

El chico no lo había mirado en ningún momento, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando lo trajo a casa Near parecía más cómodo, tal vez era porque ya no tenía que asistir más a clases y menos compartir con chicos de su poco agrado. Su nueva habitación era un poco más amplia, L lo había consentido en comprarle dados, naipes, puzzles…

Pero L se sentía preocupado desde que había escuchado al albino hablar entre sueños. Y Watari también se había percatado de ello. Así que sin que el chico lo supiera, empezó una búsqueda desde cero. No era fácil encontrar al rubio, creía que no estaría lejos, pero estuvo casi doce meses buscándolo en el país ni rastro, entonces cobro un favor a los del FBI y empezó su búsqueda dentro del continente. Pero gran fue su sorpresa cuando pilló rastro del rubio en el extranjero. Y empezó su búsqueda desde allí, pero un caso se le había sumado, y otro después de ese, así que lo dejo en manos del anciano.

Casi dos años de búsqueda había tardado y por fin había humo blanco. Mello se encontraba en New York, pero no fue lo único que descubrió, el chico estaba metido en asuntos de la mafia. Ahora si que estaba preocupado del estado de Mello, cómo había caído en las manos de aquellos hombres. Sin pensarlo dos veces viajó al continente, tuvo que mentirle a Near con respecto a su asunto, no quería que lo detuviera diciendo que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero esto no solo lo hacía por el albino, sino por él también. El rubio tanto como el albino habían sido como sus dos hermanos pequeños, quería protegerlos y hacerlos crecer siendo mejores cada día. O eran los dos o no era ninguno.

En Estados Unidos todo era peligro, y más si su interés estaba entrometido con la mafia. Oculto tras un abrigo negro y un sombrero, buscó, espió y vigilo a los mafiosos. Y en un cuarto de hotel, se sentaba en un sillón mientras comía pasteles y dulces, y veía los informes que había obtenido y los que el FBI le otorgaba. Creía que el chico había sido arrastrado a ese mundo por parte de un jefe de la mafia, que era obligado a hacer trabajos involuntarios para poder sobrevivir y que su estado era precario. Pero en el último informe recibió bastante información, Mello era la mano derecha de uno de los capos de la mafia en la ciudad, trabajaba solo y no había antecedentes de tráfico, asaltos, homicidios, nada para culparlo y llevarlo ante la ley. Si hacía algo, era fugaz y sigiloso. Esto no era bueno, sería más difícil encontrarse con él si era vigilado por el jefe.

Descubrió la guarida de los criminales, era una elegante casa en las afuera de la ciudad, vigilada por tipos que no se molestaban en ocultar sus armas. No entraría, sabía que el rubio tenía que aparecer tarde o temprano, a los días después vio a un motociclista de negro con un casco de mismo color, y lo vio, al sacarse el casco observó como caía la rubia cabellera ahora desordenada.

No era muy bueno con las armas, pero esta no lo era, así que con un fusil disparo un localizador a la moto cuando partía la marcha. En un taxi abrió su notebook y buscó la señal satelital del rubio y le ordenó al conductor ir hasta la dirección dicha. Llegó hasta un lugar lúgubre, parecía abandonado, solo se veía en la calle gente pobre. Era un buen lugar para esconderse, la señal lo llevaba hasta un edificio desocupado que parecía en bastante mal estado. Entró con mucho sigilo de no ser descubierto por el rubio, lo menos que quería era que este escapara, no sabía cual podía ser la reacción de éste al verlo. Subió muchos pisos hasta que en uno de ellos vio una tenue luz salir de un cuarto sin puerta. Se asomó con cuidado y solo miró que había una pequeña lámpara prendida en el suelo, una cama individual sencilla en una esquina y un pequeño televisor sobre una encimera, pero ni rastro del rubio. Hasta que sintió un frio metal en su cuello y el sonar del seguro de un arma.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó quien debía ser el rubio detrás de él. Obviamente no lo había reconocido ya que el abrigo y el sombrero tapaban gran parte de su cuerpo.

-Soy yo Mello- dijo sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

-¿L?- sonaba bastante sorprendido, pero no dejo bajar su arma en ningún momento.

-Así es.

-No te creo, sácate el sombrero- y éste haciendo caso se lo sacó- L… ¿qué haces acá?

-Quiero hablar contigo Mello.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero?- preguntó entre molesto y preocupado.

-Mello he tenido que buscar mucha información para llegar a ti, además, ¿no tienes dudas del por qué estoy aquí?

-He cambiado mucho L, no soy el niñito que se alegraba de ver tu sombra- dijo amenazante.

-Me di cuenta de aquello, pero sé que me escucharas…- esperaba por una respuesta del rubio, y que también bajara el arma, esto se ponía más complicado, nunca se imagino que el chico que le sonreía siempre en su niñez, ahora le apuntara al cuello con una pistola.

-Habla, pero no hagas ningún movimiento, no dudare en dispararte en el hombro L- sonaba bastante decidido, pero el temblor de su voz al final hizo saber al detective que esto era igual de complicado para el rubio.

-Bien.

Le costo mucho explicar todo de un principio, su plan de llevarlos a una casa y vivir juntos, de cómo comenzó su búsqueda y llegó hasta el. El rubio se mantuvo impasible, sin hacer ningún comentario en el relato del detective. No sabia si creerle, pero el pelinegro no era de bromas, sabia que era muy serio cuando hablaba, un contraste con su apariencia.

-Mello…- desde que terminó, el rubio no había dicho nada, esperaba que el chico le dijera su opinión.

-L por esta vez te dejare ir, pero no vuelvas más aquí- y comenzó a correr hasta perderse en el lugar.

El azabache no podía rendirse así, ya que según él "…_que soy una persona terca que detesta perder". _Al salir de la habitación no vio rastro del chico, en ninguna habitación de aquel edificio. Al día siguiente volvió al edificio aún sin rastro del rubio, se escondió en una habitación y cerca de las 11 de la noche escuchó el motor de una motocicleta, miró por la ventana y vio al rubio entrar al edificio. Fue cosa de minutos escuchar como llegaba al cuarto en que habitaba y camino sigilosamente hasta aquel cuarto y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo en el marco de la entrada. Una cicatriz sobre su hombro izquierdo y que subía por su cuello, el rubio que estaba de espalda, solo percato la presencia del detective cuando se giró sobre sus talones. Si L ya estaba estupefacto, esto lo dejó aun más, la cicatriz tomaba la parte izquierda de su cara, provocando que el último rastro de inocencia desapareciera en él. Mello por instinto tomó el arma que tenia debajo de la almohada y le apuntó desde su posición al pelinegro.

-Si te deje ir no es para que volvieras L- dijo hastiado.

-Soy terco…-dijo acercándose a él, a lo que el rubio solo atinó a apuntar desafiante, pero esto no intimidó al azabache, que decidido se sentó en la cama.

-Vete, no deberías estar aquí- advirtió el detective.

-No desistiré de lo que te dije ayer Mello- miraba la marca del rostro del rubio- así que vuelvo a decírtelo.

Esta vez L tuvo mayor tiempo antes de que el rubio lo echara del lugar a amenazas de dispararle, pero el detective se percató que hoy el rubio se había relajado más y sentía que había pensado un poco lo que le proponía.

Sabía que el rubio no debería estar pasándola del todo bien, tenía algunas heridas y cicatrices el los brazos. Parecía estar escondido en ese lugar, apuntando con el arma a cualquier movimiento desconocido, como si estuviera asustado. Al siguiente día volvió a aparecer en el cuarto, estaba oscuro, solo algunos rayos del sol entraban por las cortinas cerradas. Escuchaba como se abría una puerta y veía al rubio salir de ella solo con pantalones.

-…- cuando vio la presencia del pelinegro solo puso una mirada de fastidio y se sentó en su cama dándole la espalda.

-Mello-

-¿Qué te hace creer que ahora aceptare?- interrumpió el chico cortante.

-Me costo mucho encontrarte Mello, hice mucho para poder traerte con nosotros, ¿no me digas que disfrutas esto Mello?

-Claro que no, pero no es fácil desaparecer de esto, y menos si trabajas con él. Quién disfrutaría esto…- dijo cabizbajo.

-Yo te ayudare Mello, solo ven conmigo a Inglaterra y no tendrás que preocuparte de esto.

-Si no estuvieras acá, pidiéndome ir contigo, nunca hubiera pensado que te importábamos tanto.

-Claro que son importantes para mí- y caminando lentamente para no hacer reaccionar al rubio, se sentó manteniendo la distancia- por eso vine por ti.

-Eres imposible- dijo mostrando una fingida sonrisa- ¿y cómo planeas sacarme?

-Mmm…- pensó poniendo su pulgar en su boca, el rubio estaba considerando ir con él tal vez- te sacaré con otra identidad y nadie sabrá que te fuiste y si lo saben, no sabrán dónde.

-Parece sencillo viniendo de ti, pero él no se quedara tranquilo cuando uno de los suyos desaparece…- dio un suspiro en su pausa- me buscara hasta encontrarme.

-Confía en mí Mello- el rubio lo miro por sobre su ojo.

-¿Por qué no me preguntas por esto?- preguntó refiriéndose a su gran cicatriz.

-Porque sé que debe ser algo difícil de tratar.

Fue él, por un trabajo que no cumplí y terminó afectándolo. Tenía que informar cuando llegara la policía al muelle donde se llevaría una operación, y por descuido no alcance a informarlos y muchos de ellos murieron en un tiroteo. Después de dos días, estaba en otra misión y sorpresivamente, el lugar explotó. Fue su forma de castigarme por no haber cumplido- su voz era apagada y su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, su cabello ocultaba su rostro.

-Mello…- alzando su mano corrió la cortina de cabello rubio para ver el rostro dolido del chico- ¿vendrás?

Permaneció en silencio un mucho tiempo, por no cumplir un trabajo lo habían marcado de por vida, qué pasaría si se iba, era como traicionarlos. Miró al azabache y después nuevamente el piso.

-No creas que después de esto seré sumiso contigo L.

-Eso lo sé- dijo sin evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

-Pero gracias- lo miró nuevamente por sobre su hombro- ¿cuándo partimos?

-Hoy mismo en una hora más.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, L planeó todo para no dejar rastro del chico en el país, quiso dejarlo todo como una desaparición. Después llevó al rubio a un gran edificio donde los esperaba un helicóptero que los llevaría a un pequeño aeropuerto para luego tomar un avión privado y llevarlos al otro continente. En todo el camino hubo silencio, Mello tenía una expresión de preocupación en todo el viaje que solo pudo relajar cuando pisó Londres. L lo hizo subir a un vehículo privado que los llevo hasta la casa del detective.

-Ya no te puedes arrepentir Mello.

-Eso lo sé L-dijo en tono ofendido.

El auto se detuvo en una gran casa y vio como el pelinegro bajaba del vehículo, se sintió un poco nervioso al mirar la casa. El detective le había dicho que lo protegería y que ahora esta casa seria su hogar. Sabía que dentro estaría el anciano que lo llevó al orfanato y que además se encontraría con su perpetuo rival, y frunció el entrecejo, no se sentía listo para ver a su antagonista. Pero el llamado del detective lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y salió del vehículo sintiendo el frio clima, y se puso el gorro de su chaqueta.

El interior de la casa estaba cálido, el detective lo llevó hasta el salón, por ahora no veía sombra del anciano y el albino, eso lo tranquilizó un poco. La habitación estaba oscura por el mal clima.

-Bueno, Watari y Near aún no han llegado- dijo detrás de él.

-Ya veo…

Pero pronto se escuchó la puerta abrir y en segundo se escucho la suave voz del albino. Sintió que los olvidados recuerdos volvían a su mente mientras que el azabache platicaba con Near, hasta que despertó cuando escuchó al detective.

-Bueno Near, esto debía ser una sorpresa…- dijo mirando el suelo, rascándose la cabeza- pero…

-Así que yo era una sorpresa…

Y decidió que era momento de enfrentarlo y girando vio al chico albino, que parecía más sorprendido que él. Había crecido pero seguía manteniendo este imperturbable rostro que en su niñez no hizo más de desquiciarlo y al parecer, aún lo hacia. Pero gracia le hizo su inusual vestimenta, al parecer L seguía haciendo de las suyas.

-Joven L está todo listo arriba- dijo Watari entrando al salón, tratando que quebrar la tensión.

-Bien, acompaña a Mello a su cuarto- dijo acercándose al rubio- no hagas una locura- dijo susurrándole cerca y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Si, si papá- dijo irónico.

Caminó junto a Watari pasando al lado de Near que parecía aún no reaccionar, y eso, le hizo gracia.


	9. Beso

Cuando bajó a almorzar se sorprendió al ver al rubio ya en la mesa, pero esta vez se sentaba frente a él, en el lugar que anteriormente había sido de Watari. Al parecer éste estaba molesto con él, ya que le ofrecía una mirada de hastío, ahora qué supuestamente había hecho para ponerlo así. L también se encontraba ya sentado acompañando al rubio, pero era indiferente a la reacción del chico.

-Watari ya esta por traer la comida, así que siéntate Near- dijo el azabache, pudo ver que mejor el golpe del chico, en el orfanato era Mello y ahora en la escuela era otro matón.

Near solo asintió, sentándose, miró de reojo al rubio, éste al percatarse de la mirada del albino solo la esquivó.

-¿Near que traes en esa cajita?-preguntó curioso el detective apuntando a la pe1ueña caja de madera que estaba en el borde de la mesa.

-…- en qué momento la había olvidado allí, se levanto un poco de su asiento y se estiró hasta alcanzar y traerla hacia él- son galletas-demostró abriendo la cajita y mostrando a L el contenido.

-¿Y desde cuándo te gustan las galletas?-preguntó algo molesto el rubio que veía como el pelinegro le robaba una galleta al menor.

-Mello…-el pelinegro veía como el albino ponía una cara de "qué te importa energúmeno".

-Me las regalaron, no podía rechazarlas- su mirada contraatacaba a la del rubio.

-Están deliciosas- dijo sacando otra y metiéndose a la boca-¿quién te las regaló Near?-si antes estaba curioso por la caja, ahora lo estaba aún más por quién se las había obsequiado.

-Un compañero- dijo cortante, en ningún momento había despegado su mirada de la del rubio.

-Joven L no coma antes del almuerzo- entró el anciano con una bandeja.

El almuerzo estaba bastante tenso, ni el albino ni el rubio habían dado por alto su duelo de miradas. L creía que de Mello era normal, pero del albino lo impresionaba un poco, _tal vez sea la juventud,_ solo esperaba que el chico no se volviera un segundo Mello, porque seria difícil tratarlo.

-_Maldito mocoso cabeza de nube_- pensaba el rubio.

-_Afeminado abusador_- pensaba por su parte el albino.

Cuando el almuerzo acabó ambos chicos se encontraron en la escalera, cada uno intentaba caminar más rápido que el contrario, ambos llegaron al segundo piso y nuevamente empezó el duelo de miradas, en qué momento comenzó nuevamente la rivalidad, y Near reacciono, recordó las palabras de L y caminó hacía su habitación encerrándose. Pero no esperaba que el rubio fuera tras él, así que cuando se sentó en su cama la puerta se abrió y sin preguntar Mello entró al cuarto.

-No te di permiso para que entraras a mi cuarto- dijo molesto el albino

-Nunca te lo pedí y no lo necesito- sonaba altivo, haciendo molestar más a Near.

-Vete, no quiero discutir contigo- trató de sonar más paciente.

-¿Por qué, acaso L te lo pidió?- preguntó burlón.

-¿Es que tú nunca te cansas de esto?

-Tal vez te tengo manía- mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

-…- entre lo enfadado y lo avergonzado no supo qué decir- tú… no sé si sigues igual o has empeorado.

-Quién sabe- dijo cercándose dos paso al albino, que se alertó- ¿sabias que ahora iremos al mismo instituto?- su sonrisa aumento, sabía que el chico no tenia idea, L había dicho que él le daría la noticia, pero prefirió apresurarse, solo para ver la cara de molestia que ponía el albino, en estos años se había puesto muy expresivo al parecer.

-…- maldijo a L en su mente, a veces hacia lo que le daba la gana sin siquiera consultarle- _y tú idiota_… ojalá te ayude para aumentar tu escaso coeficiente intelectual.

-Maldito- el tiro le había salido por la culata y ahora si que su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Y L también te puso en mi mismo nivel para quedar en segundo lugar nuevamente?- supo tardíamente que no había sido buena idea decir eso, Mello se le había tirado encima y lo sujetaba fuertemente de sus muñecas. Ya sentía el golpe que le daría éste, pero nunca llegó, si no que solo vio la mirada irascible del ojiazul.

-De verdad te has vuelto en un chico rebelde Near- una risa falsa salió- pero yo más.

-No lo dudo- mencionó cortante y mostrando su natural gesto intacto.

-Ya volviste… me pregunto por qué de tanto que te he hecho no me odias.

-No me has hecho nada como para que te odie-dijo neutro.

-¿¡Qué no te hecho nada maldita sea!- involuntariamente había presionado aún mas las mulecas del albino- ¿¡es que eres un muñeco!¿¡no me puedes odiar si quiera!

No veo razón para hacerlo Mello, suéltame.

-Qué no lo hay… ¿es que todos los insultos y golpes no son nada para ti?- preguntó un poco más calmado pero sin dejar el tono molesto.

-Todo eso vi desde un punto de edad Mello, era normal ¿no?

-Eres un… -su voz se corto, la rabia lo hizo sentir que se cegaba, pero trato de controlarse.

Empezó a recordar, por qué se había ido del orfanato, no era porque ya lo tenía aburrido, no era tampoco por el puesto a sucesor de L, eso había pasado a segundo plano, porque su meta era ser mejor que Near, todos sus esfuerzos era porque algunas vez quiso sonreír triunfante al ser primero, quería ver al chico humillado, como él lo había estado muchas veces. Y por eso se fue, porque supo que allí no lograría superarlo, tenía que saber más que él, ser independiente, y superar solo a su rival. Pero todo dio un vuelco, sus recursos se agotaban y tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir, hizo cosas que nunca se imagino, se unió a una mafia para poder subsistir y tuvo que trabajar para ellos. Al tiempo se empezó a olvidar el por qué había hecho todo aquello, que era Near el que hizo volcar su vida, que había tenido un hogar, que había sido el segundo sucesor del mejor detective del mundo, su mente sólo pensaba en cumplir con los trabajos y no ser descubierto por la policía. Sin embargo, cuando se vio frente al espejo y vio su cicatriz, más que culpar al verdadero culpable, más que culparse él, culpo a Near. Y ahora lo tenía al frente, mirándolo incrédulo por su silencio y la ira salió.

-Maldito mocoso no sabes cuanto te odio- escupió las palabras.

-No me culpes de tus inmaduros actos Mello- dijo sereno.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que he tenido que pasar para que digas que mis actos son inmaduros!- eufórico se acerco al rostro del albino- mírame Near, ¿crees que ésta cicatriz que me la hice por inmaduro?

-…- sabía que no, pero no quiso responderle- Mello basta, me duele.

-Esto me dolió más Near, por tu culpa, ¡mírame!- gritó sulfuroso.

-Ya basta Mello, no sé de qué hablas, L vendrá-

-No me interesa si viene él o la reina, ¿dices que intentas llevarte bien conmigo o es que L te lo ha pedido?- preguntó irónico.

-No me importa, veo que eso ya no interesa- pronunció frio, estaba nervioso, tener al rubio iracundo no era nada nuevo, pero sabia las graves consecuencias.

-¿Tan poco te importo Near que ni tu odio me merezco?- preguntó adusto.

-Entiende que no hay razón para que te odie Mello- ya le estaba comenzando a molestar el fanatismo del rubio por que lo odie.

-Entonces yo te daré una- y lo miró con una altanera sonrisa.

-¿Qué pretendes Mello?- pocas veces eran, que incluso podía contarlas con una mano, que el rubio le provocaba temor con su mirada, y esta era la ocasión.

-Mmm…_me pregunto si esto funcionara- _y con una de sus manos tomó el rostro del menor.

-Mello detente, esto no es agradable- dijo más serio que antes.

-Claro que no, esto empezó a ser divertido Near- y en un tono sádico aprisionó más la mandíbula del albino.

-Mello me duele-

Pero no puedo terminar, su boca fue aprisionada rudamente por la del rubio. Sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente y su corazón latía presuroso, Mello lo atacaba de una forma inusual, sus labios eran aprisionados por los de él, este además mordía su labio superior con frenéticos movimientos, no estaba demás decir que asustado estaba. Pero se desespero más cuando sintió una humedad sobre sus labios, y trato de zafarse del agarre, pero el rubio con una sola mano lo aprisionó con mayor fuerza enterrándole las uñas en su pálida piel, haciéndolo gemir de dolor, hecho que el rubio no desaprovecho y metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad. Near con todas sus fuerzas intentó sacar la intrusa lengua impidiéndole la entrada, incluso con su lengua se lo impedía. Pero Mello no se hecho para atrás, y enterró mas fuerte sus uñas en la lechosa piel haciendo que un nuevo gemido mudo saliera, y ahora puso entrar sin problemas. "Jugaba" con la lengua del albino, lamia su paladar, con su encía. Al parecer su plan disparatado había funcionado, el chico debajo de él estaba asustado y no parecía tener la valentía como para contraatacarlo. Pero el aire empezó a escasear dentro de sus pulmones y el rubio se separó por fin de la boca del menor que solo respiraba atropelladamente.

-Pero mira que inofensivo te ves Near- reía ironico.

-Si esta es la forma…- le costaba hablar ya que aún no se recuperaba- de… que te odie, eres bastante estúpido.

-Eso lo veremos…- y separándose de él, camino con paso largos y salió de la habitación.

Sin el rubio a la vista, comenzó a tranquilizarse, su corazón aún latía fuertemente por el susto. _Maldito aprovechador… _y miró sus muñecas, rojas y marcadas, y tomo su quijada, que le dolía por la fuerte prisión de la mano de Mello, ¿es que ahora tenía que soportar a dos abusadores?

Pero ahora que lo pensaba ese había sido _mi primer beso…_ y su cara se sonrojo, entre rabia y vergüenza, el rubio le había usurpado su primer beso a la fuerza, con suma violencia y sin su consentimiento. Pero no le daría el gusto al energúmeno de odiarlo, lo bueno que su camisa era bien holgada para ocultar las marcas.

Sin darse cuenta, entre deberes, pruebas y el cansancio, se había ido una semana. L había arreglado todo ingresar a Mello al Bachillerato que la escuela tenía, además de conseguirle el uniforme, útiles. Por lo menos no había visto al rubio exceptuando las comidas, el rubio había sido regañado por L por haber ido primero a contarle de su ingreso a la escuela, pero aún mostraba esa sonrisa con sarcástica que él trataba de tolerar. También en esa semana no había visto Evans y el rubio lo había acompañado en todas partes por si se le ocurría aparecer. Al de ojos verdes también le habían quedado marcas de los golpes, así que los dos cuando caminaban juntos por los pasillos hacían una pareja bastante cómica. Pero el fatídico lunes había llegado.

Mello estaba al frente de un espejo de cuerpo completo, se miraba de arriba abajo y viceversa, la verdad, se veía bastante elegante y guapo con ese uniforme, en contraste que el albino, que lo hacía ver más infantil y según el, un ñoño.

-Vanidoso- escuchó uno voz tras él.

-Tengo razones para serlo- dijo mostrando uno sonrisa altiva que el azabache correspondió.

-Bajemos para desayunar.

-Bien- y tomando su bolso cuadrado de cuero salió junto con el detective.

Se sentaron en sus puesto, Watari ya había puesto el desayuno en la mesa, así que comenzaron a comer, sabían que el albino se demoraba unos minutos ya que por las mañana no reaccionaba con todos sus sentidos, despertaba con la presión baja. Pero en una esquina se vio la albina cabellera llegar, caminaba parsimonioso sobándose los ojos.

-Buenos días- y se sentó empezando a desayunar.

-Buenos días Near- solo correspondió el pelinegro a su saludo.

Por su soñolienta vista no tomo en cuenta la vestimenta del rubio, que en vez de llevar el tono marrón, llevaba el azul marino, haciendo hincapié en la diferencia de grados. Solo lo notó cuando ambos estaban en la entrada principal esperando a Watari que trajera el vehículo.

-Te ves ridículo- se adelantó antes que el rubio.

-Cállate colegiala- atacó el rubio.

-Se detienen los dos- y ambos chicos callaron a la atención del pelinegro- espero que en la escuela no se comporten como niños de primaria- dijo neutro a lo que el rubio bufó.

Esta vez L lo acompaño, iba sentado al frente, y los dos chicos atrás, cada uno en su lado, mirando su ventana.

_-Aún me puedo arrepentir, es cosa de que salte del vehículo y salga corriendo, y no tendría que aguantar estar con este incómodo uniforme y soportar a los idiotas de esa escuela_- y en ese pensamiento, una sonrisa salió.

-¿Qué ocurre Mello?- preguntó sospechoso por la sonrisa maligna del rubio.

-Nada… _Pero esta L, no alcanzaría ni a salir del país con él detrás de mí_- y se dio un leve golpe con la ventana- _Estoy delirando, chocolate, dónde están… maldición, no traje_- e inconscientemente su pulso aumento.

Al estacionar el auto, Mello pudo ver la escuela, tragó duro y salió del vehículo. La brisa fresca de la mañana lo tranquilizó, divisó a muchos chicos entrando a la escuela, _L no me dijo que era de solo hombres, y ahora con qué me desconcentro. _

-¿Y qué esperan para ir?- preguntó el detective al ver que ninguno de los chicos se disponía a cruzar la calle.

-Que me tomes de la mano para llevarme L- dijo irónico y se dispuso a cruzar la calle.

-Gracioso- dijo casi en susurro- adiós Near.

-Adiós joven Near.

-Adiós.

L le había dicho que su aula estaba en el último piso, así que con esfuerzo subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso. _Malditas escaleras empinadas_… hace tiempo que no se ejercía sus piernas, cuando tenía que correr o escalar para esconderse de la policía u otras mafias rivales. Y ahora estaba en un colegios de ñoños adinerados, cual de todos más orgulloso por el dinero que no tenían. Su camino fue intercedido por muchos jóvenes que se divertían en el pasillo, se sentía como el patito feo, todos los pasaban a llevar, su sala no la encontraba y además, no tenía chocolate para soportar a todo esos ineptos. Pero su paciencia se acabó cuando un chico, que jugaba con varios más, pasó a llevar su hombro tirando su bolso.

-Maldito- y sin poder reaccionar el chico fue tomado del brazo con suma presión- ten más cui- Y justo cuando lo iba a golpear miro hacia el frente.

-Ahí estaba, la dichosa sala, soltó al chico y caminó hacia ella. Pero al entrar se detuvo, muchas miradas escrutadoras se giraron hacia él.

-¿Desde cuándo esta escuela es mixta?- escuchó dentro del salón y muchas risas estallaron.

-Linda rubia me dejas pasar- escuchó tras él y eso hirvió su sangre, tomó al chico y lo arrojó al piso.

-De nada- dijo sarcástico caminando por la sala ante la mirada impactada de todos- _con eso me dejaran tranquilo._

Sonó el estridente timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases, Demian había llegado a la sala un poco agotado, sin que nadie lo notara, arregló su corbata y su cabello que se había despeinado.

-Hola Near.

-Hola Demian.

Para Mello su primer día no estaba siendo fácil, cuando el profesor lo presentó a la clase tuvo que soportar los chiflidos y gritos de los jóvenes; "Te amo", "sal conmigo", "¿tienes novio?", "me encantan las rubias", etc. Ahora seria la sensación de su sala, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba la gran cicatriz que llevaba consigo. Su puesto estaba hacia la ventana justo al medio de la fila, cuando se sentó el profesor comenzó con la clase.


	10. Interrupción

Después de una semana, Mello no solo se había convertido la sensación de su aula, sino que también en la del todo el piso. Su afeminado cuerpo que contrastaba con su rudo carácter, su insolente e irónica forma de hablar y su fuerza, además de ser el mejor en el estudio y un buen deportista, lo hizo ser respetable en el grado. Ahora podía camina tranquilo en el pasillo, comiendo su placentero chocolate, y haciendo un gesto de saludo a aquel que se atrevía a saludarlo. Muy pocos le hablaban, pero él tampoco necesitaba su conversación, uno de esos chicos era Jean, un joven del mismo nivel, hiperactivo y risueño, de elegante cuerpo y finos modales cuando era la ocasión, sino, era un mujeriego infantil. Al rubio le llamó su atención su cabello negro y crespo y sus ojos pardos, había visto pocos chicos con ese gen.

-¡Mello!- le gritó a unos metros de él, y se lanzó hacia su brazo colgándose de él.

-Te has vuelto muy confianzudo- y comenzó a caminar algo irritado por el peso en su brazo.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿A espiar al albino de nuevo?- preguntó inocente.

-Eso me sonó a plural, además te he dicho que no lo espió… solo lo vigilo- dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-Ahhh… que aburridoooo, ¿vamos a hacer otra cosa si?- preguntó con una infantil sonrisa en los labios.

-No te he dicho que me acompañes, mejor dicho, nunca te lo he pedido- y mordió su barra de chocolate.

-Eres siempre tan rudo conmigo, pero igual te sigo- y agarró con mayor fuerza el brazo del rubio frente a las miradas de los alumnos.

Mello estaba aburrido, L le había dicho que bajara a verlo y viera como se comporta, y allí estaba, escondido, a la vista de muchos chicos que grados inferiores, con un moreno en su hombro

_-Qué quiere que mire si no hace nada…_

-Vamos Mello, el chico pasa sentado como vegetal, ¿Qué tiene de interesante?- preguntó aniñado.

_-Ni yo lo sé_.

Solo bajaba en el último receso a ver al albino, y siempre lo veía sentado, mirando la ventana o leyendo un libro con su típico rostro neutro. Pero a veces veía como un chico rubio se sentaba frente a él y le conversaba relajadamente y el albino parecía tomarle atención, y eso, lo impresionó. En Wammy's House nunca lo vio manteniendo una conversación con otro compañero, así que esto había sido todo un descubrimiento, y al parecer, ese rubio era el único con el cual tenia se daba ese atrevimiento.

-Mello parecemos acosadores pedófilos mirando a un chiquillo, ya vámonos, quiero ir al baño- dijo dificultoso y aprisionando sus piernas.

-Siempre es lo mismo con tu diminuta vejiga, bien vamos- dándose la vuelta y con el pelinegro detrás de él.

Near no era ingenuo, sentía la mirada penetrante que venía fuera de su sala, hacia un esfuerzo por seguir actuando normal y no tirarle un libro. Debía reconocer que se había puesto algo exasperado con respecto al rubio, pero quien no lo haría cuando hay un acosador fuera de la sala haciendo jaleo y llamando la atención de todos. Y que en casa se comportara como si nada, todo esto era por el mandato del detective, sabía que el rubio no lo hacía por gustarle.

-¿Near de nuevo vino ese chico?- preguntó el rubio sentándose frente a él.

-Si.

-Si viven juntos por qué no le pides que no vuelva.

-Parece fácil decirlo, pero ya lo arreglare.

-Ya veo- sabía que no sacaría mucha información del albino y no quería molestarlo, así que quiso cambiar el tema- ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de Filosofía?

-Bien, fue demasiado fácil a mi parecer.

-Si, tal vez- reía nervioso, al parecer varios habían escuchado el comentario del albino y no les había causado gracia, no todos eran tan inteligentes como el chico- Eres muy inteligente Near, tal vez necesite tu ayuda alguna vez.

-Tú también lo eres Demian, no me necesitas- dijo cortante ignorando la mirada de los demás chicos.

Near en su curso, como en Wammy's House, había demostrado su versatilidad en las materias y hasta ahora, era el mejor en la clase. Sin embargo, su compañero le seguía, no siempre tenía las perfectas notas del albino, pero nunca decaía, además que era mejor que él en los deportes, así que Near lo respetaba por ello.

-Mello espera ya termino- pedía suplicante el pelinegro, pero no escuchó palabras del rubio- ¿Mello?... ¡Mello contéstame!

-Aquí estoy joder… apúrate que ya tocara el timbre- decía fastidiado.

-Ya- dijo saliendo del cubículo- si me apuras no me sale.

-Tsk…

Al finalizar las clases, el albino junto con su compañero de ojos esmeraldas salían juntos, como de costumbre, y se despedía de él en la entrada principal, y ahí estaba, el otro rubio, al otro lado de la calle, mirándolo desde dentro del vehículo.

-Buenas tardes joven Near- saludo cordial el anciano.

-Buenas tardes Watari.

Nunca hablaban, porque si lo hacían, se atacarían. Solo se dedicaban a mirar el paisaje, ignorando al de al lado. Cuando llegaban a casa, saludaban al detective y cada uno a su cuarto hasta que bajaban a almorzar y de nuevo cada uno por su camino.

-¿L podemos hablar?- le peguntó el albino al entrar en el cuarto del pelinegro.

-Claro Near, adelante- dijo invitándolo a sentarse en la cama.

-Sera corto lo que diré, no quiero que Mello me vigile, me molesta- decía tajante.

-Mmm… hablare con él, así que descuida, pero si me hubieras dicho que te había ocurrido aque-

-Eso ya no tiene importancia.

-…- debía ser la edad tal vez porque el albino nunca lo había interrumpido, siempre fue correcto con él- _¿será que se le están contagiando los hábitos de Mello? _

-Eso era, gracias- y sin esperar respuesta, se fue.

Al rubio le entusiasmaba hacer sus deberes, sentir que de nuevo su mayor preocupación era sólo ser el mejor en su clase, y ya lo estaba siendo. Era una realidad que hace un mes no tenía y nunca pensó en volverla tener.

-Chocolate- cuando sentía un vacio, él sabia porque era- _¿Dónde lo deje?_...- buscó en sus muebles, ropa, bolso, almohada, pero nada- tsk… _maldición_.

Salió de su habitación, sabía que Watari le había guardado varios en el dispensador de la cocina. Pero se detuvo cuando vio la figura del albino subiendo las escaleras, que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que llegó al último escalón. Sus miradas, una vacía y la otra altiva, se mantenían en duelo. El menor fue el primero en bajarla, se sentía estúpido siguiéndole el juego al otro, y caminó hacía su cuarto. Sin embargo, cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se vio detenido por un cuerpo que lo acorralaba por su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres Mello?- preguntó cansino.

-No lo sé…- sonaba divertido, pero la verdad que no sabía por qué lo había hecho, si era para fastidiar al albino como lo hacía en su niñez cuando estaba aburrido, o como afrenta por la mirada indiferente que le daba como lo hacía también en la niñez.

-No estoy de humor para soportarte Mello- ahora no se preocupaba de sonar tranquilo, su tono molesto hizo sonreír al rubio.

-Entonces con mayor razón…- y vio la nacarado cuello que la gran camisa no ocultaba y sin pensar mucho lo que hacía, posó sus labios sobre la piel, haciendo reaccionar al albino.

-Mello- se detuvo y respingo, dando un leve salto cuando sintió una humedad en su cuello, las brazos del rubio a cada lado de él le impedían moverse- Mello deja- pero su voz se ahogó cuando sintió los dientes del rubio clavarse en su piel y un suave gemido salió de su boca, tapándosela de inmediato, dio gracias que el rubio no lo escuchara- L vendrá en cualquier momento así que detente- su voz sonaba dura, pero sus piernas tenía un leve temblor.

-Claro que no…- dijo tomando al albino de su cintura y levantándolo- desaparecemos de aquí.

-…- sus pies no tocaban el suelo, el rubio lo estaba llevando hacia su habitación y lo maldijo, no era que pidiera esto, pero por qué no lo llevo a su pieza, le había dicho al detective que fuera a hablar con el rubio. Y ahora estaba en el cuarto, oscuro por las cortinas corridas y solo unos rayos de sol se colaban- ¿Mello no me trajiste aquí para discutir o si?- se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-¿Y tú qué crees?- y camino hasta quedar frente a él y tomó su barbilla.

-¿Mello?- ya había sucedido lo mismo hace unos días y no había sido muy grato.

-Tranquilo, tal vez ahora sea más considerado- y le mostró una sonrisa perversa que si no fuera por la oscuridad, el albino hubiera temido.

-¿"Tal vez"?- y su boca nuevamente fue atrapada.

Mello después de aquel primer beso con Near, que si lo pensaba había sido más un ataque, no podía sacar de su mente la virgen cavidad que había apropiado. Y quería más, y esta era su oportunidad. Comenzó jugando con sus labios, atrapándolos con los suyos, mordiéndolos. Y es que se tenía que armar con harta paciencia ya que el albino no quería cooperar.

-¿Asustado?- preguntó divertido susurrándole al oído.

-…- aquella cercanía no lo asustaba, pero si lo ponía nervioso y ahora el rubio lo empujaba suavemente a la cama y el otro parecía divertido por lo dócil que estaba siendo él, pero lo hacía porque sabía que si se resistía terminaría mal.

El rubio lo había dejado tumbado boca arriba, atravesado en la cama, solo sus pantorrillas hacia abajo caían. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento del rubio sin mirarlo a los ojos, éste se posaba arriba de él, sin tocarlo, mantenía la distancia apoyándose de sus brazos estirados y sobre sus rodillas. En cambio él, entre medio de los suaves músculos del rubio, estaba estático, si movía sus piernas tocaría algo que no quería y si empezaba apartar a su victimario con sus brazos, le haría lo mismo que la vez anterior, dañarles las muñecas.

-Pareces incómodo Near- decía mientras se acercaba, con una sonrisa ladina al rostro del albino.

-¿Por qué haces esto Mello? ¿dónde se fue tu odio por mí?- preguntó ignorando el gesto del otro.

-Vuelvo a repetir que no lo sé y mi odio está intacto- y con una mano tomo, esta vez sin ejercer fuerza, el mentón del albino- pero no puedes negar que te gustó.

-No sé de qué hablas- si no fuera por la oscuridad del lugar, se hubiera notado el leve carmín de sus mejillas.

-Te lo recordare- y nuevamente estaba en su boca.

Sabia que el albino no cooperaria, mantenía su boca completamente cerrada, _maldición_, así no podría humillarlo, y en una ocurrencia del segundo, sonrió por encima de la boca del albino y baso su otra mano hasta la cadera del albino y coló un dedo por debajo de la camisa, rozando la lechosa piel. Reacciono en un pequeño salto, estaba tan concentrado en no dejar que el rubio no metiera su lengua en su boca, que no sintió la mano de éste en su cadera hasta que el roce de los dedos en su piel lo alertó.

-¡Mello!- pero su voz se ahogó

La lengua del rubio había entrado aprovechando la ocasión, pero el albino aún se resistía, con su propia lengua empujaba inútilmente, y Mello aprovechaba de rozarla, sentirla, degustarla. Y con su otra mano tocaba la suave piel, haciéndole cosquillear al albino, se sentía ahogado, estaba haciendo que el rubio ganara, estaba cediendo involuntariamente ante los sucios juegos. Y en un repentino desliz, la mano subió hasta sus costillas, haciéndolo revolverse bajo el beso, por fin actuando y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del rubio y la otra mano sobre el brazo para apartarlo. Pero sus fuerzas no eran comparables a la resistencia del rubio, que puso su mano detrás de la cabeza albina aumentando la profundidad del beso, y su otra mano la deslizó por la espalda, provocándole todo eso una corriente en su espina, arqueando su espalda y tocando la del rubio. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo nuevo que experimentaba, sentía arder donde lo tocaban, la lengua experta y ardiente del rubio lo intimidaba, haciéndole ceder, rendido ante él, ante sus toques, y el rubio sonrió triunfante, esta batalla la había ganado, pero no por ello, terminaría. Y sintiendo que el aire escaseaba dentro de sus pulmones, se separó dejando un hilo de saliva suspendido entre ambas bocas.

-¿Qué sucede Near, te gusta? – preguntaba tratando de sonar serio, pero dentro de él reía, el albino estaba con sus manos tomadas fuertemente sobre su pecho, su pecho subía y bajaba recuperando el aire, y sus mejillas estaban coloradas, debía admitir que todo aquello, era tierno en el imperturbable albino.

-No… no bromees- decía pausado, tratando de recuperar su natural tono de voz.

-Lindo- dijo burlón haciendo que el albino desviara la mirada, por vergüenza y enfado, dejando expuesto su cuello.

Y ese era su otro punto a atacar, posó su boca en la nacarada piel, absorbiéndola. El albino sintió algo subir por su espina dorsal, aquel contacto, aquella lengua lamiendo su (vena o arteria) lo hizo temblar. Y una nueva mano se metió bajo su camisa, tocándolo cerca de su ombligo, y la otra jugaba en su cintura. Estaba siendo demasiado tramposo el rubio contra él, siendo inexperto en todo aquello, sintiendo como el rubio bajaba a su clavícula, mordiéndola con sus labios, provocando que se le escapara un gemido, sorprendido de aquello tapó su boca con ambas mano. Ahora si que se había humillado ante el rubio, de la rabia que sentía por haber sido tan débil cerró sus ojos fuertemente, no quería ver la sonrisa altanera del rubio. Sin embargo, nada de sonrisa había aparecido, el rubio se encontraba estático, sus manos se detuvieron en su lugar, sus ojos miraban el rostro del albino. Aquel gemido que había escuchado lo sorprendió, no, era mucho más que eso, lo extasió, aquel sonido tan inocente que había salido de la boca del menor, lo embeleso, y razonándolo, Near era puro, inexperto y él, más por impulso que por conciencia, lo estaba pervirtiendo, y su sonrisa volvió, pero era una sin malas intenciones, sino una de leve sonrisa de comprensión, _está siendo sumamente tierno_. Y llevó sus manos sobre las del albino, retirándolas suavemente, éste aún no abría sus ojos.

-Mírame Near- pedía autoritario.

-Ya ganaste Mello, para qué humillarme más- sentía su rostro arder.

-Mírame Near- pedía nuevamente levantando un poco el volumen.

No quería terminar peor, así que abrió lentamente los ojos, suponía que se encontraría con el rostro altanero del rubio, pero solo se encontró con una mirada impasible, sin orgullo ni burla. Esa mirada escrutadora lo hizo sentirse más indefenso debajo de él, y el rubio comprendió, y posó su mano en la mejilla cálida, acariciándola con su pulgar. El albino estaba sorprendido por aquel contacto, y vio como el rubio se le acercaba y lo besaba, esta vez no candentemente, sino paciente y suave, mientras aún acariciaba su mejilla. Besaba sus labios con delicadeza, una que sorprendió al albino, acaso el rubio estaba siendo amable con él. Aquel contacto parsimonioso le agradaba, tanto que no se opuso a la nueva intromisión de la lengua del rubio, que lentamente tocaba la de él, que la movía torpemente, sentía que Mello lo estaba ayudando. Sin darse cuenta, había puesto una mano sobre el pecho del rubio, aprisionando la camiseta negra de éste.

No sabia cómo se sentía ante aquello, complacido tal vez, el albino no solo cedía, sino que también intentaba cooperar, y sintió el calor abrumarlo. Había puesto nuevamente su mano sobre el plano vientre, acariciándolo, a lo que el albino, ante el contacto, encorvo levemente su espalda, levantando su cadera, aumentando el tacto entre ellos. El albino podía ser muy inocente pero eso lo había calentado, la pelvis del menor había tocado su vientre. Aumentó la fuerza de su lengua dentro de la cavidad, Near trataba de seguirle, pero el calor lo estaba sofocando, tal vez era eso lo que lo hacía hacer cosas inconscientes. Mello quería más, quería tocar más.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, que alertaron a ambos chicos, separándose de inmediato.

_-L_- ambos pensaron en lo mismo, esto no podía ser bueno.

El albino estaba preocupado, qué pasaría si lo veía ahí, con la camisa medio abierta, qué ocurriría si lo veía todo sonrojado. Mello al verlo, compartió su preocupación, si L se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido saldría más perjudicado él que el albino, si en fin, el había llevado al albino a su pieza, lo había tirado a la cama, él era el que había estado encima de él. Lo castraría si se enteraba que había por poco abusado de su sucesor.

-Near, escóndete en el baño.

-…- no dijo nada, solo fue presuroso a esconderse en el baño que había en la habitación.

Antes de abrir la puerta se había arreglado un poco el cabello y la camiseta. Cuando vio la cara del azabache, sintió su pulso aumentar.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó caminando hacia la ventana y corriendo las cortinas.

-Estaba durmiendo- sus ojos le dolieron un poco ante la fuerte luz.

-…- miró la cama, las sábanas parecían removidas- tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro- trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero su nerviosismo aumentaba ante la mirada del detective.

Near estaba apoyado en la fría muralla de azulejos, la encontraba refrescante, su cuerpo lo sentía más cálido y su rostro estaba más pálido ante el susto. Había un espejo y se aventuro a verse, y lo que apreció le volvió el carmín a la cara. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, sus labios rojos, y cuello con una marca roja.

-Maldito cómo se atreve…ahora como oculto esto- decía en murmullos, no quería que desde afuera L lo escuchara, tocó su cuello, el rubio le había hecho cosas muy lascivas.

No sabía si era por el nerviosismo, pero sentía que el pelinegro lo estudiaba con la mirada, tal vez si estaba delirando.

-Near vino a mi cuarto a pedirme que lo dejara tranquilo, así que ya no será necesario que lo vigiles.

-¿Eh?...- había escuchado la mitad de lo que le había dicho.

-Sé que no me dirá nada, y menos a ti, así que no quiero que termine enfadado conmigo, así que ya no te molestes en ir a verlo- dijo lo último sonriéndole.

-¿Solo es eso?- preguntó desconfiado

-Si, pensé que estarías más tranquilo-

-Y lo estoy- y de verdad lo estaba, el azabache no sospechaba nada.

-¿Ocurre algo Mello?- preguntó curioso, no se le había pasado desapercibido el nerviosismo del rubio,

-No, nada L- dijo más convenciéndose a sí que al azabache.

-Bien… entonces me retiro.

Cuando estuvo solo en la habitación, pudo sentir como su corazón latía presuroso, intentó calmarse, sacó su cabeza de la habitación y no vio rastro de L. entonces camino hasta la puerta del baño y le dio un golpe con su nudillo. El albino comprendió la señal y salió del pequeño cuarto, y vio la alumbrada habitación sin rastro de detective, y expiró tranquilo.

-Sera mejor que regreses a tu pieza Near- dijo el rubio cruzándose frente a él y sentándose en la cama con la mirada baja.

-Si- susurró más para él y salió de ahí.

En su cuarto, se tiro a su almohada, se sentía tan avergonzado por lo que había vivido en la pieza del rubio. Su seriedad se le estaba esfumando de solo recordarlo, sus manos, sus labios, su lengua. Solo quería que nadie entrase en su cuarto para verlo en aquel estado.

Pero el rubio no estaba más tranquilo que el albino, estaba igual de abrumado por los pensamientos que venían. El delgado y pálido cuerpo del albino debajo de él, su boca y aquel gemido, lo estaban avergonzando. Tomo su cabeza con sus manos y zarandeó sus cabellos. Si no se relajaba iba terminar cometiendo otra cosa de la cual se arrepentiría. Y para evitar mayores problemas, se fue a tomar una ducha, la necesitaba para despejar las imágenes que le venían, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que ver al albino en tal situación, le había gustado.


	11. Pleito

Desde hace una semana ocurrido aquel "accidente", como el albino le había nominado, algo cambio. Near nunca se había sentido tantas veces tan avergonzado, le costaba mirar al rubio a la cara, y al parecer, a éste le ocurría lo mismo. Trataban inconscientemente de evitar al otro, de no quedar a solas y por sobre todo, de ocultar el rubor que se les venía cuando rememoraban aquel hecho.

Para Mello lo vergonzoso no era que solo se había estado besando con un chico, sino que éste chico era Near, quien supuestamente tanto odiaba. Ahora se recriminaba por la idea de fastidiarlo de aquella forma, al parecer la frase _Cogito Ergo Sum_ no iba con él. Pero debía asumir, con mucha pena, que le había encantado ver al frío, calculador, neutro y casto albino debajo de él, tan inocente y… ¿servible? Sin embargo, tenía que controlarse, casi era descubierto por L, si éste lo hubiera visto a él, con sus manos por debajo de la camisa del albino, quitándole la inocencia a su sucesor, ni se imaginaba que le haría el detective.

Para Near tampoco era fácil, nunca se había imaginado hacer aquello, nunca se le había atravesado por la mente en siquiera besar a alguien. Era aquello tan vergonzoso, pero tenía que volver en sí y olvidarlo, costaría si aún quedaban vestigios del chupón que le había dejado el estúpido rubio y que tuvo que ocultar trabajosamente para no tener problemas ni con el azabache y la escuela. Mi siquiera podía imaginarse qué hubiera hecho el detective al verlo debajo del rubio, correspondiendo el beso, ahí estaba de nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas. _Olvídalo Near, tienes que olvidar tan vergonzoso y estúpido hecho, _se decía mentalmente cada vez que asaltaba en su mente el recuerdo.

Era Domingo en la mañana y bajaba con cuidado las escaleras, y llegando al comedor, sólo vio al azabache comiendo junto con Watari. Aquel día de la semana era el único en que podían dormir hasta un poco más tarde y desayunar. Near tomo asiento y se sirvió leche en un vaso, le desagradaba su sabor, pero L le había dicho cuando pequeño "Si no te la tomas, nunca crecerás y te confundirán con un pigmeo", aquello había causado tanto susto en su niñez, que nunca dejo de tomarla.

-¿Descansaste Near?- preguntaba el pelinegro mientras engullía un trozo de waffle**.**

-Si- respondió al tanto que se servía unos panqueques rellenos con mermelada.

Fue una mañana tranquila sin el rubio, que desde el domingo acostumbró ayunar e ir a la Iglesia, asistía a la primera misa del día. Él sólo decía que saldría y volvería cercano a las once, pero era sabido que desde pequeño Mello había sido un ferviente creyente. Siempre llevaba consigo un rosario colgando de su cuello, L había visto además que en la habitación del rubio había una pequeña figura de la virgen y en su cómoda, guardado en un cajón, había un misal que era fervientemente cuidado, ya que aquel objeto lo había tenido desde antes de entrar al orfanato.

El salón se encontraba tranquilo, solo la música llenaba el ambiente, L y Near se encontraban en el centro del cuarto, haciendo un gran edificio de piezas de domino, era un momento que gustaban de compartir los dos haciendo algo que a ambos entretenía. Habían estado más de una hora en aquello y después de tanta concentración y precisión, habían terminado los quince pisos. Mas su edificación cayó con el portazo de la puerta de la entrada, miraron neutrales las piezas en el suelo, después dirigieron la vista a quien era el culpable y vieron al rubio asomarse por el pasillo, que al sentir la presencia de personas, los miró desconfiando de la mirada de ambos y observo el piso y comprendió lo que había hecho.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo, igual tenía que caer- dijo el azabache mirando el piso y rascándose la cabeza- bienvenido Mello- le dijo cuando pasó la lado de él y camino hacía las escaleras.

El pelinegro los había dejado solos, pero el albino se encontraba más interesado en guardar las fichas en las cajas. Mello lo veía desde donde estaba, con la parsimonia y paciencia con la que el chico guardaba la gran cantidad de piezas en las pequeñas cajas, presentía que él tenía para rato ordenando. En otro impulso camino junto a él y se agachó cogiendo una caja, empezando a guardar las pequeñas piezas. Near, que seguía en su menester, se había impresionado de la acción del rubio.

-No tienes que hacerlo, no fue tu culpa- sabía que si no era el rubio, iba ser L o él los que terminaran derrumbando el edificio de domino.

-Por qué no te callas y aceptas mi ayuda simplemente- dijo dándole la espalda mientras seguía en su labor.

En silencio prosiguieron ambos, un silencio incómodo que aumentaba cuando sus espaldas rozaban, el albino no podía evitar sentirse embarazoso por la situación. Pero tenía que agradecerle al rubio, si no fuera por él no habría terminado luego.

-Gracias Mel- en el momento en que se giró para agradecerle sus labios fueron capturados por los del rubio.

Fue un beso superficial, sin lengua, pero no por ello menos dulce. El rubio había tomado su mentón para levantar el rostro del albino, y éste simplemente se dejo, apretando el puño, sintiendo el carmín volver a sus tersas mejillas.

-De nada- dijo al separarse de él e irse del lugar.

Aún no podía reaccionar, pasó días intentando olvidar aquel suceso inmemorable para que el rubio viniera e hiciera otro indecoroso recuerdo. Se tocó los labios, había sido demasiado amable esta vez, y vergonzosamente le había gustado. Se había tapado su rostro con las dos manos, evitando que alguien lo viera así de sonrojado, se sentía como jovencita enamorada, pero él no lo estaba, claro que no.

-¿Qué ocurre Near?- pregunto el detective al verlo rígidamente sentado y mirando la nada.

-¿Ah?- se estremeció al escuchar la voz de L, lo habría visto, no lo creía- nada L.

-Venía para ayudarte pero veo que ya terminaste de ordenar las piezas, pero te ayudare a guardarlas en el baúl- dijo tomando las cajas y acomodando una sobre otra.

-Bueno- si antes había palidecido por la presencia del pelinegro, ahora el rubor amenazaba con hacer presencia ante el recuerdo del rubio que lo había ayudado, y después_- … de nuevo me besó, ese idiota qué se cree._

Día lunes, día de clases, la vista desde la ventana era la misma, pero lo que cambiaba era el infinito cielo y hoy estaba levemente nublado, el sol aparecía para luego desvanecerse entre las nubes.

-¿Near qué tomas para que pongas esa cara?- preguntaba algo divertido el rubio al ver la mueca de desagrado en la faz del albino.

-Leche- dijo al sacarse la bombilla de los labios.

-El mejor acompañante para la leche son las galletas, ¿quieres unas?- preguntó extendiéndole una caja con variadas galletas circulares.

-Gracias- y sacó una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

Era la hora del último receso, así que varios alumnos se encontraban fuera de sus aulas, conversando, jugando, bromeando.

-Mello porqué no defiendes a tu amante, dile algo- decía falsamente lastimado y al borde de las lagrimas.

-Jean…- dijo un poco cansado, porque lo estaba, y además tenía que aguantar el teatro que montaba el pelinegro que con total confianza entraba en su sala y se sentaba en su mesa.

-Solo vete y no molestes, estaba conversando con Mello- decía con gran hastió un chico alto de lentes.

La situación era esta, el pelinegro había entrado a su aula como si fuera la de él y gritando su nombre, y sin pudor alguno se sentó en su mesa y comenzó a conversarle sin haberse percatado que había interrumpido una plática con Will, el presidente de la clase, un chico alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, desaliñado, usaba además unos lentes de espejos cuadrados, su camisa fuera de sus pantalones era mayormente notada ya que encima de la prenda usaba el sweater de la institución. Tenía un aspecto rebelde, pero a la vez intelectual, que demostraba con su carácter a la hora de ejercer su labor en la clase.

-Jean solo es un momento, así que cállate o te vas- advirtió el rubio ya colmado su paciencia.

-Esta bien- dijo dándole la espalda a ambos chicos y pareciendo lo más ofendido posible.

-Bien, como te decía, la clase necesita un vicepresidente, así que pienso que tú estarías al marco de esa responsabilidad, has demostrado tu destreza y responsabilidad en clases, así que ¿qué dices?- preguntó mirándolo calculadoramente a los ojos.

-Mmm…- pensaba mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza, nunca había sido vicepresidente de algo, nadie nunca le pedía ser el líder en algo porque el siempre se autodenominaba como tal. Pero ejercer un puesto de la clase no estaba en sus planes, pero sabia que eso beneficiaba en el futuro, además, reconocía que estaba algo emocionado porque por sus meritos lo reconocían- bueno… _qué le hace el agua al pescado._

-Genial- dijo cambiando totalmente su semblante a uno con una sonrisa de satisfacción, después hablaremos sobre tus obligaciones- y caminó alejándose de él.

-¿Se fue?- preguntó el pelinegro recordando al rubio que aún seguía ahí

-Si Jean.

A Mello no le molestaba la presencia del pelinegro ni tampoco que este fuera por él cuando quisiera, lo que si lo molestaba era la actitud infantil que a veces adoptaba, además de que ahora eran "amantes", se sabía en el piso que no lo eran pero aún así se avergonzaba cuando Jean lo llamaba así delante de todos, no había sacado nada recriminándole de que no lo hiciera así que opto por callar e ignorar, algo que no era de él, sino más bien de cierto albino. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar lo de ayer.

-Pícaro- dijo el pelinegro mirándolo divertido- ¿en qué piensas?- preguntó tomando nuevamente asiento en la mesa de su amante.

-En algo divertido- dijo tomando asiento.

Y lo fue, recordar como el albino había quedado estático ante su beso, y ver sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, había sido sorprendentemente satisfactorio, causar en Near aquellas reacciones lo complacía y divertía.

-Ohhh Mello me estas siendo infiel- decía aparentemente desilusionado.

-Tal vez- reía por el comentario de su compañero.

El timbre sonó en todo el establecimiento, pero Near y ninguno de sus compañeros podía retirarse hasta que el profesor le entregara su prueba por orden de apellido. El bullicio afuera del salón había disminuido a medida que pasaban los minutos, su compañero rubio ya se había retirado del salón y pocos alumnos ya quedaban dentro de esta. Al recibir su prueba, miró satisfecho su nota, y salió del salón para encontrarse con Demian.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- preguntó caminando junto al albino.

-10 ¿y tú?- preguntó más por cortesía que por interés.

-9,8, me he equivocado en una- sonrió- pero ya no se me olvidara nunca, eso es lo bueno.

Pero unas carcajadas provenientes de detrás de ellos los alertaron. El rubio giró su cabeza observando que era Evans con su grupito.

-Near será mejor que caminemos rápido- dijo tomando el brazo del albino.

-Pero miren a quienes nos encontramos chicos- sonaba la voz irónica del pelinegro- Near, Demian.

-Tsk, no molestes Evans- dijo molesto el rubio sin dejar de caminar, pero un tirón lo detuvo junto con el albino había sido unos de los matones,

-Se los presentare chicos, él es Near, un amigo- dijo tomándolo por los hombros.

-No soy tu amigo- estaba un poco nervioso, eran dos contra tres, o más bien, uno contra tres, porque él mucho no podía ayudar.

-Y él- haciendo caso omiso del comentario del albino- fue el que me dejo la cara hinchada, pero esto no se quedara así- y en un sorpresivo acto golpeó con su puño el abdomen de Konrad, haciéndolo caer.

_-Demian_…- se había asustado por el golpe que le habían dado a su compañero, y ahora el atacante lo miraba a él, cómo nadie podía ayudarlos y solo ignorarlos.

-Y tú…- y lo empujó bruscamente en la muralla- no eres nada amable.

-No sé con qué cara me dices eso- y sintió un fuerte jaleo de su cabello.

-¡Near¡- el rubio se había levantado con esfuerzos para socorrerlo pero la patada en su estomago lo aventó nuevamente al piso.

_-Demian_…- cómo podía ser que sus compañeros los ignoraran, o aún peor, observaran desde lejos lo que ocurría- déjalo tranquilo- decía tratando de controlar su voz, aguantando que la lagrima de dolor, por el fuerte tirón a su cabello, no saliera a luz,

-¿Y si no quiero y me los cargo a los dos?- y jaló con fuerza los cabellos albinos.

-Ah- un pequeño gemido salió de su boca y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió lo sintió como una cámara lenta, escucho su nombre en un grito, y después dejo de sentir el fuerte agarre cayendo cansado al piso. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Mello, no lo podía creer, éste golpeaba a Evans tirándolo al piso y cuando unos de los matones se tiro a atacarlo por la espalda golpeándolo, entró otro chico pelinegro, y giró su cabeza hasta llegar a su compañero, que estaba aún en el piso, se encamino hacia él, y lo levantó con dificultad y lo apoyó en la pared.

-¿Es-estas bien… Near?- hablaba entre jadeos dolorosos.

-Yo bien, ¿y tú?- preguntó preocupado por el estado de su compañero.

-Me recuperare- decía divertido.

-¡Near¡- el rubio ojiazul lo había girado- ¿cómo estás? ¿qué pasó?

-Mello interrógame después- dijo cortante sin tomarle atención.

Near con esfuerzo llevó a su compañero al baño, se había cortado levemente la ceja al caer al suelo, y ahora con un pañuelo limpiaba la sangre seca. Todo esto era observado por el rubio mayor, que se mantenía en el marco de la entrada, junto con su compañero. Ahora estaba seguro que aquel muchacho había sido el mismo que había golpeado la vez anterior a Near.

-¿Se vera muy feo?- preguntó mientras se tocaba la herida.

-Mientras no te la toques- y apartó la mano del rubio.

-Near…

-Ya Mello, ¿Puedes caminar mejor?- preguntó sin darle atención al rubio.

-Si, gracias- dijo un poco impresionado por la actitud del albino hacía el rubio mayor, pero aquello no lo desmotró su faz.

Watari estaba preocupado, ninguno de los chicos había llegado, estaba por entrar al recinto cuando vio a Mello con un chico caminando junto a él, y detrás, Near con su compañero Demian. Al parecer, iban sanos.

-Le diré a Watari que te lleve a casa- mencionaba el albino a su compañero.

-No es necesario Near, puedo caminar bien, además si mi madre ve de nuevo el vehículo del señor Watari sabrá que algo malo me sucedió, no sabes como me regaño la otra vez.

-Ya veo…

-¿Mello ese es el chico que acosábamos?- preguntó el pelinegro cerca del oído del rubio mientras miraba por sobre su hombro al albino.

-No lo acosábamos, recuérdalo, y si, lo es- dijo con voz baja.

-¿Y por qué lo conoces?- preguntaba insistente aferrándose del brazo de su amigo.

-Vivimos juntos-

-¡Eh!- su cara de sorpresa era para retratarla- pensé que era porque te gustaba…

-¡Claro que no!- y con aquel grito llamó la atención de los dos chicos atrás de él- no digas tonteras- dijo más calmado.

-Que bien…- dijo sonriéndole- creí que perdería a mi amante- y fingió afliges, a lo que el rubio solo sonrió.

-No digas tonteras.

Near ya se imaginaba que aquel chico debía ser amigo del rubio, ya que tenían, al parecer, confianza. En el vehículo, el albino sentía que el regreso fue tortuoso, el rubio lo había socorrido, si no hubiera sido por él, no quería imaginarse como habría acabado su compañero y él. Al parecer Mello se le había esfumado todo interés de qué hacía él en una pelea, porque iba tranquilo mirando hacia el exterior.

El rubio sintió la mirada sobre él y giró su mirada encontrándose con los orbes grises, que lo miraba nervioso. Near sabía que evitar su mirada sería aún peor, pero mantenerla le era dificultoso y volvió el recuerdo del beso de ayer, y su mirada bajo por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

_-Que tierno… -_ y miró nuevamente hacía la ventana, ocultando su burlona sonrisa.

Después del almuerzo, se dirigió a su cuarto, aún tenía esa presión en el pecho, y cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, miró la del rubio. _¿Será necesario?... _y entró. No lo era, el rubio lo abordaría con preguntas que no quería contestar. En el piso se encontraba su robot, se agachó a recogerlo y fue cuando escucho el pomo de la puerta girar, y el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. El silencio era incómodo, sentía la presencia detrás del.

-No creíste que te salvarías de mí- escuchó la intimidante voz detrás de él.

-Casi lo di por seguro- dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba su robot.

-Ahora dime ¿qué hacías ahí?. preguntó apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

-Ese chico, tiene una manía con nosotros, es solo eso- dijo con desinterés mientras se sentaba en la cama jugando con su juguete, aún dándole la espalda al rubio.

-¿Ese chico es el de las galletas?- preguntó refiriéndose a Demian.

-Si- dijo levantando su robot, imitando el vuelo.

-Oye- y tomó el brazo en que sostenía su juguete- esto deberías hablarlo con L- parecía bastante serio.

-¿Y si no lo hago qué, irás tú a decírselo?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-No soy un soplón, pero tú eres un masoquista.

-Cállate- y soltó su brazo.

Mello se disponía a retirarse, el albino no hizo más que fastidiarlo, aún sentía el golpe que el matón le había dado.

-Mello…

Y se giró, mirando al chico que se mantenía con el robot entre sus manos, su espalda estaba levemente encorvada, manteniendo su cabeza agachada.

-Yo…- tenía que tragarse su orgullo un poco- gracias.

-Near…- y estaba al lado de él, viéndolo.

Estaba tan cerca de él, lo haría de nuevo, sentía como le miraba los labios, su pecho ardía, pero no lo entendía, no sabía por qué. Más cerca, sentía la necesidad de apresurar el tiempo, esos labios, sentirlos sobre los suyos, dulcemente, se le antojaba. Respirar el aroma del chocolate en su lengua y memorizarlo. Más cerca, tan poco.

-Si quieres que te bese, pídemelo.

-¿Eh?- vio como el rubio ponía una sonrisa socarrona- _¿se está burlando de mí?..._Claro que no quiero.

-Mmm, parecías quererlo-le estaba molestando esa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me besas?- preguntó poniendo su total seriedad.

-Que directo eres, ese es mi Near- y casi cae de risa al ver el rostro carmín del albino ante su comentario.

-Contesta- pidió ya ofendido por la risa del rubio.

-No lo sé, cuando haya una razón, serás el primero en saberla- y camino hasta la puerta, para retirarse del cuarto.

-Él quería una respuesta, aquella contestación solo lo había molestado más, cómo alguien podía actuar sin saber el por qué, solo el impulsivo Mello podía al parecer hacerlo, eso probaba lo idiota que era.

_-Mi cabeza-_ sentía el dolor donde Evans había jalado su cabello.

Ahora aquel chico también iría por el rubio, de eso estaba seguro.


	12. Venganza

**Lamento la demora, pero estoy de nuevo en el liceo, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir continuamente. Espero que les guste este capítulo, es algo largo, así que disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidos, ambos estudiaban y cumplían con sus deberes. El rubio además tenía que cumplir algunas tareas como vicepresidente, así que de vez en cuando debía quedarse después de clases junto con los demás del consejo.

Cuando L se enteró de aquello, quedó impresionado, creía que al rubio le costaría trabajo compatibilizar con los demás alumnos y profesores, pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario, aun que claro, había comenzado golpeando a un compañero, su persona había sido bien recibida en el ambiente. Se sentía algo satisfecho por el rubio, porque lo veía concentrado en la escuela y preocupado de sus obligaciones.

-Oye Mello me tienes abandonado estos días- decía apenado el pelinegro compañero.

-Soy el vicepresidente, deja de gimotear Jean- dijo molesto el rubio al sentir el fuerte agarre en su brazo.

-Así es, él es el vicepresidente- se escuchó la voz del alto castaño.

-¡Tú me lo quitaste! Te odio- y le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

-Infante- y miro al rubio ignorando al pelinegro- hoy después de clase Mello.

-Bien- y vio como se retiraba el chico.

-Ese idiota le hace falta una novia- y miró al rubio- oye Mello ¿tú no tienes novia cierto?

-No

-Con razón aceptaste ser vicepresidente, yo te presentare algunas chicas ¿vale?- y lo miró con su cándida e infantil sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero deja de estrujarme el brazo.

En esos días había escuchado mucho sobre el pleito que tuvieron con Evans y sus matones, le parecía el colmo que los que estuvieron observando, siendo testigo, sin ayudarlos, fueran los que esparcieran rumores. Pero no se dejaba amedrentar por ello, y tampoco lo haría por aquel victimario, ya tenía experiencia con el rubio, y a aquel solo era como un mini versión de Mello.

-¿Near pudiste resolver esta ecuación?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Si, tienes que usar los valores que tienes de X para poder sacar los de Y, y después de eso, puedes resolver las preguntas del problema.

-Vaya, gracias Near.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Demian?- preguntó serio, en su cabeza hace unos días estaba revoloteando aquella pregunta.

-Claro que si Near, adelante- y dejó de lado su cuaderno para prestar su atención en el albino.

-¿Por qué siempre me defiendes, acaso te doy lástima por mi apariencia?- listo, ya lo había preguntado.

Desde aquella última afrenta, en la que oportunamente Mello había llegado a terminar a la mala, se dio cuenta que siempre el rubio compañero estaba allí, defendiéndolo, dándole su ayuda y atención. Demian era diferente de él, que si veía a un compañero siendo maltratado no iría a su rescate, porque simplemente no era de su incumbencia. Otra diferencia era que él casi siempre le daba su atención, cada vez que le hablaba o preguntaba algo, lo escuchaba y miraba con concentración, en cambio él, trataba ya inconscientemente de no mirar a las personas a los ojos, porque sabía que era una manera de descubrir y ser descubierto por una persona.

-Yo te defiendo por que te considero un amigo, no podría sentir lastima de ti, eres un buen chico y muy inteligente- y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del albino, alborotando sus cabellos.

-¿Un amigo?- preguntó algo dudoso.

-Si ¿acaso tú no me consideras uno?- pregunto acercándose y afilando la mirada.

-…_¿un amigo?_- su vista estaba clavaba en un punto ciego entre la cara del rubio y la muralla- _¿podría darme aquel gusto?...- _y recordó lo que alguna vez L le había dicho, "Si se presenta la ocasión de hacer un fiel amigo, no la desaproveches Near, porque cuando todos los demás te den la espalda, él te dará la cara"- _Tal vez… _si te considero mi amigo.

-Eso me alegra- y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

Cuando el profesor llegó todos los alumnos se sentaron es sus respectivos asientos, la clase de historia empezaba. Para Near el Barroco no era un arte interesante, tan sentimental y pero tenían que verlo por estar en el periodo del Mundo Moderno. El profesor les había pedido formar equipos para hacer un trabajo manual para la próxima semana, tenían que hacer un documento sobre alguna obra se este estilo y compararlo con alguna del Renacimiento. Agradecía que fueran libres de escoger a sus compañeros de trabajo, por lo que solo trabajaría con el rubio, quien parecía tener el mismo pensamiento.

Sonaba el timbre indicando el termino de las clases, Demian y él habían quedado de acuerdo en buscar las obras a investigar y mañana ambos trabajarían juntos en hacer la carpeta en la casa del albino. El rubio había insistido en que en su casa no podían ir a hacer el trabajo el fin de semana, a lo que el albino simplemente no rechisto.

-Adiós Near, nos vemos- se despidió el rubio en la entrada del liceo.

-Adiós- respondió

En el auto con Watari se enteró de que nuevamente el rubio se quedaría en la escuela hasta tarde, siempre lo hacía cuando tenía reunión con la directiva. Le parecía un chiste creer que Mello ocupaba un cargo tan importante siendo de un temperamento explosivo.

El rubio trataba de ser lo más serio posible, pero no podía evitar reírse con sus compañeros en medio de la reunión, que se tornaba cada vez menos seria a cada minuto y que el presidente, Will, trataba de corregir levantando su voz.

-Bueno si eso es todo, me voy- decía el rubio al comité.

-De acuerdo Mello, gracias- dijo el alto joven interesando más en los papeles que tenía en su poder.

En las mayoria de la veces era divertido estar en la reunió, casi siempre finalizaba en otros temas triviales, pero siempre terminaba agotado. Bajaba las escaleras pesadamente y dando pasos pesados, tenía una excelente condición física pero esas escaleras eran una prueba para sus piernas. No se veía rato de alumnos en el liceo, solo permanecían los que asistían a un club o estudiaban en la biblioteca, pero siempre había excepciones.

-Pero que coincidencia encontrarnos.

Escuchó una voz desconocida detrás de él, se giró a enfrentarlo y vio entre los árboles del campus a aquel chico de cabello largo y negro, que había tenido el placer de golpear, junto con sus dos fieles seguidores.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿vienes por más?- dijo temerario frente a los tres.

-Soy considerado rubio, somos tres contra uno- sonaba irónico con una sonrisa en los labios- aún me duele el golpe que me diste aquella vez.

-¿Quieres rememorarlo acaso?- fruncía el ceño, el tono de voz sarcástico del pelinegro le molestaba.

-O eres muy valiente o simplemente un estúpido- y se acercó, seguido de sus matones, al rubio- ahora que te miro con detalle, me das asco- dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

-…- aquello lo había molestado, ahora si que estaba bastante molesto y tomó al joven por la camisa levantándolo, alertando a los dos de atrás- ¿de verdad quieres otra ronda?

-Eres repugnante- escupió con sumo asco aquellas palabras viendo aquello furiosos ojos celestiales.

-Tú lo pediste- y dio un seco golpe en la mejilla del pelinegro arrojándolo al suelo.

Los otros dos matones se le tiraron encima, recibiendo un golpe en su mejilla, logro devolverlo pero vino una patada dirigida a su vientre, logrando tirarlo al suelo. Los dos chicos lo levantaron bruscamente y casi lo arrastraron a un árbol, oculto de cualquier alumno o profesor que pasara por ahí. El pelinegro se acercaba sobando su mejilla, lo miraba divertido.

Desde un principio pensé en no dejarte ir intacto, pero solo iba a ser un pequeño susto, ahora que lograste cabrearme, hare que esa horrible cicatriz pase a segundo plano- y golpeo con su puño derecho el rostro del rubio.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes- y con su pierna patio el estomago del atacante.

-¡Qué esperan, agárrenlo bien estúpidos!- gritó airoso- y a ti te encanta provocarme como el lindo albino, responde, ¿acaso son amigos?- preguntó agarrando el cabello rubio y tirándolo hacia atrás levantando la cabeza de Mello.

-Eso no te incumbe maldito- lo miró con expresiva furia en sus ojos.

-Me recuerdas a él, pero también a Freddy Krueger- y golpeo nuevamente el rostro del albino.

Los golpes no pararon, recibió muchos durante varios minutos de los tres chicos, también escuchó las crudas palabras del pelinegro, las sintió entre burla y repudio. Las patadas iban a su piernas, brazos y estomago, y el pelinegro se sentó encima de él para darle puñetazos en su rostro.

-Ahora te vez más presentable, tranquilo, no estas muy hinchado- y tomó fuertemente el rostro del rubio y besó su mejilla derecha- dolce vendetta- y se levanto del cuerpo maltratado yéndose con sus dos fieles perros.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo rígido en el duro suelo, sus piernas le dolían, con sus lastimados brazos abrazo su estomago aguantando los punzantes dolores. Trató de sentarse, apoyándose en el árbol cercano, se sentía mareado y llevó una mano a su frente sintiendo la humedad en ella, y la miró, viendo la mancha de sangre en su palma. Ahora si tendría problemas con L cuando llegara a casa, si es que llegaba. Se levantó dolorosamente, dando un paso y sintiendo el dolor agudo, que sentiría a cada paso.

La gente lo miraba sospechoso, como si fuera un joven delincuente, descanso en la parada de autobuses, esperando el bus que lo llevaría cerca de diez minutos. Al abordarlo, sintió en él la mirada de los pasajeros, se sentó en el último asiento, y pudo ver en uno de los espejos convexos del bus, su rostro, tenía su mejilla izquierda hinchada, en su ojo derecho aparecía un cardenal, y de su frente, por un corte, y labio, salían delgadas líneas de sangre. Observo sus brazos, decorados por manchas moradas. Suspiro dolidamente por su estomago lastimado, se levantó de su asiento, para bajarse del bus. Caminó por las curvas calles, a esa hora no había demasiados transeúntes por lo que el silencio reinaba.

Frente a su casa, abrió el portón, sacó la llave de la puerta y entró. Había ruido desde la cocina, así que espero no toparse con nadie, si lo veían así tendría mucho que decir. A paso lento por las agotadas piernas, con su mano en la muralla, caminó dándose apoyo pasando por al lado del salón.

-Llegaste Mello, no te oí, bienvenido.

Escuchó la voz del azabache dentro del cuarto, casi gira por el susto, pero se mantuvo dándole la espalda.

-Gracias L- dijo tratando de sonar con su natural tono de voz.

Y siguió esforzadamente caminando por el pasillo llegando a las escaleras, que subió con parsimonia, llegando como triunfo, hasta el segundo piso. En su pieza se sintió aliviado, se recostó en su cama, sabía que vendría L o Watari preguntándole porque no había bajado a comer algo, así que fue al baño. Y se vio en el espejo, ahora entendía porque la gente lo miraba incrédulo, su ropa sucia por tierra y sangre seca. Se despojó de todo, y se metió a la ducha. El agua caliente lo aliviaría, con jabón quito la tierra y sangre impregnada en su piel, y con champo limpió su indecente cabello. Aquello era tan relajante, sentía como el dolor bajaba, por el cansancio se sentía adormilado.

-¿Mello estas en el baño?-

Escuchó la voz del detective cerca, en su pieza, y vio como el picaporte de la puerta giraba, asustado dio la espalda.

-Aquí estas, recuerda bajar a…- y recién se percató de los moretones en la morena piel- ¿Mello qué significa esas manchas?- su voz esta vez era sumamente seria.

-No es nada- y se ocultó más en sus brazos, pero sintió el tirón de su hombro haciéndole girar.

-Esto no es precisamente nada Mello- decía mientras veía en el desnudo cuerpo los múltiples moretones.

Con una toalla atada en su cadera salió del baño seguido del pelinegro que lo miraba con escrutinio.

-¿Y?- preguntó el detective sentándose en la cama del rubio.

-Fue el mismo que golpeó a Near- respondió apoyándose en la muralla.

-Ya veo… ¿y por qué te golpeó?- quería sacas la mayor información posible.

-Hace unos días vi a tres chicos molestando a Near y a otro, así que fui a enfrentarlos, pero hoy, después del consejo, me vieron solo y aprovecharon la oportunidad- sonaba cansado, bajando su cabeza.

-¿Te duelen demasiado?- miraba los múltiples moretones en la piel morena.

Mucho- dijo dándole una triste sonrisa- pero mañana ya estaré mejor, descuida.

-¿Qué pasara con esos chicos?

-No lo sé, sin embargo deberías preocuparte más por Near, con lo terco que es no te dirá nada- ladeó su cabeza.

-Después hablare con él, quien me preocupa ahora eres tú, Mello- miró al rubio sonreírle y bajar la cabeza, y fue cuando su sonrisa desapareció, ¿había algo más que él rubio no le decía?- Mello… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó algo preocupado por el semblante de tristeza en el rostro marcado del rubio.

El chico salió de la muralla y camino hacia el pelinegro, que lo veía curioso por la cándida sonrisa que ocultaba algo. Tomó asiento en el suelo, apoyando su adolorida espalda en la cama, manteniendo su cabeza baja provocando que los húmedos cabellos dorados cayeran.

El detective que lo veía desde arriba de la cama sospechaba que algo truncaba la mente de él. Por el contrario del albino, el rubio era más abierto a demostrar lo que sentía, siempre fue muy expresivo, así que para L era fácil predecir cuando algo perturbaba al chico.

-No seas desconfiado Mello, dime- insistió ante la mutes del rubio.

-¿Cómo te parezco L?- preguntó tajante.

_-¿Eh?-_ no entendía el fin de esa pregunta- no sé a que viene aquello Mello.

-¿Yo no te produzco…- le costaba decir aquello, luchaba contra sus emociones.

-¿Repudio?- estaba entendiendo a donde quería llegar el rubio.

-Si- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué ocurre Mello?- ya estaba impacientándose por la conducta del joven.

-Esta cicatriz- dijo tocando la marca de su rostro- siempre me acompañara, a veces tengo miedo de ella, porque siempre me recuerda el pasado, es un estigma de mis pecados que me tortura y carcome.

_-Mello…_- solo podía ver la espalda del rubio, que se encorvaba más ocultando más su rostro.

-Cuando la gente me mira, siento que puede ver lo que he hecho, siento el repudio en las miradas de ellos, el asco…- su voz se apagaba por el dolor que transmitían aquellas palabras.

L tal vez nunca iba a poder comprender lo que era mantener un estigma que te marcara de por vida y que solo traía tortuosos recuerdos, pero sabía que no quería ver al rubio así, porque si no le daba el apoyo que necesitaba, volvería a alejarse de todos.

Encorvando más su espalda, trató de acercarse más al rubio, y temerario, llevo su mano hasta el rostro, posándola cálidamente sobre el pómulo izquierdo, y con su pulgar, rozó suavemente la cicatriz de Mello.

-Tú eres tan importante para mí como lo son todos los de esta casa, te busque y te traje aquí sabiendo tu pasado, o por lo menos, parte de él, y en ningún momento, jamás, podría sentir aquello por ti Mello- y por su dedos sintió la caída de una lagrima, y luego, una mano reposaba sobre la de él.

Gracias L…- dijo, algo afectada su voz, presionando suavemente la mano del mayor- por estar aquí.

-No tienes que agradecerlo- dijo mientras bajaba de la cama y se sentaba frente al rubio, retirando el cabello que ocultaba su rostro y viendo los cristalinos ojos- ¿ahora me dejarías tratar esas heridas?- preguntó dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Bien- dijo divertido, fingiendo molestia- pero se cuidadoso, me duelen.

Near había ido a la habitación del azabache con la intención de pedirle su permiso para traer a su compañero, que aún no acostumbraba nombrar por "amigo", a la casa para terminar un trabajo. Pero no lo encontró, bajó las escaleras suponiendo que estaría en el salón, pero tampoco se encontraba allí y le quedaba la siguiente opción.

-¿Watari dónde está L?- preguntó ya un poco molesto al ver que el pelinegro tampoco estaba en la cocina comiendo y solo encontrando al anciano limpiando platos.

-L fue al cuarto del jovencito Mello para que viniera a almorzar, pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces, tal vez aún este allí para encontrarlo.

-Gracias Watari- y salió de la cocina.

No iría a la habitación a interrumpir algo que simplemente no le importaba, así que a la hora de la cena le preguntaría. Caminó hasta su cama y debajo de ella sacó una caja con varios objetos que tenía cuando estaba en el orfanato, buscaba un juguete que Watari le había obsequiado cuando cumplió los diez años, era apreciado, como todo lo que estaba en aquella caja. Pero sus manos toparon con otra cosa, delgada, que sin poder verla, llamó su atención. Lo sacó y vio un ordinario sobre blanco que no recordaba su procedencia. Había una fecha escrita en el borde superior derecho, no recordaba nada que hubiera acontecido en ese tiempo, en ese año tendría unos seis años y llevaba poco tiempo en Wammy's House.

Estuvo a punto de ir al basurero si no fuera porque sus dedos sintieron el bulto dentro del sobre. Impasible abrió la hoja y la dio vuelta, cayendo sobre las sábanas una margarita seca y algo maltratada. La miró concentrado, sus pupilas no se movían, su cuerpo estaba rígido, mantenía toda su atención en buscar el significado de aquella flor. Y una imagen fugaz pasó por su mente, y lo recordó, sintiendo que por unos segundos que el aire no corría por sus pulmones y que su cuerpo retrocedía ante el recuerdo.

No podía creer que aún guardara aquel objeto como si fuera algo apreciado, se sentía algo tonto y avergonzado, y en cosas de segundo, el recuerdo completo se mostró, creyéndolo olvidado por haber sucedido hace muchos años.

Tomó la aplanada margarita, la dio vuelta mirándola por ambos lados, se podría decir que era un nostálgico recuerdo. Tenía unos seis años, llevaba unos pocos meses en Wammy's y no compartía con sus otros compañeros, Roger lo hacia salir al jardín obligadamente, y los veía jugar alegremente. Él solo se sentaba en el pasto, alejado, en la sombra de un gran árbol donde podía relajarse sin la presencia cercana y los gritos de los demás.

-Hola niño- escuchó una voz infantil sacándolo de su tranquilidad- eres el nuevo ¿no?

-…- solo asintió y miró hacia el piso, sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante la presencia del rubio chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el energético chico sentándose en cuclillas frente a él.

-Near- dijo mirando de reojo al rubio.

-Yo me llamo Mello- y ladeo la cabeza buscando la mirada pasiva del albino-¿te gustaría venir a hacer coronas de flores?- preguntó apuntando su cabeza donde había una corona hecha con margaritas.

-No, gracias- dijo quitando la mirada de la rubia cabellera y volviendo al suelo.

-Esta bien…- y se levantó quedando frente al albino- toma, para ti- dijo sacando una flor de su corona.

…- se le quedó mirando, la sonrisa inocente le dio confianza y tomó la flor- gracias.

Y el chico se fue, dejando un agradable recuerdo que después se transformo en uno vago, tras los años aquel inocente encuentro se convirtió en una enfermiza rivalidad por parte del rubio. Así que el que tuviera aquella flor le demostró lo sentimental que había sido. Volvió a meterla dentro del sobre y pensó en botarla en el tacho de basura, pero sintió una inusual corazonada y volvió a meter el sobre en la caja.

A los minutos después escuchó pasos en el pasillo, fuera de su cuarto, suponiendo que era el detective, salió de su habitación camino al cuarto adyacente al de él. Educadamente golpeó suavemente la puerta y entró a la habitación ante la invitación.

-¿L podemos hablar?


	13. Trabajo Investigativo

_**Hola mundo, disculpe la extensa tardanza, pero esto de ir a clases a una le acorta el tiempo y a veces dejo de pensar en algunas cosas, y ahora me aprovecho de este viernes para terminar el capítulo.**_

_**Espero sus reclamos por la espera y sus lindos comentarios, cualquier aporte es valido y reconstructivo.**_

_**Espero que os guste este capítulo. **_

* * *

-¿L podemos hablar?- preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Claro Near, ven- dijo mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en la cama junto a él.

-Yo venía a pedirte permiso para que un amigo viniera a terminar un trabajo conmigo, acá…- mentalmente se había percatado de que por primera vez había llamado al rubio "amigo", y al parecer el pelinegro también lo notó porque puso mayor atención- ¿ puedo, cierto?

-Claro que sí, puedes traer a tu amigo acá sin problemas- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa que contrastaba con su gélido ojos azabache.

-Gracias- dijo por último levantándose de la cama con fin de retirarse.

-Espera Near, yo igual debo hablar contigo- el albino aún de espalda pudo sentir que la voz del detective se sentía un poco más seria que antes- así que espera un momento.

-…- si no fuera por el cambio en su voz, no se preocuparía, pero al parecer esto era serio, por lo que decidió dar la vuelta y encarar aquellos profundos ojos.

-Near, no volveré a tolerar que te veas entrometido en algo tan infantil y peligroso como una pelea entre chiquillos- lo decía con una seriedad que podía llegar a rozar la severidad- fuiste muy irresponsable en no habérmelo hecho saber desde un principio.

-… _Cómo fue_…- estaba estupefacto, L se había enterado de aquello- _Mello tal vez… no, él dijo, y lo sé, que no se entrometería en esto- _seguía desafiando la mirada del azabache, buscando una respuesta- ¿cómo fue qué…?

-Al fin y al cabo, terminaría enterándome Near- y se levanto de su cama para enfrentar al albino frente a frente- pero ¿no crees que al pasar el tiempo, todo se agravó?

-…- debía reconocer que aquello era cierto, tal vez, si debió haber ido con L cuando éste le preguntó que le había sucedido- si- eso fue lo único que pudo decir bajo la vergüenza del sentirse regañado.

-Así que ya sabes Near, para la próxima, yo iré a intervenir- y con su mano revolvió los níveos cabellos dejando algo perplejo al albino con aquel acto- no permitiré que nadie abuse de ti ni de Mello- y le mostró nuevamente aquella cándida sonrisa-ahora ve a preparar todo para mañana.

Ya fuera de la pieza del detective, aún absortó en una laguna de pensamientos, se debatía en comprenderlos, todavía no tenía resuelto el cómo se entero L, Watari habría dicho algo, o tal vez, el pelinegro haciendo uso de su potencial mente terminó por descubrir aquello. Pero pensando por segunda vez aquello tenía un poco probabilidad, solo lo sabía Mello, sin embargo, éste había dicho que no era ningún delator así que confió en que no diría ni octava palabra. Pero… acaso L había dicho que no dejaría que nadie se abusara de él o de Mello, eso quería decir, que él sabía que Mello lo había ayudado una vez, y tal vez más, porque el detective, según el anciano, había estado bastante tiempo en la habitación del rubio. Podría decir, que casi todo calzaba, pero estaba ese porciento de inseguridad, que le decía que el rubio no podía haber ido a contarle al pelinegro, pero entonces, qué habría ocurrido.

Ver que la sombra del rubio no se presentó en el resto del día no hizo más que aumentar la duda de sus palabras. Pero ya de mucho no se preocupaba, al fin y al cabo, si sus sospechas se aclaraban, no tenía que exigirle nada al rubio. Como había dicho el pelinegro, fue él el que cabo su propia tumba.

A la mañana siguiente, los tenues rayos se escapaban por entre las cortinas, era un día despejado y fresco he avivaba el espíritu. Con voluntad se levantó de las sábanas que lo contenían y caminó con letargo hacia el baño.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró con el azabache ya ubicado en su lugar y leyendo habitualmente el periódico.

-Buenos días L- saludó sentándose tranquilamente.

-Buenos días Near- correspondió el detective dedicándole una matutina sonrisa y volviendo a poner atención a las noticias.

Comenzó a desayunar sin prisa, eran las nueve y media de la mañana y Demian llegaría alrededor de las 11. Llenó su vaso con leche y empezó a comer el omelette de verdura que Watari le había servido. Desde el pasillo se venían escuchando exclamaciones del rubio que pronto se hizo aparecer. Ignorando por completo la presencia que se sentó frente a el mantuvo su cabeza gacha comiendo, escuchando algunas que otras palabras provenientes de L hacía Mello y viceversa. Sin embargo cuando levantó su cabeza para tomar de su vaso con leche miró al rubio, y quedó estático, dejó de tragar la leche y pestañear.

En el rostro moreno no quedaban más que los vestigios de una brutal golpiza, un pómulo hinchado y rojizo, cardenales, y sin contar los moretones que se podían apreciar en la poca exhibición de su pecho. ¿Habría más bajo la tela de su camiseta negra? No podría saberlo, pero algo estaba seguro, que las palabras de L venían por aquellas marcas, entendía ahora el fin de aquel discurso, así que Mello si le había dicho todo, pero fue el detective que lo obligó, por tanto, el pelinegro lo vulneró fortuitamente.

Su mirada encontró la celestial, volvió en sí y sintió nuevamente el amargo sabor de la leche bajar. Separo el cristal de sus labios, aquella mirada ceñuda lo penetraba sin amedrentarlo, abrió su boca, necesitaba decir algo.

-¿Qué me miras tanto, te debo dinero o te gusto?- preguntó irónicamente el rubio.

Pero optó por cerrar la boca, al parecer el rubio estaba bien. L miraba preocupado por arriba del diario, por qué tenían que hacerse la vida tan difícil.

Nervioso no estaba, tal vez si impaciente, Watari ya había ido a buscar a su compañero y no tardarían en llegar. Pero otro tema que perturbaba su mente era Mello, sabía que tenía que hablar con él, pero otra cosa es querer.

En el salón pudo escuchar la puerta de la entrada a la casa abrirse, y caminando unos pasos, vio al chico entrar y cuando las miradas se cruzaron, él le sonrió.

-Buenos días Near- dijo amigable el rubio.

-Buenos días Demian- correspondió natural el albino.

Sin tardar apareció el pelinegro comiendo glotonamente brochetas llenas de dulces, que ante la mirada de los dos chicos y el anciano se detuvo quedando estático, como si hubiera sido sorprendido haciendo alguna infantil maldad. Situación que se estaba prologando e impacientando a los presentes y que solo la simulada tos de Watari pudo romper el ambiente.

-L, él es Demian, ayer te- comenzó el albino siendo interrumpido

-Ya lo recuerdo- su reacción de sorpresa evidenciaba que había olvidado parte de la platica de ayer- tu amigo.

-Si- dijo ocultando un poco su vergüenza.

-Soy L, tutor de Near, un gusto Demian- dijo amigable extendiendo su mano.

-Igualmente ¿L?- estaba algo impresionado, _creía que el anciano era el tutor de Near, no este chico tan… ¿peculiar? Pero interesante y amigable al parecer._

-Subiremos a mi habitación a terminar el trabajo, vamos Demian- y avanzó seguido del rubio dejando atrás a los dos hombres.

-Que chico tan educado Watari- dijo mirando al anciano que lo miraba resignado.

Subiendo las escaleras iba Demian tras Near, había un silencio incómodo que llenaba el ambiente. Pero que fue temporal, en la cima, pudo ver el joven rubio, se acercaba en dirección contraria otro rubio, con extraños hematomas en su rostro, era alguien que ya había visto en variadas ocasiones.

Este, al percatarse de la presencia de ambos menores quedó estático observando, ademán que imitó el albino al ver la presencia del contrario. El aficionado al chocolate miró a ambos, luego al rubio menor, examinándolo, y después giró sus orbes al albino, que esperaba el comentario satírico y la mirada altiva, pero solo recibió la satisfecha sonrisa del rubio mientras bajaba los peldaños dejándolos atrás.

Aquello había sido extraño, no comprendía demasiado la relación de su amigo con la de aquel chico, que sin escusa lo mira de aquella manera tan superior. Y al parecer al albino no le molestaba, o tal vez ignoraba todo esto.

-Él es así- escuchó la neutral voz- solo ignóralo- y siguió caminando tras el chico.

Tal era una corazonada, un presentimiento, un atisbo de luz, pero creyó que el albino decía aquello más para sí que para él. Creía que las constantes vigilias ocultas y el intrépido socorro significaban la preocupación, por lo menos del rubio, pero al parecer no era más que una quimera producida por su imaginación.

La habitación del albino era algo que se esperaba, ordenada, sencilla, recatada, pero el hecho completamente inesperado era la gran colección de juguetes que había en la habitación, que avivaban los monocromáticos tapices de las murallas. Algo que simplemente contrastaba con la apariencia del chico, pero que lo hacía ser más particular e interesante.

-L sabes que si no quieres que esta casa explote tiene que haber mínimo una docena de chocolate por semana- dijo acusador al pelinegro que trabajaba en su notebook.

-Pareces drogadicto Mello- le respondió sin dejar de concentrarse en la brillante pantalla- estar unas horas en abstinencia mientras Watari va a la tienda no te hará convulsionar.

-Tsk- se sentó junto al detective en el sillón.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba mientras metía un caramelo a su boca.

-Aún me duelen, pero no me quejo, me duele más el orgullo- dijo echando su espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Trágatelo, así ya no molestara- mencionaba mientras sus dedos golpeaban las piezas plásticas- por cierto, Near trajo un invitado, no vayas a molestarlo Mello- y miró a los marinos ojos.

-Pero quién me crees L, me portare bien- sonaba tan sarcástico que el pelinegro entrecerró la mirada desconfiada- palabra de scout- dijo levantando su mano derecha y poniendo el dedo pulgar sobre el meñique y sonriéndole juguetonamente.

-Bien…- y volteó su cabeza lentamente.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó recuperando la postura erguida y acercándose imprudentemente a la pantalla.

-Un caso- revisaba datos, leía, comparaba, analizaba, todo bajo la mirada del rubio que parecía tan concentrado como él, y no le molestaba, más bien, le gustaría alentar su curiosidad.

Cuánto tiempo había trascurrido, la estancia estaba sosegada bajo las notas que exhalaba el amplificador del moderno fonógrafo. Segundos, minutos, una hora quizás, era algo que el pelinegro gustaba, sentarse tranquilo, ocupar su vida en algo para lo que había nacido mientras sus oídos degustaban las finas piezas de autores renombrados, relajar su lengua frente al amargo sorbo de café y excitarla frente a los fascinantes dulces. Si había algo que gustaría repetir, seria un momento tan placentero y satisfactorio como este, pero no todo es permanente, y el detective lo sabía por experiencia.

-L estoy aburrido, ¿cuánto le falta a Watari?- sonaba por demás fastidiado, aquel desorden alimenticio, que parecía heredado del azabache, no era más que satisfecho por aquel, según él, manjar de Dioses.

-Poco Mello, poco- no era menos su molestia, si bien el rubio pareció interesarse en su caso, no perduro su concentración si no tenía su adicción, y el no podía refutar su comportamiento, por empatía.

-Me has dicho lo mismo desde hace media hora…- dijo a regaña dientes- ¿qué hace Near con aquel chico en la casa?- preguntó tratando de que su voz no evidenciara interés.

-Un trabajo, así que-

-Si, si, ya comprendí la primera vez- giró sus ojos fatigado.

Nuevamente en la habitación del albino, solo se escuchaban los murmullos que reflejaban las paredes, el suave calor que entraba a través del vidrio provocaba un ambiente grato de trabajo. Ambos chicos estaban concentrados en su menester, mientras uno leía el otro presionaba afanosamente las teclas. La investigación estaba llegando a buen término, escogieron obras fáciles de comparar, La Última Cena en el arte Renacentista y El Martirio de San Pedro representando al estilo Barroco.

Near de lo que leía en libros destacaba lo que representara a las obras, el rubio se encargaba de escuchar y escribir, pero también interponía sus propios conocimientos en la investigación, impresionando, levemente, al albino por sus vastos y certeros conocimientos referente al tema.

La puerta fue golpeada educadamente, alertando a los dos chicos que se había encontrado sumergidos en su quehacer.

-Adelante- dijo la monótona voz.

Abriéndose levemente la puerta, se vio al anciano entrar, traía al además, que no era visible totalmente por que la puerta impedía.

-Disculpa Near, pero les he traído el almuerzo- sonrió amablemente el anciano entrando finalmente, trayendo consigo un carrito donde estaba el almuerzo.

Near estaba asombrado, miro el de reojo el reloj del computador, cerca de las trece horas, increíble como transcurría el tiempo entre analogías y diferencias.

-¿Y por qué no abajo?- preguntó el albino, pocas ocasiones, contadas con una mano, las que había almorzado en su habitación.

-Bueno…-dijo alargando el preocupado silencio- abajo hay algo de alboroto en el comedor, es mejor, joven Near, que almuerce aquí con su amigo.

Y estacionó el carrito entre el espacio de la cama y el escritorio, destapo los platos con el almuerzo, sirvió jugo en los vasos y se retiró. Bajo las escaleras y ya empezaba a escuchar el bullicio proveniente del comedor. Pasó de largo a la cocina, tratando de ignorar a los dos hombres discutiendo por comida, teniendo una mesa llena de ella.

-Dámelo Mello, hay más en ese plato- jalaba con sus dos manos un plato que era retenido por el rubio.

-Dámelo tú, L, es el único que queda de chocolate, no seas infantil y entrégalo- forjaba el plato para sí, el trozo de pastel de chocolate se meneaba ante la fuerza.

-Yo soy mayor que tú, no soy infantil, así que dámelo- decía mientras apoyaba sus pies en el suelo teniendo mayor soporte.

-¡Yo lo tome primero!- refutaba el rubio.

-Pero yo lo deseé primero- respondía el azabache.

Entre jaleos y jaleos, la fuerza del pelinegro superó la del rubio, al que se le resbaló el borde del plato, y por inercia, el pastel de la discordia rozó volando cerca del rostro del detective hasta que su triunfal despegue se vio trágicamente aplastado, por la muralla. Ambos miraban en silencio y atónitos como caía los pedazos del delicioso pastel.

-Igual no se me antojaba- dijo volviendo la mirada a la mesa el azabache.

-A mí tampoco- aportó el rubio mientras buscaba algún otro postre en la mesa, y encontró un muffin con chispas de chocolate que sobresalía sobre los demás, y estiró su mano llegando a él al igual que el pelinegro.

-Suelta Mello- dijo sin aflojar su mano.

-¡Suéltalo tú L, dame este!- y tiró del muffin.

-Yo quiero este- mencionó entrecerrando los párpados y jaló su brazo.

-Y yo igual- dijo imitando el gesto.

Más tranquilo, en la tarde, Near y Demian esperaban que se imprimiera su trabajo investigativo.

-Pensé que nos tardaríamos más, pero fue sencillo y divertido- dijo regalándole una sencilla sonrisa al albino.

-…- de que fue sencillo, lo fue, pero no le encontró lo divertido al trabajo, más bien el arte le aburría. Pero si había algo que rescatar de esto, que fue grato trabajar con el rubio, tal vez más de lo que podía a verse imaginado- ten- dijo entregándole un par de hojas.

-Bien, yo me quedare con esta copia, por si hay algún percance con el original- mencionaba mientras guardaba el trabajo dentro de una carpeta.

-Si- respondió monosílabamente.

Ambos bajaron hasta la primera planta, se encontraba en aparente silencio, caminaron hasta el comedor en búsqueda del anciano.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el rubio mirando una extraña mancha café en la muralla.

-No sé… _y tampoco quiero saberlo_- dijo mirando el festín a medio comer que aún estaba dispuesto en la mesa.

-Jovencito Near, qué desea- preguntaba el anciano, saliendo de la cocina, un poco sorprendido de ver al albino y compañía.

-Demian debe irse- respondió tomando unos de los pocos muffins completos que habían sobrevivido de la batalla.

-¡Oh! Enseguida preparo el vehículo- y salió a paso presuroso, al parecer estaba un poco atareado.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó el albino advirtiendo al rubio que se había mantenido absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? – y miró el muffin que sostenía el menor, y sonrió- gracias Near.

-¿Ya se va tu amigo, Near?- preguntó L entrando sorpresivamente al comedor, buscando algún apetecible postre que aún quedara en la mesa.

-Si- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Ven cuando quieras- y tomó un trozo de tartaleta de fresa- eres bienvenido- dijo con una sonrisa que más que grata parecía intimidante.

-Muchas gracias…- pensaba bien si decir su nombre- L.

-¿Vamos joven Demian?- entraba a la estancia el anciano.

-Si-respondió, y se despidió de ambos chicos.

Subía las escaleras algo errante, algo ocupaba su cabeza, sin embargo fue alertado cuando escuchó el cierre de una puerta al llegar al segundo piso, y advirtió la presencia del rubio acercándose.

-¿Ya se fue tu novio?- preguntó irónico deteniéndose frente al menor.

-Si- respondió más para que lo dejara tranquilo que para seguir su inmaduro juego, y así, caminó para su habitación.

Pero en el momento de abrir la puerta, una mano la volvió a cerrar, sintiendo la presencia del rubio tras de sí, rogó que lo que sucediera fuera rápido.

-Estás algo esquivo hoy, ¿será porque estaba tu amigo?- le hablaba burlonamente acercándose a su oído.

-Déjame tranquilo Mello- estaba algo nervioso por la cercanía del rubio, llegaba a sentir la esencia del chocolate en su nariz.

-¿Estás cansado Near?- preguntaba con irónica preocupación.

-…- pensaba responder, pero algo más vino a su mente- ¿quién te hizo eso?- preguntó sin inmutarse.

-Eso no te importa- respondió algo molesto por la inalterable voz del albino.

-¿Fue por aquella vez?- intentó nuevamente, algo nervioso por sentir una mano ajena tomando su cadera.

-No sé de que hablas- dijo dando una pequeña risa en el cuello nacarado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó manteniendo alejado cualquier sensación que le otorgaba el contacto intruso.

-¿Y ahora que qué?- y mordió con los labios la nívea piel expuesta del cuello, haciendo reaccionar al albino.

En una rápida respuesta apartó la mano del rubio de la puerta y entró velozmente a la habitación, cerrándola con seguro, sentía su corazón latir estrepitosamente.

-¡Oye todavía no terminaba!- escuchaba golpear su puerta y después carcajadas.

Se sintió avergonzado, casi cae bajo el juego del rubio otra vez. Tenia que calmarse, usar su cabeza, si algo había quedado claro del trabajo investigativo y que lo podía llevar a la realidad, es que Mello tenía un comportamiento bastante Barroquita comparado con él, con su pensamiento Renacentista.


	14. Reencuentro

** (*'0'*)ﾂ ﾜｵｫ!**

_**Buenas, antes de todo, mis disculpa, sé que he demorado bastante en poder subir este nuevo capítulo. Las escusas, ya las saben, así que están demás escribirlas, por lo que cumplo con mi cuota y aquí esta el capítulo 14, de esta historia que aún no le veo fin ._.**_  
_**Ojalá les guste, creo que algo le faltó, pero quedó decente y limpio para ustedes. Un "nuevo" personaje se suma, no sé si les gustara, pero creo que hacia falta, aunque personalmente, no me agrade mucho, comparado con Near y Mello.  
El rumbo de esta historia es incierto, comienzo con el capítulo 15, ahora que tengo algo más de tiempo, con esto de las movilizaciones estudiantiles en mi país, que yo apoyo, mi liceo fue "tomado", así que paso mayor tiempo en casa.  
Esto salió medio largo, primera vez que escribo tanto, espero sus reviews con sus opinión sobre el capítulo, o cualquier cosa, tema abierto.  
Un gracias a las chicas que siempre me dejan sus mensajes: Kumiko Junko y Ayiw-KuN-88 y a los demás lectores que en cada capítulo me comentan sobre mi fic.**_

**(*´∀`*)ﾃﾍ **

* * *

Domingo, día para descansar, el amanecer primaveral se vio fraguado por una repentina lluvia en la ciudad de Londres.

-Maldición- decía el rubio ante el repentino panorama.

Se había levantado como de costumbre temprano para ir hasta la Catedral de San Pablo, la sobriedad del color vestía, completamente negro, como si se presentara a un funeral. El temporal desde su ventana se había presentado gris, como si previniera a los mortales.

Al bajar las escaleras la primera persona que miro fue al detective, sentado en un sillón frente a su computador portátil.

-L me voy- decía acercándose al susodicho.

-¿No quieres?- preguntaba ofreciéndole unos cuantos dulces, a los que el rubio solo negó con la cabeza- lloverá, así que lleva tu abrigo.

-Bien- y se dispuso a retirarse tomando el abrigo negro que ya había pensado con antemano llevarlo.

Y ahora estaba ahí caminando por una gran calle ladrillada, con una lluvia que al parecer no se apaciguaría en mucho. Su protección era la capuchadel abrigo, que ocultaba su airada mirada, todavía le faltaba para llegar a la iglesia, pero ya podía ver la cruz de la torre más alta de esta.

Mientras Near aún estaba en su cama, cubriéndose con sus mantas, había despertado hace unos minutos. Su mirada, perdida en un punto de la pared, no expresaba lo que acontecía en su mente. Rojo, sólo rojo equiparaba la totalidad de sus pensamientos, tan simple pero a la vez tan complejo de entender había sido su sueño. En un momento de cansado pestañeo, cerró los ojos y los abrió en la otra dimensión, estaba encerrado dentro de un cubículo teñido completamente de rojo, del más intenso rojo que algún día pudo recordar.

-Dónde-

Se quería preguntar, pero un crujido extraño se sintió retumbar dentro de aquel escalofriante lugar, y de pronto, las cuatro murallas se movían hacía el centro, lentamente. Fue el momento de preocupación, las paredes lo estaban encerrando, impidiéndole tener una escapatoria frente a esta jaula.

-…- quería decir algo, pero no podía, las palabras no salían por el temor.

En el momento en que se vio aprisionado en un metro cuadrado empezó a empujar inútilmente las paredes, miró sus manos, habían quedado teñidas con aquel profundo color. En el momento de verse inmóvil ante las murallas, despertó.

Se miró la palma de su mano izquierda, fría y pálida estaba como siempre. A qué se debía ahora este sueño con toques de pesadilla.

Se levantó quedamente y pudo sentir el calor escapando de sus poros mientras un escalofrío serpenteaba en su espina dorsal. Miró por la ventana el cielo anegado en nubarrones cenicientos que despedían la lluvia.

En el comedor el silencio reinaba, era un desayuno silencioso y calmado sin la presencia del rubio. El azabache leía oculto entre las páginas del periódico, era eso sí, diligente en su lectura y catador de lo que comía. El anciano era más apacible, disfrutaba sin apuros la comida. Y Near era de naturaleza un pasivo, desayunaba de forma casi perezosa, aquella era una mañana tranquila.

La misa de la mañana era sin duda la más concurrida por los fieles, el recibimiento del Corpus Christi tardaba minutos por los feligreses. Cuando se finalizaba la ceremonia, presto salía para no terminar en la algarabía que se formaba en las entradas de la iglesia.

En su andar a casa no ponía mayor atención a lo que acontecía alrededor, su mente estaba mucho más allá del acá, no entorpecía su viaje en trivialidades del hombre vulgar. Pero fue unos cabellos arrebol que llamaron su atención, la figura de un chico debajo de un gran paragua negro se perfilaba metros delante de él, ocupado leyendo los diarios de un puesto comerciante.

-¿Será…?- se preguntaba el rubio quien detuvo su andar, mientras observaba el rostro del chico que mantenía un semblante frío.

El pelirrojo se dispuso a marcharse cabizbajo, doblando sobre si mismo, caminando en dirección opuesta hacia el rubio, este permanecía estático en su lugar, reconociendo en su totalidad a aquella persona. Aquel subió la mirada esmeralda encontrándose con la absorta figura de peli dorado, que pareció reconocer ya que su cuerpo se detuvo en mitad del paso. Ambos chicos parecían ignorados por el resto, paralizados en la calle, parecían estar en otro ambiente paralelo al real.

-¿Mello?- preguntaba dudoso el pelirrojo cortando el ambiguo momento y reincorporándose.

-Matt- respondía el susodicho un poco nervioso.

-Mello- volvía a repetir el arrebol caminando presuroso hacia el rubio- Mello- decía abrazándolo repentinamente ante el asombro de ambos- Mello…- y volvía a pronunciar su nombre, pareciera ser que se lo repetía a él mismo, creyéndoselo.

El paragua yacía en el piso, dejando ambos cuerpos a la frialdad de la lluvia que aún abatía en Londres. El carmesí mantenía fuertemente aprisionado al rubio, que solamente se dejaba estar.

-Por fin te encontré- dijo finalmente soltándolo y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El rubio lo miro correspondiendo el gesto gratamente, pero inesperadamente un fuerte golpe cayó en su mejilla derrumbándolo en el frío pavimento.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!- grito eufórico por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo, mientras se masajeaba la adolorida medilla.

-Eso es por todo lo que me hiciste pasar para encontrarte- respondió sobando su mano derecha con la cual lo había golpeado.

-Tsk- bufó molesto el rubio ante la mirada de los transeúntes.

-Tómala- dijo amigable el pelirrojo estirando su brazo, dándole su mano de apoyo al chico para que se levantara. Lo cual aceptó aquel gesto.

El pelinegro miró de reojo el reloj de la estancia, el rubio ya había tardado en casi una hora su llegada a casa.

-¿Watari, Mello te dijo que llegaría más tarde? – preguntó metiendo delicadamente dos malvaviscos cubiertos con chocolate en su boca.

-No L, será que encontró algo divertido en el camino- respondió con una pequeña risita.

-Mmm… - pensaba para si el detective- ¿Watari hay más donuts?

El menor de la casa se encontraba en su cuarto, distrayéndose con sus numerables dados, construyendo grandes edificaciones, sin aviso, una presión en su pecho hizo que detuviera su quehacer, estático, ensimismado, dejo caer el cubo que llevaba entre sus dedos. Tal como su obra perdía el equilibrio, sus piernas igualmente lo hacían, qué había sido aquello, ese escalofrío relámpago, aquellas palpitaciones ignotas hasta entonces, el sudor frío que comenzó a sentir.

_-Tengo que relajarme_- se decía mentalmente así mismo.

Reincorporándose, se sentó cansadamente en su cama, pasando la manga de su camisa por su frente, secándola. Aquel nerviosismo era igual al que sintió en el sueño.

En una cafetería londinense se encontraban los dos jóvenes que habían vivido aquel encuentro tan fortuito, hablaban enérgicamente, después se tensaban, habían bisbiseos de vez en cuando, miradas que reflejaban sorpresa, y otras, nostalgia.

-Yo no sé qué decir Mello…- decía cabizbajo el pelirrojo después de la confesión del rubio- … sinceramente esto me sorprende.

-Lo sé- decía igualmente decaído, mirando el café contenido en la taza que tomaba entre sus dos manos.

-Pero por lo menos, te pude encontrar por fin- dijo reanimando el ánimo y mirando sonriente a su amigo.

-Todo por mi ayuda- dijo con sonrisa ufana.

-Si, tu puta ayuda…-decía molesto- sabes lo inservible que me fue- el fastidio se demostraba en su ceño y sus palabras.

-¿¡Cómo que inservible idiota!- aumentó su tono de voz a la vez que se acercaba al peli arrebolado.

-¡Dejaste en mi correo una hoja anónima con unas putas coordenadas! Sabes cuanto demore en saber que se trataba de ti después que no tuve señal tuya por semanas, además me diste las coordenadas de Londres amigo, ¡Londres! , es una ciudad maldita sea, no un pueblito, llevó una semana aquí buscándote- dijo rápida y airadamente, tragando finalmente una gran bocanada de aire que finalmente suspiró, relajándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Bueno, discúlpame, para la siguiente ocasión que desaparezca seré más especifico con la pista- dijo sarcástico mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios.

-Simplemente no desaparezcas…- el silencio se apoderaba del espacio- … y dime, ¿cómo está él?- preguntó mirando a los ojos de su amigo que correspondió el gesto.

-Igual que como lo recordamos, solo que ahora le dio el amor fraternal- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-Je…- ni siquiera sabia por qué le preguntó, nunca había sentido atracción por el detective como si lo sentía el rubio- ¿y Near?- pero aquello si le interesaba saber.

-Ese idiota sigue igual- dijo un poco avergonzado ante la repentina pregunta que le hizo su amigo por el albino.

-Je…- parecía divertido un poco con la reacción de l rubio, tal vez sucedía algo interesante entre él y el pequeño.

-¡Oh Dios que tarde es!- dijo repentinamente viendo el reloj del local, levantándose de la silla- debo volver.

-Mello- mencionó tomando la muñeca de su amigo- necesito seguir hablando contigo, llámame cuando puedas- dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con su número telefónico en él.

-Esta bien- dijo ya calmado, extrañado por la seriedad con la que habló su amigo- lo hare- y tomó la tarjeta llevándosela al bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Estoy feliz de poder verte nuevamente- dijo dedicándole una cándida sonrisa.

-Yo igual, L me regañará, así que adiós Matt- y se despidió dándole una pequeña mueca.

_-Mello, desde cuándo te volviste tan obediente_- pensaba mientras veía al rubio alejarse.

En la casa, ya era casi la hora de almorzar, y el rubio aún no hacia acto de presencia, algo que estaba empezando a impacientar al detective, que se encontraba en su peculiar forma de sentarse sobre el sofá, tomando la quinta taza con café.

De repente, se escuchó la puerta siendo abierta y posteriormente cerrada, a lo que el azabache se levantó del asiento para encontrarse con el rubio que yacía en el recibidor, despojándose de su abrigo húmedo por la lluvia.

El rubio trataba de ignorar la penetrante mirada que caía sobre él, sabiendo el sentido detrás de esta. Colgó la prenda en el perchero y se dispuso a enfrentar al pelinegro.

-…- no sabía que decir frente a la aguda mirada- deja de mirarme así- dijo en tono que rosaba lo desafiante.

-¿Mirarte cómo, Mello?- preguntó irónico- tú interpretas como te miro porque sabes lo que has hecho, eres tú quien te enjuicias.

-Solo llegue algo más tarde, al fin y al cabo, nadie dijo de horarios, además es domingo- parecía dar escusas vagas que el azabache no escuchaba- también ya soy grande para- y seguía dando argumentos que el detective seguía ignorando mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

-Toma- dijo estirando su mano y dejando ver un teléfono móvil.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó extrañado mirando el artefacto.

-Un teléfono- dijo sin más, tomando el objeto con las puntas de sus dedos.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Lo que quiero saber, es el por qué- preguntó tomando el teléfono.

-Déjame primero aclararte algo Mello, en Inglaterra no eres mayor hasta que cumples 18 años, por lo que aquí no serás tan libre como en América de hacer lo que se te de la gana, soy tu tutor, por tanto, soy responsable de ti, así que no me desafíes con aquella mirada que no me provoca nada- decía esto bastante serio sin dejarse rechistar por la mirada orgullosa del rubio- pero sé…- dijo ablandando el semblante- que no puedo mantenerte bajo control, porque simplemente eres tú, Mello, así que por favor, solo avisa.

Se disponía a marcharse del lugar, Mello presentía que aunque el detective no lo demostrara se había preocupado, y que le entregara el teléfono era prueba de ello.

-Yo…- dijo no muy seguro de continuar, provocando que el azabache volviera a mirarlo- yo me encontré con Matt.

-L, Mello, el almuerzo está servido- dijo apareciendo el anciano en el pasillo.

-Después hablaremos de ello- murmuró para el rubio mientras seguía a Watari al comedor.

La comida había pasado sin infortunios, lo que era extraño claramente, Mello ignoraba a Near, pareciese que estaba mucho más allá de la comida, que la consumía como mecánicamente, mientras que el albino tenía un aspecto algo decaído, incluso podía ser confundido con que estuviese enfermo, lo que había hecho preocupar al anciano. Sin duda esta atmosfera fue percibida por el detective.

Posterior al almuerzo, Near fue rápido hacia su habitación, se sentía cansado, por lo que al subir las escaleras tropezó con un peldaño, cayendo y golpeándose fuertemente en la rodilla y el tobillo.

-Ten más cuidado- se hizo notar la voz rubia- ya sabía que estabas más raro de lo poco normal que eres- tal vez el rubio no había ignorado del todo al menor.

-No molestes- dijo tratando de ponerse de pie doloridamente.

-Eres patético- y tomó fuertemente al albino en forma nupcial, subiendo la escalera.

Tú también estás comportándote extraño- decía ocultando su rostro por la vergüenza.

-Cállate y abre la puerta- dijo ya frente a la habitación del chico.

Entró el rubio aun cargando al albino, tuvo que esquivar los infantiles obstáculos que se encontraban en el piso de la habitación.

-¡Dios, tienes un imperio construido aquí!- mencionaba molesto el rubio, depositando en la cama a Near.

-Gracias Mello- dijo sin tapujos, enrollando un mechón de su cabello blanco.

-Oye Einstein, tu rodilla esta sangrando- ignorando las palabras del albino, dijo apuntando donde su pijama blanco empezaba a teñirse de un débil carmín.

-No es nada-

-¿¡Cómo que no es nada!- preguntó airado buscando entre los muebles- levanta el pantalón, dónde tienes parches.

-…- sabía que no debía negarse ante Mello porque su ánimo ya estaba alterado, y no estaba para más discusión, necesitaba descansar- en el cajón de la mesilla- dijo débilmente mientras subía la tela del pantalón.

Mello había salido del baño con una toalla húmeda en su mano, se agachó a la altura de la rodilla y tomó la pierna nacarada sin tapujos, limpiando con la toalla la sangre ya seca y que al fin y al cabo, no era demasiada.

-Mello, esto no es necesario…- decía algo avergonzado.

-Cállate, aprende a aceptar la ayuda de los demás- dijo mientras buscaba los parches.

-…- quiso mantenerse callado hasta que el rubio terminara con su labor, se mantenía mirándolo, veía lo concentrado que parecía, "_preocupado por mí", _y sonrío mentalmente por ello, pero inmediatamente se recriminó de aquel pensamiento.

Mello había terminado y se encontró con aquellos pozos que lo observaban impávidos ante su mirada. Y el tiempo se detuvo. Near se encontraba fuera de sí, el cansancio lo tenía con un bajo funcionamiento, su mirada no reaccionó cuando los ojos azules lo miraban, y tampoco reaccionaron cuando estos se acercaban. Sólo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus labios fueron aprisionados por los carnales del rubio, que ejercía cada vez mayor presión sobre él. Intentaba alejar el cuerpo del mayor con sus manos, pero su fuerza no era valía la pena, menos en el estado en que se encontraba. Era solo un beso de labios, pero no significaba que fuera menos candente, y Near ante la fatiga, según él, comenzaba a ceder. Sus labios eran sucesivamente aprisionados, apretados, saboreados, acto que solo ejercía el rubio ante la incapacidad del albino por su nefasta experiencia. Pero todo lo que se comienza, debe terminar.

-¿Y esto también lo haces porque no sabes el por qué?- preguntaba agitado por su poca resistencia.

-No, esta vez es porque ayer me ceraste la puerta en la cara- dijo altivo, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Gracias Mello, por lo de la herida- quiso aclarar para evitar tergiversaciones.

Y sin más preámbulos, la rubia cabellera salió del cuarto. El albino cansadamente se acostó bajo las sábanas de su cama, desde su habitación aún se escuchaba la lluvia caer, y sin mayor tiempo, se había quedado dormido con la mirada marina en su mente.

Mello se encontraba bajando las escaleras, pero en la mitad del trayecto se detuvo, pensativo, antes del ir al cuarto de Near, ¿no había subido para ir a su cuarto a descansar?, ¿qué hacia bajando? Se disponía nuevamente a subir pero se encontró con la figura de L, al parecer todavía no iría a descansar.

-Vamos a hablar- dijo la voz azabache, adelantándose a él.

_-No me queda otra…_- pensaba resignado el rubio mientras caminaba detrás del mayor.

Ambos ahora se encontraban en la habitación del detective, uno sentado frente al otro, en un silencio reinante.

-¿Explícame aquello de que te encontraste con Matt?- pregunto serio el pelinegro.

-Eso, simplemente lo encontré mientras venía de regreso a casa y converse un momento con él, no hay nada más que explicar- decía mientras movía sus manos apoyando lo que decía y su mirada iba y venia sin mirar a la del detective.

-Lo que me causa extrañeza, es el por qué esta acá, si por lo que me informé, él se encontraba en América y sospecho que tendría que ver contigo- lo miraba firmemente.

-…- suspiro resignado, ¿es que nada se le podía escapar a L?-Yo le dije donde estaba, él es amigo, cómo lo iba a abandonar sin decirle nada, y tú sabes que Matt me seguiría a donde fuera sin tener que pedírselo, qué tiene aquello de malo- le devolvía la mirada con una entre fastidio y lamentación.

-Nada, pero por qué simplemente no me dijiste que eso, si tanto querías que estuviera contigo, podíamos haber hecho que viniera con nosotros.

-En qué momento L, prácticamente tú me hiciste desaparecer de Estados Unidos- decía en tono burlón- el tiempo que me diste solo me sirvió para dejarle una nota en donde iba a estar, si quería, él venía- y su tono de voz se tornó altiva.

-Je, ¿entonces ahora la culpa es mía?- preguntaba divertido.

-Así es- respondió levantando el mentón con una sonrisa orgullosa.

El rubio ya en su cuarto, se acostó en su cama, ya más relajado al haber conversado con el detective. Algo lo incomodaba en su pantalón, era el teléfono móvil que este le había regalado, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo miró, era de un negro brillante, se abría deslizando la pantalla hacía arriba y además poseía una cámara, además de ello, todo parecía común. De repente, recordó que Matt le había dado su número telefónico, así que lo buscó y lo guardo en la lista de contactos, donde ya se encontraba el número de L y el de la casa. Y por qué no, le escribiría un mensaje, acaso no quería el pelirrojo volver a hablar, y escribía diligente el texto.

-[¿Mañana dónde?] - miró lo que había escrito, ¿es que acaso estaba ansioso?, mejor enviaba ya el mensaje.

[Enviando...]


End file.
